A Beautiful Mistake
by Vaynard
Summary: Ada satu kesimpulan yang ditarik Homura: semua misinya gagal saat Sayaka menjadi Penyihir. Si idiot itu, diam-diam menjadi titik balik misinya. Jadi kali ini, Homura memutuskan untuk memfokuskan segalanya kepada Sayaka. Satu hal yang ia tidak sangka: perasaan manusia bisa berubah sedemikian cepat. A what-if mini-series (?), Sayaka x Homura.
1. Black and Blue Equal Dark Blue?

Dalam perjalanannya menyusuri labirin waktu, ada satu kesimpulan yang ditarik Homura Akemi: bahwa semua perjalanan berakhir saat Sayaka Miki menjadi Penyihir. Kejatuhannya akan mengakibatkan kejatuhan Kyoko Sakura... dan akhirnya Madoka Kaname. Sayaka si idiot itu, diam-diam menjadi titik perputaran misinya. Maka pada putaran waktu kesekian ini, Homura memutuskan untuk memfokuskan seluruh perhatiannya pada Sayaka, untuk mencegahnya jadi Penyihir dan mengacaukan misinya.

Satu hal yang ia tidak sangka: perasaan manusia bisa berubah sedemikian cepat.

A what-if mini series (?), Sayaka x Homura.

* * *

 **A Beautiful Mistake**

 **A Puella Magi Madoka Magica fanfiction**

 **Puella Magi Madoka Magica © Magica Quartet**

 **Chapter I**

 **Black and Blue Equal Dark Blue?**

* * *

"SAYAKAAAAA!"

"Sayaka-chaaan!"

Lagi.

Teriakan penuh ketidakpercayaan dan kekagetan itu terucap lagi, menusuk-nusuk telinga Homura Akemi. Yang lagi-lagi tak kuasa menghentikannya.

Di depannya, Oktavia von Seckendorff-wujud Penyihir Sayaka Miki-memain-mainkan pedang raksasanya bagaikan seorang konduktor konser musik. Musik yang dimainkannya penuh kesedihan dan keputusasaan, dari cinta tak berbalas yang menghancurkan seorang gadis muda. Ketika harapannya akhirnya berbalik menjadi sebuah beban, saat itu juga Sayaka Miki menjadi sebuah entitas penyebar kutukan... seorang Penyihir.

"A-Akemi-san... apa yang terjadi di sini?" Mami Tomoe, sang Puella Magi veteran itu, tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia jatuh terduduk, dengan pandangan nanar menyaksikan Sayaka menyerang Madoka Kaname dan Kyoko Sakura, 2 teman terbaiknya, tanpa ampun.

Cih, Homura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sayaka Miki menjadi seorang Penyihir... lagi. Sudah banyak putaran waktu yang dilakukannya, dan hal ini selalu terjadi. Seolah-olah "menjadi Penyihir" adalah takdir yang tak akan bisa dihindari Sayaka.

Jangan salah sangka, Homura tidak peduli pada Sayaka. Ia boleh menjadi Penyihir, terserah, itu urusannya sendiri. Tapi, kejatuhan Sayaka berarti kejatuhan ketiga Puella Magi lain setelahnya... dengan kata lain, kejatuhan kelompok kecil ini, dan kegagalan misi Homura.

Mami yang menyaksikan sendiri perubahan Puella Magi menjadi Penyihir, akan mengalami _shock_ berat. Rahasia terakhir Soul Gem akan menghancurkannya, membuat dia putus asa dan bahkan sedikit gila. Di tengah kegilaannya, ia akan menghancurkan Soul Gem teman-temannya dengan pemikiran kalau mereka mati, maka tak perlu ada Penyihir lain yang dilahirkan.

Kyoko, Homura menyimpulkan, setelah mengenal Sayaka dengan lebih baik... akan menganggapnya sebagai teman seperjuangan yang sangat ia hargai. Bahkan mungkin akan ada perasaan lain kepadanya. Sehingga jelas, kematian Sayaka akan sangat telak buatnya... bahkan di beberapa alur waktu lalu, Kyoko ikut-ikutan menjadi Penyihir setelah Homura menghabisi Oktavia tanpa ampun.

Lalu tentunya, Madoka-lah yang terkena paling telak karena ia adalah teman masa kecil Sayaka, keduanya tak bisa dipisahkan (fakta yang membuat Homura cemburu). Kematian Sayaka akan membuat Madoka melakukan apa saja untuk mengubah itu. Jika ia belum menjadi Puella Magi, ia akan segera menjalin kontrak dengan Kyubey untuk membangkitkan Sayaka. Jika ia sudah menjadi Puella Magi, dipastikan di akhir pertarungan melawan Walpurgisnacht, ia akan menjadi Penyihir karena keputusasaan telah memenuhi Soul Gem miliknya.

Saat ini, situasinya...

Madoka belum menjadi Puella Magi. Homura berhasil melindunginya sampai saat ini, dengan beralasan bahwa kekuatannya belum diperlukan. Sudah ada ia, Mami, Kyoko dan Sayaka di kota Mitakihara ini, kekuatan yang lebih dari cukup untuk menghabisi para Penyihir, bahkan Walpurgisnacht. Tapi, dengan kejadian ini maka bisa dipastikan ia akan segera menjalin kontrak.

Mami masih belum tahu fakta terpenting tentang Soul Gem. Begitu juga Kyouko, sepertinya ia masih berpikir bahwa Oktavia yang tiba-tiba muncul adalah Penyihir baru yang sudah menelan Sayaka.

Setelah pertarungan berakhir, mereka akan memburu penjelasan dari Homura... dan semuanya akan jatuh dalam kekacauan.

Ini situasi yang memastikan bahwa perjalanan waktu Homura yang kesekian ini sudah gagal total. Ibaratnya pertandingan sepakbola, ini situasi di mana kekalahan sudah dipastikan walaupun baru setengah permainan dan belum ada gol yang tercipta.

Semua karena Sayaka.

"Cih..." tanpa sadar Homura mendecak lagi. Ya, semuanya gara-gara idiot sok idealis itu! Sebagus apapun langkah awal Homura di awal alur waktu, semua akan sia-sia begitu Sayaka menjadi Puella Magi. Percuma saja Homura bertingkah super judes kepada Madoka, kadang sengaja menyakiti hatinya, hanya untuk menghindarkannya dari kontrak kalau si idiot biru itu mengacaukan segalanya-

Tunggu.

Karena masalahnya ada di Sayaka... kalau Homura bisa mengontrolnya, bukan Madoka seperti biasa, apa kegagalan seperti ini bisa dihindari?

"Itu ide yang benar-benar baru..." Homura berkesimpulan begitu. "Kenapa aku tidak pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya? Apa karena aku selalu menganggap Sayaka Miki sebagai faktor tidak penting?"

Atau itu hanya karena dia tidak menyukai Sayaka?

"Ho-homura-chan?! Kenapa ekspresimu begitu?" tiba-tiba Madoka menghampirinya. Sepertinya barusan Kyouko menyeretnya ke garis belakang, sementara ia dengan dibantu Mami melanjutkan pertarungan dengan Oktavia. "A-apa kamu mengetahui sesuatu?"

Homura tidak sengaja menampakkan ekspresi sangat kesal kepada Madoka, membuat gadis berambut pink itu mundur karena kaget.

"... maaf, Madoka," hanya itu yang ia katakan sebelum menyentuh perisainya.

Situasi ini sudah tak bisa diselamatkan lagi. Homura sudah menjalani banyak putaran waktu untuk mengetahui akhirnya: ini adalah sebuah kegagalan. Ia tak mau membuang waktunya lagi.

Jadi ia memutar perisainya.

Membuang Madoka dan yang lain, yang mungkin masih bisa diselamatkan.

"Sampai bertemu lagi."

Bersama bunyi roda gigi yang berputar kencang, dunia berotasi berlawanan arah jarum jam...

-xXxXx-

"Namaku Homura Akemi, salam kenal semuanya."

Teriakan kagum mengisi kelas yang diajar Bu Saotome siang itu. Pemandangan yang sudah dihapal Homura setelah berulangkali memutar waktu. Tidak ada yang berubah...

"Akemi-san sebelumnya dirawat di RS karena masalah dengan jantungnya-"

Homura tidak mempedulikan omongan Bu Saotome. Seperti biasa, matanya segera tertuju pada Madoka... tidak. Sebelum si rambut pink melakukan kontak mata dengannya, Homura mengalihkan perhatian ke target utamanya di perputaran waktu kali ini.

Sayaka Miki.

Si biru itu memang memiliki insting yang bagus. Walaupun sebelumnya bercanda dengan teman di sampingnya, pandangannya segera terfokus begitu menyadari Homura menatapnya. Ia hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran.

"Kali ini, aku takkan melepaskanmu, Sayaka Miki," pikir Homura.

Bulu kuduk Sayaka berdiri tegak, entah karena apa.

.

Istirahat siang. Pada alur waktu-alur waktu sebelumnya, biasanya Homura akan mencari Madoka, berkedok untuk minta panduan ke ruang UKS. Tapi kali ini targetnya lain.

"Permisi."

Sayaka, yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya bersama Madoka dan Hitomi Shizuki, mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar suara yang asing itu. Tampak di depan mereka, si murid pindahan yang memasang wajah serius. Sayaka menghentikan makannya, sepotong _omelet_ yang ia jepit di sumpit jatuh ke dalam kotak _bento_.

Menunjuk dirinya untuk memastikan bahwa Homura memanggilnya, si biru bertanya, "U-uhm... ada urusan apa, murid pindahan-"

"Perkenalkan sekali lagi, namaku Homura Akemi," Homura mengingatkan. Dasar idiot, baru saja beberapa jam lalu memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas, Sayaka sudah lupa saja. "Maaf mengganggu makan siangmu, tapi bisakah kamu mengantarku ke ruangan klub?"

"Klub? Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kamu tampak sebagai anak yang aktif di klub, Sayaka Miki-san."

Sayaka mengangkat alisnya, lalu menoleh ke Hitomi yang hanya memiringkan kepala. Perasaan mereka belum berkenalan, tapi darimana si murid pindahan tahu-

"A-Akemi-san, apa kamu yakin mau bergabung dengan klubnya Sayaka-chan? Dia itu anggota klub _baseball_ , sepertinya tidak cocok denganmu yang sudah lama tidak bersekolah karena sakit," Madoka bertanya dengan wajah khawatir, anak penuh perhatian itu.

"Dokter menyarankan aku mengikuti klub olahraga yang ringan untuk melatih tubuh," jawab Homura. "Jadi tenang saja, Kaname-san, aku takkan bergabung dengan klub _baseball_ -nya Miki-san."

"Oh? Kamu ingin melatih dirimu? Kalau begitu," Sayaka menelan makanan di mulutnya dan menutup kotak bento-nya. Ia bangkit dari kursinya, "Ikut aku, Akemi-san. Akan kuperkenalkan kamu ke ketua klub _kyudo_ (memanah). Entah kenapa, melihatmu, sepertinya kamu cocok dengan olahraga menembak dan sebagainya."

Huh, mudah sekali Sayaka mempercayainya? Bukankah di alur waktu-alur waktu sebelumnya ia selalu yang paling curiga kepada Homura...

Itu karena Sayaka adalah seorang yang simpel-dengan kata lain, idiot-Homura menyimpulkan demikian.

Dengan pemikiran itu, Homura mengikuti Sayaka keluar kelas. Dia tak punya waktu untuk mengikuti kegiatan klub di tengah kesibukannya mengatur rencana menyelamatkan Madoka dan kegiatan Puella Magi-nya, tapi impresi ini penting demi misinya kali ini.

.

Sepulang kegiatan klub sore...

"Ugh..." Homura memijat-mijat pundaknya.

Homura terlalu meremehkan _kyudo_ sepertinya. Setelah Sayaka mengenalkannya pada ketua klub, ia langsung dites. Tesnya simpel: kekuatan lengan ( _push up_ dan _pull up_ ) dan mencoba memanah. Itu semua simpel untuk Homura yang sudah melewati berbagai medan perang... tapi dia tak menyangka, memanah secara tradisional Jepang sangat melelahkan. Ada banyak sekali langkah-langkah yang perlu diperhatikan, dan walaupun sukses menembak tepat tengah sasaran di percobaan pertama, si ketua klub (yang terlalu bersemangat karena ada calon anggota yang berpotensi) memaksanya berlatih langkah-langkah menembak... selama 3 jam terus-menerus.

Hasilnya, bahu dan tangan kanan Homura terasa amat pegal. Dan ia langsung diterima sebagai anggota klub, tapi itu tidak penting.

Sebenarnya bisa saja menggunakan sihir untuk menghilangkan pegal-pegalnya, tapi itu akan membuat orang-orang curiga. "Aku akan menghilangkan rasa sakit ini di rumah, nanti," pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba rasa dingin menyerang pipinya. Berpikir itu adalah efek tabir Penyihir, Homura berbalik dengan ekspresi siap bertarung... untuk melihat Sayaka dengan 2 kaleng minuman olahraga.

"Whoa, whoa, kupikir kau mau menembakku atau apa dengan ekspresi seperti itu," kata Sayaka. "Maaf kalau aku mengagetkanmu... aku ingin mencoba hal klise ini kepada orang selain Madoka atau Hitomi. Mereka sudah nggak bisa kukagetin, aku merasa kesepian, hehe."

"..." Homura memegang pipinya yang masih terasa dingin dan basah.

"Kerja bagus hari ini, murid pindahan. Ini hadiahku karena kamu sukses menjalani hari pertama sekolah," Sayaka mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil menjulurkan minuman.

"Terimakasih," Homura segera membuka dan menenggaknya. Ah, itu terasa amat segar, ia mengakuinya. Hal-hal sederhana seperti ini sering ia abaikan dalam misinya...

Sementara itu, Sayaka melihat arlojinya, dan matanya terbelalak. Celaka, jam besuk untuk Kamijou hampir habis! Padahal ia belum ke toko CD untuk membelikannya CD musik baru... semua karena menemani Homura di klub sih. Ah, tapi tak apa-apa, sekali-kali ia akan berkunjung secara kasual tanpa membawa apapun. Ia pun undur diri, "Oh, lihat waktunya. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang."

Homura menghentikan minumnya. Sayaka akan pergi? Jelas, tujuannya adalah Kyousuke Kamijou! Padahal, cowok cuek itu adalah sumber kehancuran Sayaka.

Sepertinya ia harus berurusan juga dengan Kamijou.

"Maaf, Miki-san. Karena aku, kamu terlambat dalam janjimu itu... apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebusnya?"

Sayaka menolehi Homura dengan wajah terkejut. "Ke-kenapa kamu begitu serius begitu, Akemi-san? Nggak apa-apa, nggak apa-apa! Anak itu pasti tahu kalau aku punya banyak kegiatan di sekolah."

"Kamu janjian dengan temanmu? Apa... aku boleh ikut dan berkenalan dengannya? Aku ingin punya banyak teman."

"E-eeeeh? Tapi, dia-"

"Boleh kan?"

Ukh, sebenarnya Homura tidak mau menunjukkan ini, wajah memelas peninggalan personanya yang dulu, gadis lemah dengan kacamata tebal. Tapi apa boleh buat...

Deg!

Homura yang dingin itu menampakkan wajah yang memelas... kombinasi dahsyat itu membuat jantung Sayaka berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat.

"A-apa maksudmu dengan 'deg'?!" pikir Sayaka sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Ia mengerutkan dahi, lalu menjawab, "O-oke... aku akan mengajakmu. Tapi, anak yang kumaksud itu, Kyousuke Kamijou... dia dirawat di rumah sakit yang lumayan jauh. Nggak apa-apa?"

"Iya," sekarang ekspresi Homura sudah kembali datar.

...

Di rumah sakit, Homura memperkenalkan diri dan berbincang cukup akrab dengan Kamijou, karena pernah mengalami masa-masa yang sama. Terpenjara di kamar rumah sakit, meninggalkan kegiatan sehari-hari seorang yang sehat. Homura sengaja memberikan kalimat-kalimat pendukung dan penyemangat untuk cowok yang tangannya lumpuh itu, dan di akhir kunjungan, Kamijou tampak lebih bersemangat. Sedikit.

Hanya akting sok peduli dari Homura... tapi hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuat wajah Sayaka berseri-seri sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih, Akemi-san! Kata-katamu tadi membuat wajah Kyousuke tampak lebih cerah. Aku yang rutin mengunjunginya saja, tidak bisa membuatnya begitu. Keputusanmu ikut ternyata amat tepat, ya!" kata Sayaka, untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Homura memutar bola matanya. Dia tidak habis pikir, kenapa Sayaka begitu menyukai Kamijou. Padahal dilihat dari gerak-geriknya, Kamijou menganggapnya sebagai teman masa kecil saja.

Ini harus segera diluruskan.

"Miki-san... apa kamu menyukai Kamijou-kun?" frontal dan tepat sasaran, pertanyaan ini.

Mendengar itu, senyuman Sayaka menghilang. Ia menurunkan lengannya yang tadi di belakang kepala, tiba-tiba terlihat amat serius.

"Hehehe, sebegitu jelasnya, ya?" tanya Sayaka. Ia menggaruk pipinya, yang tidak memerah seperti halnya seorang gadis yang ketahuan cowok yang disukainya. "Benar. Aku menyukainya. Entah sejak kapan aku berhenti menganggapnya sebagai teman masa kecil biasa."

Oh? Mudah sekali membuatnya mengaku? Seingat Homura, pada Madoka atau Hitomi pun Sayaka tidak pernah mau mengakui ini.

Saatnya sedikit tegas, kalau begitu.

"Maaf kalau aku terlalu berterus-terang, tapi kulihat Kamijou-kun hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman masa kecil, tidak lebih. Menyukainya hanya akan menyakiti hatimu."

Begitu. Lebih baik menghancurkan perasaannya sekarang, daripada nanti ketika Sayaka sudah menjadi Puella Magi. Paling tidak, ia hanya akan membenci Homura, bukan menjadi Penyihir.

Sayaka membelalakkan matanya, dan Homura mengharapkan rasa sakit di pipinya.

Memangnya tahu apa si murid pindahan ini? Baru hari ini ia kenal dengan Sayaka dan Kamijou, ia tidak berhak-

"Aku tahu itu."

Jawaban yang diterima Homura sangat JAUH dari perkiraannya.

"Maksudku, ketika aku menyadari aku menyukainya, saat itu juga aku sadar kalau dia hanya menganggapku sebagai teman. Dia mungkin menyadari perasaanku ini, mungkin tidak," Sayaka memain-mainkan ujung rambutnya. "Tapi, Akemi-san, aku nggak bisa meninggalkan perasaan ini hanya karena itu. Bisa menyukai anak sehebat Kyousuke Kamijou-kun, dan menjadi temannya selama ini, sudah lebih dari cukup. Perasaan ini adalah berkat untukku."

Homura memandang gadis di depannya ini dengan mata melebar. Ini... sisi baru yang tak pernah ia ketahui dari Sayaka Miki. Ia sudah tahu kalau hubungannya dengan Kamijou takkan berkembang, tapi menanggapinya dengan amat tenang.

Lalu, apa yang mengubahnya menjadi Penyihir kalau bukan karena perasaan cintanya?

"Kamu... dewasa sekali, Miki-san."

Sayaka menyeringai mendengar itu, ia menggosok dasar hidungnya dengan jari, "Hehehe, terus, puji terus Sayaka-chan ini!"

Benar-benar di luar dugaan.

Kalau begitu, Homura harus mengganti strategi. Ia bisa mencoret Kamijou dari daftar pengawasan dan hanya memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Sayaka. Ini membuka opsi lain, dan jujur, Homura merasa penasaran.

-xXxXx-

Homura ingin menepuk dahinya keras-keras.

Beberapa hari setelah perbincangan awal dengan Sayaka, dan dia kembali pada rutinitasnya berburu Penyihir. Saat itu, dia ada di dalam tabir seorang Penyihir, untuk menyaksikan Mami bertingkah keren sebagai seorang senpai di depan Madoka... dan Hitomi Shizuki.

Madoka, ia sudah bisa perkirakan. Lepas pengawasan sebentar saja, ia pasti akan segera terlibat.

Tapi... Hitomi?! Baru kali ini Homura melihat si rambut hijau terlibat dalam masalah Puella Magi, jadi ia tak tahu akan jadi seperti apa nantinya.

Semua karena terlalu fokus pada Sayaka.

Ah. Lagi-lagi menyalahkan Sayaka.

Sebenarnya, sampai saat ini Sayaka masih belum membuat masalah. Karena ia terus bersama Homura di area klub dan sepulang kegiatan, ia tidak bertemu Mami dan juga tidak (belum) tahu tentang Puella Magi.

Tapi... entah kenapa tiap kesalahan yang dibuatnya, Homura selalu menyalahkan Sayaka. Jujur, ini sedikit tidak adil untuk si rambut biru.

"Eh..."

Kenapa tiba-tiba ia memperlakukan Sayaka dengan sedikit lebih baik dalam pemikirannya? Apa karena ia telah melihat sisi lainnya kemarin?

Tapi itu tidak penting sekarang.

Madoka dan Hitomi, ini yang harus jadi perhatiannya sementara ini. Selama ia menjauhkan Sayaka dari urusan Puella Magi, Madoka tidak akan putus asa... seharusnya. Tapi Hitomi, adalah faktor X. Homura tidak pernah berurusan dengannya.

Walaupun ia juga salah satu penyebab kejatuhan Sayaka.

"Umph," Homura bangkit. Saatnya memasuki _scene_ , kalau begitu.

"Tiro... Finale!"

Penyihir yang menciptakan tabir pun hancur di tengah efek kembang api yang dahsyat dan berlebihan, potongan pita kuning memberi tambahan efek. Kemudian Mami meloncat turun, dan kembali ke seragam sekolahnya, disertai tepuk tangan dari Madoka dan Hitomi. Mami pun mengangkat roknya dan melakukan _curtsey_.

"Terimakasih, terimakasih."

"Mami-san, kamu hebat sekali!" kata Madoka.

"Benar, aku tidak pernah melihatmu kesulitan selama pertarungan tadi," sambung Hitomi.

"Fufufu. Ini hanya karena pengalamanku yang segudang."

"Kalian juga bisa jadi seperti Mami," Kyubey ikut dalam pembicaraan. Suaranya manis memuakkan seperti biasanya... tapi ketiga gadis itu tak menyadarinya. Mereka masih berpikir kalau dia adalah maskot imut yang biasa dimiliki _mahou shoujou_ di serial-serial _anime_. "Bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah memikirkan baik-baik tentang tawaranku kemarin? Untuk menjadi Puella Magi dan melindungi kota Mitakihara ini dari kejahatan Penyihir?"

Madoka dan Hitomi saling memandang, lalu mengangguk. Sepertinya mereka akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi...

"Jangan dengarkan dia."

Suara yang dingin itu tiba-tiba muncul, mengalihkan perhatian ketiga gadis itu dari Kyubey. Homura datang dengan kostum Puella Magi yang lengkap. Ia juga sengaja memancarkan aura siap bertarung. Ekspresinya dingin karena ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak meledakkan Kyubey di tempatnya duduk sekarang.

"A-Akemi-san?!" Madoka berteriak kaget.

"Kamu juga seorang Puella Magi..." Hitomi hanya bisa menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Ah, benar, baru kali ini mereka melihat penampilan tempur Homura.

Mami, dengan segala pengalamannya, segera menganggap Homura sebagai ancaman. Ia menarik sebuah _musket_ dan menodongkannya.

"M-Mami-san?!"

"Jadi, kaulah Puella Magi misterius yang dikatakan Kyubey..." kata si veteran. "Apa maumu?"

"Singkat saja, aku hanya ingin mencegah kalian berdua menjalin kontrak, Madoka dan Hitomi Shizuki," Homura mengibaskan rambut hitamnya. Dia memandang Madoka dan Hitomi yang masih keheranan, lalu melengos kepada Mami lagi. "Mami Tomoe, di kota ini sudah ada kau dan aku sebagai Puella Magi. Apa menurutmu itu masih kurang? Kau masih mau memaksa mereka mengikuti jejakmu?"

"Aku tidak memaksa, aku-"

Homura segera memotongnya, "Dengan memamerkan kemampuanmu, secara langsung kau menanamkan ide kepada mereka bahwa menjadi Puella Magi adalah suatu hal yang sangat hebat... padahal nyatanya tidak."

"A-apa maksudmu, Akemi-san?" tanya Madoka.

"Hm? Bukannya Mami Tomoe sudah menjelaskan ini padamu?"

Madoka dan Hitomi menggelengkan kepala mereka, sementara Mami memandang Homura dengan wajah yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

"Menjadi Puella Magi berarti kau mencurahkan seluruh hidupmu untuk bertarung dengan Penyihir... itu kalau umurmu panjang. Kematian bisa terjadi kapan saja, kadang tragis dan tidak manusiawi, banyak faktor yang berpengaruh dalam pertarungan sihir. Dan kalau kau mati... apalagi di dalam tabir Penyihir, kematianmu takkan diketahui dunia ini," Homura memandang dalam-dalam kedua iris pink Madoka, yang kini memancarkan ekspresi ketakutan. "Menjalin kontrak dengan Kyubey harusnya menjadi opsi terakhir ketika kau sudah tak berguna lagi untuk keluarga dan teman-teman kalian. Untuk kalian yang dikaruniai kehidupan yang baik... kalian seharusnya tak perlu memikirkan soal ini. Tinggalkan urusan Puella Magi dan kembalilah menjalani hidup gadis SMP biasa."

Homura tidak ingat, sudah berapa kali ia mengucapkan kalimat yang sama kepada Madoka (atau Madoka dan Sayaka) di berbagai alur waktu. Ia tidak ingat juga, apa perkataan ini efektif. Tapi yang penting ia sudah melaksanakan langkah pencegahan yang paling awal ini.

Kalau peringatan sudah tidak mempan, barulah ia akan bertindak. Dan itu tidak akan menyenangkan untuknya, juga untuk Madoka dan yang lain.

Tapi, tak apa-apa. Semua demi Madoka, bukan?

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini: jangan sia-siakan hidup kalian, Madoka dan Hitomi Shizuki," dengan itu, ia membalikkan badan, rambutnya berkibas dengan anggun. "Dan Mami Tomoe, janganlah kau sesatkan mereka ke dalam pertarungan abadi. Kalau itu terjadi..."

Wujud Homura menghilang, tapi suaranya bergema di tengah ruang dan waktu.

"Aku takkan memaafkanmu."

Setelah itu, Homura tidak tidur untuk meramu strategi baru dengan melibatkan Hitomi.

...

Keesokan hari.

Sesampainya Homura di gerbang sekolah, ia sudah ditunggu Madoka dan Hitomi. Sayaka juga ada bersama mereka, berdiri keheranan di latar belakang.

"Selamat pagi, Akemi-san," Hitomi menyapanya dengan telepati.

"Apa kami bisa bicara denganmu?" sambung Madoka.

Homura hanya memandang mereka dengan dingin. Di belakang, ia melihat Sayaka yang mengangkat bahunya, berpikir kalau Homura bertanya padanya melalui ekspresi. Ah, tentu saja ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Sebaiknya segera selesaikan ini, pikirnya. "Baiklah."

Setelah membiarkan Sayaka pergi ke kelas sendirian (diiringi tangisan lebay karena merasa para _waifu_ -nya meninggalkan ia untuk bersama gadis lain), Homura mengikuti Madoka dan Hitomi ke sudut lain sekolah. Lama berselang mereka tak mengatakan apapun, malah saling memandang dengan ekspresi gugup, sepertinya mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan telepati.

"Apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan? Bel sebentar lagi akan berbunyi, aku tak mau terlambat masuk kelas," akhirnya Homura memecahkan kesunyian itu.

"M-maaf!"

"Madoka... ah, biar aku saja," Hitomi berdeham. "Langsung saja, Akemi-san. Kamu harus minta maaf kepada Mami-senpai."

Huh? Homura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Untuk apa... ah, perkataannya kemarin? Memang harus diakui, ia terlalu frontal mengkonfrontasi Mami kemarin, bahkan menuduhnya ingin menjebak Madoka dan Hitomi ke kontrak dengan Kyubey. Tapi, perasaan Mami bukan urusan Homura.

"Tidak akan. Karena kemarin aku hanya mengatakan fakta, bagaimanapun menyakitkannya itu," jawab Homura dengan amat dingin. Ia mengibaskan rambutnya untuk menambah efek.

"Akemi-san..."

"... Mami-san menangis, kamu tahu," tiba-tiba Madoka berkata. Dia mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk selama perbincangan singkat tadi. "Waktu bersama kami memang dia tidak terlihat terpengaruh, tapi setelah kami pergi..."

Madoka yang khawatir membalikkan badannya, dan melihat Mami menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan, sementara Kyubey menepuk-nepuk kepalanya, menghibur.

"Ia menangis. Sepertinya kata-katamu begitu menyakitinya, Akemi-san."

"A-aku tidak tahu itu..." kata Hitomi.

"Mm," Madoka menggeleng, lemah. "Itu karena aku tidak mau membuat Hitomi-chan khawatir juga."

Mami, menangis? Hmph, biarkanlah. Sekali-kali ia ingin berbuat tegas kepada si veteran itu.

Ia yang selalu sok kuat tapi aslinya sangat rapuh... ia yang langsung hancur dan berbuat gila setelah tau rahasia Soul Gem. Homura tidak pernah bisa mentolerir keberadaannya, bahkan melebihi Sayaka yang ia anggap tak bisa diselamatkan.

"Aku-" Homura tidak tahan melihat ekspresi sedih Madoka, seolah ia juga merasakan sakit hati yang diderita Mami... tapi menyakiti perasaan Madoka sudah menjadi tindakan biasa bagi Homura. Semua untuk melindunginya, "Aku takkan menarik perkataanku. Bahwa menjadi Puella Magi adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dibanggakan, kalau kalian telah dikaruniai kehidupan yang bagus. Jangan jadi sepertiku dan Mami Tomoe."

Dengan itu, Homura meninggalkan mereka berdua, yang berwajah amat sedih. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara sesenggukan dari Madoka... ia pun menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras untuk menahan diri.

.

Waktu istirahat makan siang datang dengan begitu cepat, dan tiba-tiba saja Homura merasakan keberadaan Sayaka di dekat mejanya. Ia mendongakkan kepala, dan benar, si biru tengah memandangnya serius.

"... ada apa, Miki-san?"

"Tadi pagi Madoka dan Hitomi mengajakmu bicara... ada apa dengan itu?" tanyanya. Kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya, menghentikan jawaban Homura. "Aku tahu kalau itu bukan urusanku. Tapi dua hari ini mereka kelihatan kebingungan. Aku ingin membantu mereka, apapun itu, tapi kalau mereka nggak bilang padaku, aku nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Sayaka merasa khawatir dan kesepian, huh? Itu bisa dimengerti... karena Madoka dan Hitomi sudah meninggalkannya sejak terlibat dengan urusan Puella Magi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Sayaka terlihat amat tersakiti, dan Homura berdecak dalam hati. Itu... keluar lebih judes dari yang ia inginkan. "M-maksudku..."

"Oh, tentu saja kamu nggak tahu apa-apa, Akemi-san. Kamu baru saja mengenalku... dan aku nggak tahu kapan kau mengenal Madoka dan Hitomi sampai mereka _mau_ berurusan denganmu. Maaf sudah mengganggu!"

Sayaka beranjak pergi... dan entah kenapa Homura merasa misinya akan gagal. Maka, secara reflek, ia meraih tangan Sayaka, menghentikannya.

Tanpa menoleh, gadis itu bertanya, "Ada urusan apa lagi denganku, yang 'nggak ada hubungannya denganmu' ini?"

"Maaf. Sepertinya aku terbawa emosi dari perbincanganku dengan mereka..." kata Homura, gugup. Ukh, kenapa ia jadi merasa bersalah kepada Sayaka begini?

Dengan itu, Sayaka menoleh, Homura sukses menarik perhatiannya.

"Aku akan menjelaskan sedikit tentang ini, Miki-san. Bisakah kita bicara di kantin? Aku juga ingin mentraktirmu sebagai ucapan terimakasih atas pendampinganmu selama kegiatan klub beberapa hari belakangan."

"Sungguh?"

.

Seumur-umur perjalanan waktunya, Homura hanya pernah sekali pergi ke kantin SMP Mitakihara. Ya, baru kali ini. Biasanya ia makan sendiri di kelas dengan bento seadanya, atau bahkan tidak makan siang demi mengawasi Madoka. Ini adalah pengalaman baru... antri membeli makan siang bersama puluhan anak SMP lain yang kelaparan.

"Hohoho, saatnya memamerkan kemampuanku sebagai 'Sayaka-chan si Raja Kantin'!" entah sejak kapan kembali bersemangat, Sayaka berdiri di depan Homura dengan wajah super sombong. Di tangannya ada 2 kupon makan siang (masing-masing 2000 yen), miliknya dan Homura. "Kamu mau pesan apa, Akemi-san?"

"Aku serahkan saja padamu, 'Yang Mulia Miki'," jawab Homura, sarkastik.

Sayaka tertawa lebar, "Ehehehehe, dipanggil begitu membuat kepalaku semakin besar! Baiklah, akan kubuat kamu kekenyangan dengan menu andalan kantin!"

Dengan itu, Sayaka melesat menuju antrian makan siang, karena ia tahu kalau badan Homura masih belum sepenuhnya pulih akibat latihan spartan di klub _kyudo_ (yang ia tidak tahu, Homura sudah pulih karena sihir). Homura pun mencari tempat duduk, ia memilih sebuah meja di pinggir jendela, di mana sekiranya mereka bisa bicara tanpa ada yang mengganggu.

Tak lama, Sayaka kembali dengan pesanannya.

"Untuk Akemi-san, menu spesial kantin!" kata Sayaka sambil mendorong sepiring... _spaghetti_ dengan bola-bola daging yang super besar dan serutan keju yang cukup banyak. Ia sendiri memesan _ramen_ , lalu nasi kare dan sepotong roti. "Untukku, ini."

Homura terkejut. Bukan karena menunya, tapi milik Sayaka. Biasanya anak gadis seusia mereka selalu berusaha menjaga berat badan dengan makan seperlunya, tapi...

"Miki-san, apa kamu akan makan semua itu?"

"Yap! Karena nanti ada pertandingan latihan _baseball_! Sayaka-chan ini harus memenuhi tugasnya sebagai andalan, dan untuk itu aku harus mengisi bahan bakar!" jawab Sayaka sambil membuka sumpit sekali pakai. " _Itadakimasu_!"

Apa ia tidak mau dengar soal urusan dengan Madoka dan Hitomi... pikir Homura, meneteskan keringat dingin. Untuk beberapa saat, ia hanya diam melihat Sayaka menelan makanannya seolah perutnya tidak memiliki dasar... sampai kemudian ia juga merasa lapar.

Homura pun mencoba _spaghetti_ pesanannya, dan... "Hmm?"

Matanya melebar, ini... enak banget! Pasta yang _al dente_ , dikombo dengan saus yang kental, tapi tidak terlalu gurih. Bola-bola dagingnya besar dan kenyal, juga sedikit manis. Porsinya mungkin terlalu banyak untuknya sih.

"Bagaimana? Enak, kan?" tiba-tiba Sayaka bertanya demikian. Homura mengangguk, dan iapun terlihat amat bangga seolah itu adalah masakannya sendiri. "Huhuhu, sekarang kamu tahu kehebatan 'Si Raja Kantin' ini. Serahkan rekomendasi menu padaku!"

"Hm? Bukankah kamu selalu makan siang di kelas, Miki-san?"

"Uuh..." Sayaka menggaruk pipinya. "Sebenarnya aku sering lupa membawa _bento_ , sehingga terpaksa makan di kantin."

"Kelupaan sampai menjadi hapal menu kantin? Kamu ceroboh sekali, Miki-san."

"E-eh! Bisa-bisanya kamu berkata begitu!"

Homura tertawa kecil setelahnya, dan dikejutkan oleh suara tawanya sendiri. Tanpa sadar, ia terseret dalam tempo pembicaraannya Sayaka! Ia harus segera mengambil alih kendali.

"Ngomong-ngomong Miki-san, tujuanku mengajakmu kemari..."

Dengan itu, Saya meletakkan sumpitnya dan memandang Homura dengan wajah serius. Jadi masih ingat toh... mungkin rasa lapar mengambil alih kepalanya tadi.

"Akhir-akhir ini sepertinya Kaname-san dan Shizuki-san akrab dengan seorang _senpai_."

"Ooh, jadi itu kenapa mereka susah diajak nongkrong sepulang sekolah... eh, tapi bukannya mereka berdua nggak ikut kegiatan klub apapun?"

Di SMP Mitakihara ini, hubungan _senpai_ dengan _kouhai_ tidaklah dekat, kecuali kalau kau terlibat dalam klub-klub. Karena Madoka dan Hitomi tidak ikut klub apapun, aneh mereka bisa akrab dengan _senpai_ , menurut Sayaka.

"Mereka bertemu di luar sekolah, mungkin. _Senpai_ ini tinggal sendirian, jadi ia mengundang mereka ke rumahnya dan jadi akrab karenanya," saat ini, Homura berpikir, apa ia harus menyebutkan nama Mami Tomoe. Tapi sepertinya masih belum perlu, "Dan kemarin, sepertinya secara tak sengaja aku menyakiti perasaan _senpai_ itu."

"Hm-hm, nggak heran. Akemi-san orangnya dingin sih."

Begitukah kau memandangku, Sayaka Miki, pikir Homura. "Itu... terlalu frontal, Miki-san."

"Eh? Ahahaha, maaf!" Sayaka menjitak kepala dan menjulurkan lidahnya. "Jadi... mereka memintamu minta maaf pada _senpai_ itu?"

"Benar," Homura menyeruput pastanya yang terakhir, ternyata porsi sebesar itu bisa habis juga. Ia pun meletakkan garpu dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah. " _Gochisousama_."

"Nggak heran, mereka memang orangnya seperti itu," Sayaka menudingkan sendoknya ke arah Homura. "Tapi, kamu juga Akemi-san, nggak boleh menyakiti perasaan seorang _senpai_ sampai begitu."

Bahkan ketika ia tidak mengenal Mami pun, Sayaka tetap membelanya? Menyebalkan.

"... _senpai_ itu adalah seorang yang tak mungkin bisa akrab denganku. Kami tak cocok secara kepribadian dan sikap. Jadi-"

"Ah, orang yang bagaimanapun nggak bisa kamu tolerir, ya? Aku juga ada yang seperti itu..."

Orang itu adalah Kyoko Sakura, pikir Homura. Tapi, si rambut merah itu belum muncul di depan Sayaka, tentunya. Itu membuatnya berpikir. Hubungannya dengan Mami mungkin mirip dengan rivalitas Sayaka dan Kyouko. Saling berlawanan, tapi ketika mereka benar-benar mengenal dengan baik, maka...

Ugh, Homura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala untuk menyingkirkan pemikiran itu. Ia dan Mami? Yang benar saja!

"Tapi... kamu tetap harus minta maaf," Sayaka menyendokkan kare ke dalam mulutnya, dan mengatupkan sebelah mata. "Jadi, aku akan membantumu. Bukan apa-apa, itu karena aku ingin mengenal _senpai_ yang merebut kedua _waifu_ -ku sih."

Tidak, jangan! Kalau Sayaka juga sampai mengenal Mami... maka ia akan terlibat dengan Puella Magi! Lebih dari Madoka dan Hitomi, kali ini, Homura ingin menghindarkannya dari urusan ini!

"Jangan!" Homura beranjak dari kursinya, meraih tangan Sayaka yang tampak kaget. " _Senpai_ itu membawa... pengaruh buruk, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu terlibat juga!"

"H-heh? Pengaruh buruk? Sekarang aku bertambah khawatir!"

Cih, salah bicara. Sekarang si idiot pembela kebenaran itu malah semakin tertarik!

-xXxXx-

Pada akhirnya, Homura tidak bisa menolak Sayaka... karena dia tidak tahan didesak dengan wajah sok imut (yang tidak cocok dengannya). Keesokan sorenya, mereka berdua ada di dekat gerbang sekolah, bermaksud "menyergap" Madoka dan Hitomi yang akan pergi ke tempat Mami sepulang sekolah.

"Mami Tomoe... anak itu cukup terkenal di kalangan para _senpai_. Pintar dan cantik, tapi hanya terfokus pada kegiatan akademik, nggak pernah terlibat klub, bahkan nggak bersosialisasi dengan anak-anak sekelasnya. Jadi, hanya sedikit yang diketahui tentangnya," Sayaka membaca notes di tangannya. Sepertinya seharian tadi ia mencari info tentang Mami. "Hmm, _senpai_ yang cantik dan misterius, yaa?"

Bisa mendapatkan itu dari sumber lain cukup mengagumkan... kalau saja Sayaka tidak memakai kumis palsu dan kacamata hitam. Apa ia menganggap ini sebagai permainan?

Homura menahan rasa kesalnya, dan berkomentar, "Dan dadanya besar, tidak seperti anak SMP."

"Ya, dan itu... oi! Apa hanya itu kesanmu pada Mami Tomoe-senpai yang kau anggap berbahaya itu?"

Cih, lagi-lagi terseret temponya Sayaka! Homura berdeham, dan berkata, "M-maaf. Maksudku, menarik 2 gadis dalam pesta minum teh, tiap sore... aku tidak tahu apa maunya."

"Makanya itu, sekarang kita selidiki!" Sayaka memelintir kumis palsunya. Homura memandangnya dengan wajah aneh, "Eh, kamu bertanya, 'untuk apa kumis ini'? Saat ini, Sayaka-chan memeluk persona seorang detektif, yang nggak akan melepaskan kasus ini!"

Homura menahan diri untuk tidak menepuk dahinya.

Setelah mencoba meyakinkannya untuk tidak berurusan dengan Mami, pada akhirnya Homura tetap kalah berdebat dan diseret untuk mencari bukti kalau pengaruh Mami itu berbahaya untuk Madoka dan Hitomi... dengan cara menguntit mereka.

Keputusan buruk, mengingat Mami yang tiap hari berburu Penyihir, mereka pasti akan lari langsung ke dalam urusan Puella Magi. Homura terus memikirkan cara untuk menghindari itu, tapi otaknya terasa buntu karena tingkah konyol si rambut biru.

"Ah, mereka datang!" kata Sayaka.

Benar, di kejauhan tampak Mami yang berjalan bersama Madoka dan Hitomi. Ekspresi si _senpai_ masih sedikit sedih, tapi ia memaksakan diri untuk terus tersenyum.

Betapa Homura membenci topengnya itu.

"Sesuai rumornya... cantik, anggun, dan berdada besar. Ukh, dia makan apa sampai bisa sebesar itu?" Sayaka menggigit kuku jempolnya.

"... punyamu nggak kalah dengan Mami," pikir Homura sambil mengamati dada Sayaka. Menyadari pemikiran aneh itu, ia berdeham, "Kalau kita terus berdiri di sini, mereka akan menyadari keberadaan kita, Miki-san."

"Oh, iya! Kalau begitu, kita sembunyi!"

Yang dimaksud Sayaka dengan bersembunyi sepertinya tertukar dengan 'menyamar'... karena ia menyodorkan sebuah kacamata hitam kepada Homura dengan wajah amat pede. Homura memandangnya dengan mulut melongo, tapi Sayaka malah menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik koran. Pasrah pada segala kebodohan ini, Homura pun menurutinya. Tapi, siapa juga yang akan tertipu hanya karena mereka memakai kacamata hitam... terutama Sayaka dengan warna rambut birunya yang mencolok!

Tak lama, rombongan Mami sampai di dekat tempat mereka berdiri (baca: menyamar). Jantung Homura berdegup tak karuan. Kalau ketahuan dengan samaran konyolnya, apa yang harus ia katakan pada trio itu? Lalu, bagaimana dengan imej dingin dan cool yang sudah ia bangun selama ini?

"Hmm..." tiba-tiba Mami berhenti, tepat di depan Homura. Si pejalan waktu tergoda untuk segera memutar perisainya dan kabur ke alur waktu lain...

"Kenapa, Mami-san?" tanya Madoka.

Mami meletakkan telunjuk di bibir dan memiringkan kepalanya, berpikir serius. Kemudian, setelah beberapa saat yang seperti berabad-abad untuk Homura, dia berkata,

"Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, hari ini ada obral untuk bahan-bahan kue... mungkin kalau makan kue manis, _mood_ -ku akan meningkat."

Homura nyaris terjungkal dari posisinya berdiri, tapi pengalamannya di berbagai medan perang menghentikan blunder fatal itu.

"Ah, kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, Mami-san?" kata Hitomi.

"Tapi... apa tak apa-apa, kalian menemaniku belanja?"

"Paling tidak kami akan membantumu membawanya! Kami merasa tidak enak Mami-san mentraktir makan kue yang lezat terus," kata Madoka.

"Ooh, baik hati sekali kalian. Kalau begitu, baiklah!" Mami menyingsingkan lengan seragamnya, "Untuk malam ini, akan kubuatkan _cake_ super spesial!"

"Eeeh? Apa yang kemarin-kemarin itu belum spesial? Padahal sudah enak sekali, lho!"

"Fufufu, aku belum serius, Shizuki-san."

Ini dan itu mereka bicarakan, sehingga tanpa terasa trio itu sudah berlalu. Setelah situasinya dirasa benar-benar aman, Homura terjatuh berlutut.

"I-itu tadi pengalaman paling mendebarkan yang pernah kualami!" pikirnya, keringat dingin menetes deras. Melawan Penyihir? Menghentikan kontrak Kyubey? Berduel dengan Walpurgisnacht? Semua tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan situasi di mana seluruh imejnya menjadi taruhan!

Dengan wajah kesal dan setitik air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, ia memandang Sayaka...

Yang menyeringai sambil membuat tanda _peace_ di tangan kanannya. "Hehehe. Sukses kan? Clark Kent saja bisa menyamar dengan kacamata bening, apalagi kita dengan kacamata hitam!"

Kali ini, Homura benar-benar menepuk dahinya. Keras.

...

Misi mereka belum selesai sampai di situ. Sayaka bersikeras mengikuti Mami dan yang lain, paling tidak untuk menguping hal-hal yang menurut Homura 'berbahaya'. Jadilah Homura ia seret berkeliling kota (mall Grand Mitakihara lebih tepatnya), menjadi semacam _stalker_ dengan alibi (kalau terpergok), bahwa mereka kebetulan lagi jalan bersama. Di tengah itu semua, sepertinya Sayaka sudah memikirkan semuanya...

Setelah kira-kira dua jam _stalking_...

"Uuu... pada akhirnya yang mereka bicarakan hanya _cake_ , _cake_ , dan kadang-kadang teh. Apa Tomoe-senpai ini seorang _baker_ handal sehingga Madoka dan Hitomi ingin berguru padanya?" gumam Sayaka, sambil menggigit bolpen. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah notes yang berisikan clue-clue penting dari pembicaraan rombongan Mami yang berhasil mereka kuping... yang isinya lebih mirip daftar menu sebuah toko kue.

Homura meneteskan keringat dingin.

"Pembicaraan inti mereka tentu dilakukan lewat telepati... mana mungkin ada yang mau bicara tentang Puella Magi di tengah keramaian," pikir Homura. Ia melepaskan kacamata hitam yang dipakainya, dan berkata, "Kesimpulanmu sepertinya tepat, Miki-san. Aku juga tidak melihat gelagat aneh dari mereka."

Sayaka menolehi Homura.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang membuatmu mengatakan kalau _senpai_ itu 'berbahaya'?"

Homura berkedip sekali, dua kali, lalu menjawab asal dengan wajah poker.

"Pada usia segini, anak gadis SMP mudah sekali terpengaruh. Jika mereka terus bersama Mami Tomoe yang sepertinya beraspirasi menjadi baker handal itu... bisa jadi mereka akan terpengaruh dan ikut-ikutan ingin menjadi _baker_ , melupakan cita-cita mereka yang sebenarnya. Menurutku, itu berbahaya." Itu alasan yang sangat bodoh, Homura mengakui. Bahkan dia mau menampar dirinya sendiri karena telah mengucapkan itu.

Sayaka melongo... lalu tertawa kencang, "Hahahaha! Alasan macam apa itu?! Akemi-san, itu konyol sekali! Dan kupikir di sini kaulah _straight man_ -nya!"

B-berani-beraninya Sayaka menertawainya! Homura mencengkeram _frame_ kacamatanya erat-erat, kesal. Siapa juga yang mengajaknya melakukan ini... dasar idiot!

"Tapi, itu jawaban yang amat diplomatis dari seorang yang diseret berkeliling di luar kemauannya, hmm, hmm," Sayaka melipat lengannya dan mengangguk khidmat. "Kalau begitu, kurasa aku harus mengakhiri penyelidikan."

Homura mengatakan alasan konyol itu juga karena (lagi-lagi) terseret temponya Sayaka-eh, tunggu.

"Kamu mau sudahan?" tanya Homura, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

Sayaka melepas kumis palsunya. "Mm-hmm. Tapi jangan salah sangka, aku masih curiga kepada _senpai_ itu... hanya saja kali ini dia berhasil menutupi jejaknya dengan pintar. Tapi, yah, hari ini sudah cukup. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

"Eh...?"

"Dengan kata lain, aku masih percaya padamu, kalau _senpai_ itu 'berbahaya'. Aku berpikir kalau kamu itu pintar dan sepertinya tahu banyak hal-hal yang nggak terduga, Akemi-san. Jadi, sampai aku bisa membuktikan perkataanmu tadi, aku nggak akan menyerah mengungkap kebenaran! Ah, tentunya aku nggak akan melibatkanmu lagi. Sayaka-chan si detektif ternama ini akan berjuang sendiri!" Sayaka memompa lengannya.

Ah.

Satu lagi sisi lain Sayaka yang diketahui Homura saat itu.

Ia tidak mudah percaya dan bekerjasama, tapi sekalinya percaya... maka ia akan jadi seorang yang amat loyal. Homura tersenyum simpul begitu menyadari ini.

Sayaka mengangkat kedua lengannya, menimbulkan bunyi gemeretak yang enak didengar. "Ngggh. Jadi, sekarang enaknya ngapain? Mumpung kita sudah di sini."

"Kamu masih mau jalan-jalan?" tanya Homura. Padahal dia belum jadi Puella Magi, tapi staminanya begitu besar!

"Iya dong! Sejak Madoka dan Hitomi meninggalkanku, aku jadi jarang main!" Sayaka menoleh sana-sini, dan matanya pun berbinar. "Ah, aku tahu! Karena sudah cukup gelap, bagaimana kalau kita makan _crepe_ saja di kios sana? Tentunya, aku yang traktir karena sudah merepotkanmu!"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Homura, ia menyeretnya. Si rambut hitam itu sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk menolak...

Lagi-lagi, makanan. Tadi siang juga, Sayaka langsung mengubah sikap negatifnya ke Homura setelah ia menjanjikan mentraktirnya di kantin sekolah... rupanya benar kata orang, cara menarik perhatian seorang gadis yang tengah bertumbuh dan aktif di sekolah adalah dengan makanan!

Atau itu hanya berlaku untuk Kyoko?

Ah, Sekarang Homura tahu kenapa Sayaka bisa menarik Kyoko.

.

"..." Homura melongo melihat _crepe_ penuh _topping_ di genggaman tangannya. Sayaka sepertinya memesankan semua _topping_ yang ada di kios itu! Buah-buahan, es krim, wafer, keju, serpihan biskuit... ugh, melihatnya saja Homura mau mual. Ia tidak suka makanan yang terlalu manis, terimakasih banyak ( _cake_ dari Mami-waktu ia masih berteman dengannya-adalah pengecualian).

"Huhu, hebat, kan? Karena sering kemari, aku dapat bonus buat _topping_ -nya! Benar kan, _ossan_?" Sayaka menoleh ke om-om penjual _crepe_.

"Itu karena Sayaka-chan sangat manis!"

"Dasar _lolicon_!" balas Sayaka. Tapi om itu sepertinya tidak tersinggung, dia malah tertawa kencang.

Satu lagi yang diketahui Homura, Sayaka ini orangnya supel, dia mudah bergaul bahkan dengan orang-orang di luar sekolah. Sangat berkebalikan dari para Puella Magi yang dia kenal...

Puas tertawa, Sayaka lalu menolehi Homura.

"Hmm, kenapa? Apa kamu nggak suka makanan yang terlalu manis?" ia bertanya. Saat Homura tidak menjawab, ia berkata lagi, "Tenang saja, om ini sudah sangat ahli! Begitu melihatmu, mungkin dia sudah bisa menakar kadar kemanisan yang pas buatmu!"

"Ahahaha, Sayaka-chan, kamu pikir _ossan_ ini _scanner_ atau apa? Kamu membuatku terkesan sebagai seorang yang selalu mengamati gadis-gadis pelanggan dengan mata mesum!"

"E-eeh?" Sayaka tampak amat terkejut (akting). "Ku-kukira kacamata itu kacamata tembus pandang yang juga bisa mengukur berat badan cewek..."

"Kalau aku punya itu aku nggak akan bekerja di sini, hahahaha!"

Mereka tertawa bersama lagi setelahnya. Di tengah tawanya, Sayaka melirik Homura dan mengedipkan mata, memberi kode kalau Homura tidak perlu ragu.

Maka, Homura menggigit _crepe_ -nya, dan... "Oh?"

Itu tidak semanis yang dia bayangkan. Terasa lembut dan penuh rasa, tapi tidak terlalu manis. Sayaka benar, om ini adalah seorang jenius _crepe_...

"Siapa kamu sebenarnya, Miki-san? Kamu selalu tahu makanan-makanan paling enak..." adalah perkataan konyol itu yang terucap pertama kali dari mulut Homura.

Sayaka dan si om tertawa kencang mendengar itu.

"Ahahaha! Aku hanya seorang yang suka jajan!" Sayaka mengakui tanpa malu.

Kali ini, wajah Homura memerah, tidak menyangka bisa mengucapkan hal sebodoh itu... ia pun menundukkan kepalanya sambil terus menggigit sedikit-sedikit _crepe_ -nya.

Saat itu Sayaka sudah menghabiskan _crepe_ miliknya (dengan _topping_ yang kurang lebih sama dengan Homura). Ia meremas-remas kertas pembungkusnya dan mencari tempat sampah saat ia menyadari sesuatu. "Hm?"

Di pipi Homura ada sedikit krim yang tercecer. Tanpa ragu, Sayaka mencoleknya... dan dengan diiringi tatapan kaget Homura, menjilatnya. "Hmm, ini masih cukup manis buatku."

"!?" wajah Homura meledak.

Melihat cewek dingin itu merona dahsyat, wajah Sayaka juga ikut-ikutan meledak.

Di kios, sang _ossan_ mimisan menyaksikan itu.

 **\- Part 1/? End -**

* * *

 **A/N**

Shoutout buat **Katzius** yang me-review 'Lunch with the Devil' dan memberiku ide menulis HomuSaya! Atau SayaHomu?

Note: Sayaka masuk klub baseball karena waktu menolong Mami, dia bawa pemukul baseball.


	2. Black is Not Evil?

**A Beautiful Mistake**

 **A Puella Magi Madoka Magica fanfiction**

 **Puella Magi Madoka Magica** **Magica Quartet**

 **Chapter II**

 **Dark is not Evil?**

* * *

"A. Ke. Mi-saan!"

Panggilan itu seolah dinyanyikan Sayaka ketika sampai di dekat bangku Homura, di mana pemiliknya sedang meringkas alat tulis (bagian dari akting sebagai murid teladan). Homura mengangkat wajah, melihat si rambut biru menyeringai padanya.

"Hari ini juga, ayo ke klub bersama-sama!"

"... tanpa kamu ajak pun aku akan berangkat, kamu tahu," jawab Homura, dingin.

"Hehehe, meskipun begitu, hariku seperti nggak lengkap tanpa mampir ke tempatmu," Sayaka menyeringai.

Homura menghela napas, "Begitu?"

Tanpa berkomentar lagi, ia bangkit dari kursinya dan membalikkan badan. Sayaka mengikutinya sambil senyum-senyum, dan merekapun berjalan keluar kelas.

Selama beberapa hari ini, ia memang menjadi lebih dekat dengan Sayaka, lebih dekat dari hubungan mereka di alur-alur waktu sebelumnya. Mereka pergi ke klub dan pulang bersama, kadang-kadang juga Sayaka menyeretnya jalan-jalan.

Di sisi lain, Sayaka masih berkomunikasi dengan Madoka dan Hitomi, tapi hanya untuk hal-hal umum seperti pelajaran dan urusan sekolah, sedangkan rasa penasarannya kepada Mami seolah menguap begitu saja.

Ini bagus buat Homura.

.

Sementara mengikuti kegiatan klub _kyudo_ yang monoton dan melelahkan (ketua klub berharap sangat banyak pada Homura, jadi menu latihannya digandakan), Homura masih bisa melakukan _multi-tasking_ dengan memikirkan situasinya saat ini.

Madoka dan Hitomi belum membuat kontrak dengan Kyubey, meskipun Homura tidak tahu sampai kapan ini bisa dipertahankan. Tiap hari, sembari bekerja sebagai Puella Magi, ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengecek duo itu dan Mami. Hampir seminggu sudah lewat, tapi belum ada perubahan yang berarti.

Tapi Homura tidak mau lengah.

Batas perputaran waktu yang bisa ia lakukan, atau bisa dibilang batas waktu untuk misinya, adalah 1 bulan. Atau kurang, jika di tengah-tengah terjadi sesuatu yang meyakinkannya bahwa perjalanannya sudah gagal. Dalam sebulan itu, ia harus menghalangi Madoka menjadi Puella Magi, sekaligus mempersiapkan pertarungan melawan Walpurgisnacht. Dan kalau bisa, menjaga agar Kyouko, Sayaka, dan Mami bisa bertahan sampai akhir.

Mengambil istilah _video game_ , Penyihir raksasa itu adalah _final_ _boss_ , ujian terakhir yang harus dihadapi Homura. Jika ia sukses mengalahkan Walpurgisnacht, sementara Madoka tidak menjadi Puella Magi, maka misinya berhasil (Sayaka dan yang lain setelah itu, peduli amat).

Hanya itu... tapi belasan kali melakukan putaran waktu, ia tidak juga sukses.

Kali ini, situasinya sedikit berbeda. Beberapa langkah yang sudah ia lakukan, sejauh ini menunjukkan tanda-tanda yang positif.

Karena itu, ia yakin-

"Akemi-san?"

Panggilan dan lambaian tangan Sayaka di depan wajahnya, menyadarkan Homura dari lamunan.

Sekarang mereka ada di sebuah kafe, satu lagi petualangan kuliner bersama Sayaka sepulang kegiatan klub. Saat itu mereka hanya memesan jus, sih.

"... maaf. Aku tidak mendengarkan tadi," kata Homura terus-terang.

"Nggak apa-apa," kata Sayaka. "Um, yang kukatakan tadi, aku ingin mengikuti Mami Tomoe lagi."

Homura hampir saja menyemprotkan isi mulutnya, sebelum insting mengambil alih dan menahannya. Akibatnya, hidungnya terasa amat sakit dan air mata menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Sayaka terkikik geli dan menyodorkan tisu padanya.

"... apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba berpikir begitu?" tanya Homura setelah nafasnya kembali tenang. Dalam hati ia memaki Sayaka, "Kenapa kau ingat soal ini lagi?!"

Sayaka meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja, dan ekspresinya berubah menjadi ekspresi khawatir. Uh oh, Homura merasa gadis di depannya itu akan mengatakan sesuatu yang merepotkan-

"Karena Madoka dan Hitomi semakin jauh dariku! Mereka bahkan tidak pernah mengangkat teleponku waktu malam, padahal biasanya kami ngobrol bertiga sebelum tidur! Mereka memang masih bicara seperti biasa denganku di sekolah, tapi hanya hal-hal umum saja, nggak pernah menceritakan tentang diri mereka. Aku kesepian dan khawatir...

"Sepertinya... mereka memang mengikuti _senpai_ itu untuk suatu tujuan aneh. Kamu mungkin benar, Mami Tomoe memang berbahaya."

Mereka sengaja menjauhimu agar kau tidak terlibat, pikir lawan bicaranya.

"..." Homura berpikir keras. Ia harus meredam niatan ini secepatnya, sebelum tak bisa menolak permintaan si rambut biru (entah kenapa). Homura mendesah dan berkata, "Miki-san. Pernahkah kamu berpikir kalau alasan mereka menjauhimu... adalah demi kamu sendiri?"

Sayaka mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"... mungkin saja mereka ada masalah personal yang hanya bisa diselesaikan dengan _senpai_ itu. Mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa, agar tidak membuatmu khawatir. Atau mereka tidak mau melibatkanmu," Homura memutar sendoknya. "Jadi, hormatilah perasaan Madoka dan Shizuki-san. Bicaralah dengan mereka seperti biasa, tanpa menyinggung masalah ini."

Sayaka melongo... lalu bertanya, "A-apa itu yang harus dilakukan seorang teman? Diam saja waktu mereka ada masalah? Sekilas niatan mereka memang baik, tapi menurutku itu egois."

Ia mencengkeram gelas minumannya.

"Mereka hanya memikirkan masalah mereka sendiri saja, nggak memikirkan seorang teman yang mengkhawatirkan mereka! Padahal, teman ada untuk dijadikan tempat menyandarkan kepalamu di saat sedih, untuk meraih tanganmu di saat kesusahan, 'kan? Aku rela menjadi sandaran dan uluran tangan mereka, aku siap membantu!"

Homura menyesap sisa jusnya, lalu berkata dengan dingin, "Pemikiran seperti itu hanya akan mendatangkan konflik, Miki-san."

Ugh, Sayaka mundur.

"Satu hal yang bisa kukatakan sekarang, sebagai teman," kata terakhir itu terasa aneh sekali bisa terucap dari mulut Homura. Mereka ini... teman? Sebelumnya tidak pernah ia terpikir bisa akrab dengan Sayaka. "Kalau kamu menghargai persahabatanmu dengan Madoka dan Shizuki-san, jangan ikut campur."

Dengan itu, Homura bangkit meninggalkan Sayaka yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tapi, dilihat dari ekspresinya, ia tidak terima dengan pembicaraan tadi.

"Apa ini langkah yang tepat? Apa kata-kata tadi adalah pilihan terbaik?"

Kedua pemikiran itu memenuhi kepala Homura sepanjang perjalanannya pulang.

-xXxXx-

Selama beberapa hari sesudahnya, Sayaka tidak pernah menghampiri Homura lagi, bahkan terkesan menjauhinya. Di sisi lain, ia tidak mengikuti Mami lagi, juga bertingkah normal kepada Madoka dan Hitomi. Jadi, Sayaka tetap menjalankan saran dari Homura.

Karena tidak pernah bersama Sayaka lagi, Homura pun meninggalkan kegiatan klubnya. Itu kan hanya sebagai kedok agar bisa mengawasinya... jadi, kalau Sayaka sudah tidak mau berurusan dengan Mami, ia sudah tidak memerlukannya lagi.

Homura pun bisa lebih leluasa mengawasi trio Mami-Madoka-Hitomi.

Seperti malam ini.

Homura mendeteksi tabir Penyihir baru di sebuah pabrik tua... tapi hal yang sama pasti juga dirasakan Mami. Ia pun bersembunyi, menunggu kedatangan si veteran.

Benar, tak lama berselang, Mami datang... kali ini hanya bersama Kyubey dan Madoka. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Hitomi Shizuki, entah apa yang terjadi dengannya. Yang jelas, ia belum menjadi Puella Magi atau mati. Homura yakin kalau si rambut hijau itu baik-baik saja, entah di mana.

"Ini dia Penyihirnya," kata Kyubey.

Mami mengangguk dengan mantap, "Kaname-san, kamu sudah siap?"

Madoka mengangkat kedua tangannya yang dikepalkan ke depan wajah, ekspresinya manis sekali (menurut Homura). "Siap, Mami-san!"

"Fufufu. Semangat sekali," Mami tersenyum. Kemudian, ekspresinya tampak serius. "Sebenarnya kalau kamu tidak mau jadi Puella Magi, kamu tidak perlu ikut denganku. Ini terlalu berbahaya-"

"Mami-san masih kepikiran perkataan Akemi-san kapan hari?"

Diingatkan pada serangan frontal Homura, ekspresi Mami berubah lagi. Ia tampak kesal dan sedih. Melihat itu, Madoka pun meraih tangan sang senpai dan menggenggamnya.

"Aku... tidak pernah berpikir kalau Mami-san memaksaku menjadi Puella Magi. Sejak mendengar soal ini dari Kyubey, aku sudah memutuskan; bahwa suatu saat aku akan mengikuti jejak Mami-san dan menjadi Puella Magi. Aku juga ingin melindungi kota ini, keluarga dan teman-temanku, dari Penyihir. Aku yang sama sekali tidak memiliki keunggulan ini, ternyata memiliki potensi sihir yang besar. Aku ingin menggunakan potensi itu!"

Mami (dan Homura) tertegun. Madoka sudah memikirkannya sejauh itu...

Kedua pemikiran yang saling bertolakbelakang pun tercipta.

Mami merasa senang. Bahwa ia akan mendapat teman seperjuangan, suatu hari nanti.

Sedangkan Homura ingin mencekik Mami dan Kyubey yang sudah menanamkan ide itu pada Madoka. Ia pun segera memikirkan cara untuk mencegah kontrak Madoka... dengan lebih agresif.

"Hatimu sungguh mulia, Kaname-san," kata Mami dengan senyum lebar.

"Eh? H-hehehe," Madoka menggaruk pipinya yang memerah.

Homura menyaksikan itu semua dengan mata menyipit. Tangannya mencengkeram pinggir bangunan tempatnya duduk sampai jari-jarinya memutih.

"I-itu... kenapa atmosfernya bagus sekali? Tidak bagus... aku harus segera memisahkan mereka sebelum berkembang lebih jauh!"

...

Setelah itu, Mami dan Madoka memasuki tabir Penyihir. Homura mengikuti mereka dengan mengendap-endap, tapi tujuannya lebih kepada memisahkan mereka berdua. Kecemburuan, tanpa disadarinya, melemparkan misinya ke prioritas kedua.

Di sisi lain, pertarungan Mami sudah dimulai. Lawannya adalah si Penyihir Makanan Penutup, Charlotte. Si Penyihir berbentuk boneka kecil itu hanya terdiam di atas kursi makan raksasanya, di saat Mami sudah melakukan berbagai manuver menyerang mengandalkan sihir pitanya.

Melihat pasifnya si musuh, Mami tanpa sengaja membiarkan rasa senang mengambil alih fokusnya. Rasa senang karena Madoka mau terus menjadi temannya, di kala senang maupun berbahaya. Rasa senang karena ia akan dapat teman bertarung suatu saat nanti.

Ia juga merasa ingin menyombongkan diri kepada Homura.

Bahwa apapun yang si rambut hitam itu katakan, apapun pendapat buruk tentangnya, Mami masih bisa memiliki teman yang setia.

Karena memikirkan itulah, Mami lengah.

Ia tak sempat menyadari bahwa wujud asli Charlotte ada di dalam boneka kecil itu...

Madoka, yang berdiri di sisi area pertarungan, menyadari situasi gawat itu. Ia pun berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga, "Mami-saaan!"

Saat Mami mendengar teriakan Madoka, yang dilihatnya hanya sebuah wajah mirip badut, wajah Charlotte yang sebenarnya. Waktu seolah bergerak dengan amat lambat.

"Madoka, cepat, buat kontrak denganku! Kamu masih sempat menolong Mami!" teriak Kyubey.

Rahang besar Charlotte terbuka lebar-lebar, menampakkan deretan gigi tajam dan kegelapan tanpa batas. Saat itu juga Mami melihat masa lalunya berkelebat di depan wajah. Ini... adalah kematian yang pasti. Sihir seperti apapun takkan bisa menyelamatkannya-

"B-baiklah! Kyubey, aku-"

"Itu tidak perlu kau lakukan."

Dengan gelegar yang bergema di seluruh penjuru ruang dan waktu, Charlotte terpental menjauhi Mami. Si Penyihir segera bangkit, dan tolah-toleh mencari orang yang menggagalkan waktu _snack_ -nya... dan ia pun melihat Homura.

Puella Magi hitam itu berdiri di depan Madoka, sebelah tangannya terjulur melindungi gadis itu. Sebuah _dynamic entry_.

"A-Akemi-san?"

"... aku akan menyelamatkan Mami Tomoe. Diam di sini dan jangan lakukan apapun, Madoka."

Wujud Homura menghilang, dan dalam sekejap muncul di dekat Charlotte. Sebenarnya ia menghentikan waktu dan berlari cepat, sehingga tampak seperti melakukan teleportasi jarak dekat.

Charlotte langsung mengarahkan mulut besar padanya...!

Wujud si rambut hitam kembali menghilang, kali ini ia muncul di samping Charlotte. Si Penyihir memutar kepalanya, tapi Homura berhasil menghindar lagi. Ia bahkan dengan pedenya berdiri di atas kepala si Penyihir! Charlotte menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menjatuhkan Homura. Tapi ia tidak bergeming.

Sementara itu, Madoka menghampiri Mami yang masih membeku ketakutan itu.

"Mami-san!" teriaknya. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Si senpai menolehi Madoka dengan gerakan yang amat kaku, seperti sebuah boneka yang pegasnya tidak diputar. Pandangannya kosong, "Ka-Kaname-san...? Apa yang terjadi? Apa... aku masih hidup?"

"Iya! Akemi-san datang menolongmu! Sekarang semuanya akan baik-baik saja-"

Tiba-tiba terdengar ledakan yang dahsyat dari arah pertarungan Homura dan Charlotte. Saat mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan ke sana, wujud si Penyihir sudah lenyap dilalap api...

Di saat yang sama, tabir Penyihirnya memudar, menandakan pertarungan telah berakhir. Sebuah Grief Seed pun jatuh di tempat Charlotte musnah.

Homura, yang tidak terlihat kecapekan sedikitpun, mengambil Grief Seed itu dan melemparkannya ke arah Mami. "Untuk memulihkan kekuatan sihirmu."

Mami menerima bijih itu dengan tangan gemetar. "Kenapa kamu... menolongku, Akemi-san?" katanya dengan terbata-bata, sepertinya masih _shock_ setelah benar-benar nyaris mati. "A-aku pikir kamu membenciku?"

Homura memandang Mami dengan ekspresi amat dingin.

"Kalau kau mati di sini, Madoka juga akan jadi korban," ia mengibaskan rambutnya. "Jadi, aku hanya menolong Madoka. Menyelamatkanmu bisa dianggap kebetulan."

Itu dingin sekali, tapi Mami bisa merasakan bahwa Homura sangat memperhatikan Madoka. Iapun tersenyum walaupun kondisinya seperti itu, "Apapun itu, terimakasih, Akemi-san," katanya.

Hmph, Homura membalikkan badan.

"Nyaris saja," pikirnya.

Serius, tiap melawan Charlotte, Mami selalu kesulitan. Kalau tidak terluka parah, ya mati mengenaskan. Yang jelas, kekalahan Mami dari Charlotte menjadi salah 1 impetus untuk Madoka menjadi Puella Magi.

Homura menoleh.

"Bagaimana, Madoka? Inilah pertarungan Puella Magi yang sesungguhnya; Mami Tomoe yang veteran pun, nyaris mati hanya karena lengah sejenak saja. Setelah melihat yang seperti itu pun, apa kau masih ingin mengikuti jejaknya?" tanya Homura kemudian.

Kali ini, Madoka tak bisa menjawab. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Sementara Mami mengernyitkan dahi. Perlukah Homura menyerangnya terus-menerus sampai seperti itu?

Si veteran tidak terima. Iapun membuka mulutnya, "Me-memang benar, aku telah membahayakan Kaname-san, tapi-"

Tapi apa?

Mami menghentikan balasannya, "... aku sudah melibatkan Kaname-san dalam bahaya, tidak ada alasan lain untuk membenarkan tindakanku. Akemi-san adalah pihak yang benar di sini."

Sang _senpai_ kemudian bangkit dengan lemah. Ia menolak uluran tangan Madoka yang ingin menopangnya, dan berkata pelan, "Maaf, aku... ingin menyendiri sejenak. Akemi-san, apa aku bisa menitipkan Kaname-san padamu?"

"Tenang saja," Homura melepaskan kostum tempurnya. "Aku bukan kau, Mami Tomoe. Takkan kulibatkan Madoka dalam bahaya."

Mami tersenyum lemah, dan ia pun beralih. Kyubey meloncat ke pundaknya, tapi dia terus memandang Homura, rasa penasaran tersimpan dengan amat rapi dalam ekspresi biasanya.

Dengan itu, Homura juga membalikkan badan. Madoka mengikutinya dengan ragu.

.

Homura berjalan di depan Madoka dengan mantap, karena ia memang amat mengenal jalan menuju rumah si rambut pink. Selama itu pula, mereka berjalan dengan diam. Madoka berulangkali hendak memulai pembicaraan, tapi ia merasa takut pada gadis di depannya itu.

"Madoka."

Tiba-tiba Homura memanggilnya, tanpa menoleh. Yang dipanggil melonjak karena kaget.

"Di mana Hitomi Shizuki?"

"O-oh? Hari ini Sayaka-chan mengajak Hitomi-chan dan beberapa temannya menjenguk Kamijou-kun."

Oh. Ternyata tanpa menyadarinya, Sayaka turut berperan menjauhkan Hitomi dari urusan Puella Magi. Itu bagus. Tapi... perasaan Hitomi kepada Kamijou menjadi salah satu masalah terbesar Sayaka.

Si rambut biru itu memang...

"Kau terlalu baik, Sayaka," pikir Homura.

Kemudian ia tertegun. Huh, sejak kapan ia jadi memikirkan Sayaka... ia menggelengkan kepalanya, ini membuat Madoka penasaran.

"Kenapa... Akemi-san?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," Homura menghela napas panjang. Ia lalu membalikkan badan dan menatap si rambut pink dalam-dalam. "... Madoka. Apa kamu masih mengingat perkataanku?"

Soal resiko menjadi Puella Magi dan bahwa ia tidak sepantasnya membuang kehidupan gadis normal untuk ditukar dengan takdir pertarungan abadi. Madoka mengangguk perlahan.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu masih menemani Mami Tomoe dalam perburuan Penyihir? Apa kamu masih ingin menjadi Puella Magi?"

Madoka terdiam, lalu menjawab perlahan, "Ya. Aku masih ingin."

Ekspresi Homura berubah dan ia hendak mengatakan-atau-berteriak, tapi Madoka menghentikannya.

"Aku... ingin mendampingi Mami-san, karena ia selalu sendiri. Mami-san pernah bercerita kalau kehidupan Puella Magi sangat membuatnya kesepian. Karena berburu Penyihir, ia tidak sempat bersosialisasi dengan teman-teman sekelasnya, bahkan mengikuti kegiatan klub. Tapi, pengorbanannya itu tidak mendapat apresiasi, ia bahkan tidak punya teman seumuran."

Jawaban yang sungguh tulus dari hati mulia Madoka membuat Homura melupakan kekesalannya sesaat. Ia menghela napas panjang.

"Madoka. Itulah resiko lain kehidupan Puella Magi. Kehidupan pertarunganmu akan sangat sepi, karena tak ada yang bisa diajak berbicara soal urusan Penyihir ini. Kamu pikir hanya Mami Tomoe yang mengalaminya? Semua Puella Magi juga... aku juga. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir padanya, Madoka. Ia sudah tahu resikonya, dan tetap menjalani ini," Homura mencengkeram ujung roknya. "Seperti halnya aku.

"Daripada melibatkanmu dalam bahaya dunia ini, lebih baik aku bertarung dalam kesepian."

Homura mengatakan itu dengan senyuman yang amat dipaksakan.

Madoka terdiam melihatnya. Homura, anak pindahan yang dingin dan penuh misteri itu, ternyata bisa memiliki ekspresi yang seperti itu juga.

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Madoka berkata, "Akemi-san ternyata anak yang baik. Maaf, aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai anak dingin. Dan menakutkan, kurasa."

Ia meraih tangan Homura, dan meletakkannya di pipi.

"Mungkin, baru aku yang merasakan kehangatan hatimu yang sebenarnya. Terimakasih, Akemi-san," katanya dengan senyuman yang amat tulus.

Deg!

Jantung Homura berhenti berdetak selama 1 _beat_ mendengar perkataan itu, rona pink mewarnai pipinya. Ia buru-buru melepaskan tangan Madoka, lalu mengalihkan pandangan dan memejamkan matanya.

"Te-terimakasih, Madoka," katanya, gugup. Kemudian ia teringat, "Dan kamu boleh memanggilku Homura. Aku 'kan selalu memanggil nama depanmu."

"Oh! Tentu saja, Homura... chan!"

Tanpa terlihat Madoka dari posisinya, Homura tersenyum amat lebar. Dalam hati, persona 'Moemura'nya meloncat-loncat kegirangan. Keputusannya menolong Mami amat tepat!

"Ya, perasaan ini hanya untuk Madoka. Inilah yang seharusnya..."

-xXxXx-

"Akemi-san," suara itu terdengar ragu, tidak seperti biasanya.

Dengan ekspresi datar, Homura menoleh ke arah si pemanggil... itu Sayaka. Ia menghampirinya, walaupun kalau tidak salah sudah seminggu lebih mereka tidak bicara.

"Apa kabar, Miki-san?" lagi-lagi perkataan bodoh itu terucap dari mulut Homura. Ia menepuk dahinya dalam pikiran. Memalukan.

Tapi nada bicara Homura amatlah ringan. Itu membuat keraguan Sayaka langsung hilang.

"Yah, kabarku baik. Seperti yang kamu lihat, tiap hari aku ke sekolah," Sayaka menjawab dengan sarkastik, sambil menyeringai. Ia mengangkat lengannya, "Sayaka-chan lebih dari sehat!"

"... baguslah kalau begitu," balas Homura.

Pada akhirnya hubungan mereka kembali hanya dengan sapaan bodoh tadi, Homura bisa merasakan mulutnya tersungging tipis. Sayaka yang selalu positif, diakuinya, memang menyenangkan.

Sayaka yang melihat senyuman itu menjadi lebih rileks. Ia pun mengatakan tujuan aslinya menghampiri Homura, "Jadi, uhm... terimakasih atas saranmu kapan hari."

Si rambut hitam memiringkan kepalanya. Saran? Kapan...

Melihat ekspresinya, Sayaka menjelaskan, "Kamu lupa? Yah, kupikir itu juga di luar karaktermu sih, menasihatiku panjang lebar," ia menarik kursi kosong di depan Homura dan duduk di atasnya.

"Aku tetap bicara dengan Madoka dan Hitomi seperti biasa, dan kurasa hubunganku dengan mereka kembali seperti dulu. Kemarin bahkan Hitomi mau kuajak menjenguk Kyousuke bersama anak-anak klub! Jadi, yah, kurang lebih seperti itu. Aku berusaha tidak menyinggung masalah pribadi mereka atau _senpai_ itu."

"Begitu. Baguslah buat kalian," jawab Homura dingin. Ya, ini sungguh bagus. Sayaka yang sudah tidak khawatir lagi, takkan mencoba berurusan lagi dengan Mami. Kemungkinannya menjadi Puella Magi pun semakin kecil.

Karena hal ini dan pembicaraannya dengan Madoka kemarin, minggu pertama di perputaran waktu ini Homura anggap cukup sukses.

Sayaka menggosok dasar hidungnya, pemandangan yang-entah kenapa-dirindukan Homura.

"Karena itu, untuk merayakan kembalinya persahabatan kami... sepulang sekolah, maukah kamu ikut denganku? Petualangan kuliner, seperti dulu. Tentu saja aku yang traktir."

Homura rela diseret-seret Sayaka dulu karena ia ingin mengawasinya. Setelah merasa itu berhasil, sebenarnya ia sudah tak ada urusan lagi dengannya (paling tidak, sampai Sayaka terseret dalam hal bodoh lagi)... tapi tidak apa-apalah.

"Baiklah."

"Sip!" Sayaka meloncat dari atas kursinya. "Kalau begitu, sampai nanti!"

Homura melambaikan tangannya. "Anak ini, mendengarku menyetujui ajakannya saja bisa sebegitu gembiranya..."

Ini membuat Homura tersenyum. Entah kenapa, bicara tanpa tujuan dengan Sayaka membuatnya tenang. Ia merasakan jadi anak SMP biasa kalau bersama si rambut biru, bagaimana tidak dengan wisata kuliner dan belanja yang selalu mereka lakukan sebelum konflik dengan Mami.

.

Tanpa sadar, si rambut hitam menunggu saat pulang sekolah dengan penuh antisipasi... sehingga, waktu terasa berjalan amat cepat. Tiba-tiba saja bel tanda akhir pelajaran telah berbunyi.

"Sampai besok, Madoka dan Hitomi!" sembari mengatakan itu, Sayaka melesat keluar kelas lebih dulu seperti biasa.

"... bukankah lebih praktis kalau kita jalan bersama?" pikirnya sambil meringkasi barang-barang bawaannya. "Hmm?"

Ia tiba-tiba merasakan keberadaan Madoka di dekatnya. Homura pun menoleh dengan wajah santai untuk menyambut si rambut pink kesayangannya.

Tapi, ternyata Madoka datang bersama Hitomi, dengan wajah-wajah serius. Ini segera mengembalikan Homura ke ekspresi netralnya.

"Homura-chan," Madoka menyapanya dengan telepati.

Telepati... jelas ini masalah Puella Magi.

"Ada apa lagi?"

Lagi-lagi, Madoka tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia tampak gugup, memain-mainkan ujung roknya. Melihat itu, Hitomi menghela napas panjang, lalu mengambil alih,

"Langsung saja. Aku ingin bicara tentang perlakuanmu kepada Mami-senpai, kemarin. Memang kamu sudah menolongnya, tapi kamu tidak boleh menyindirnya sekejam itu."

Si rambut hitam menghela napas. Lagi-lagi Mami. Ia bangkit dan menjawab, "Baiklah. Tapi, sebentar saja. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang."

"Tidak bisakah sekarang, Homura-chan? Aku... ingin konflik ini segera selesai," dan seolah tahu kalau dirinya adalah kelemahan Homura, Madoka menatap si rambut hitam dengan mata besar memelas. Ini adalah teknik andalan yang takkan bisa ditaklukkan Homura walau berapa kalipun ia memutar roda gigi waktu... 'mata-anak-kucing-yang-ditinggalkan'.

Homura merasa ulu hatinya tertusuk telak. Itu sangat tidak adil! Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan diri agar tidak memeluk Madoka saat itu juga.

"... maaf, Sayaka. Bagaimanapun juga, aku harus mengutamakan Madoka," pikirnya.

Homura pun mengikuti kedua orang itu ke atap sekolah, sementara Sayaka menunggu di gerbang sekolah dengan santai, tanpa mengetahui apa-apa.

...

Sepulang sekolah, atap SMP Mitakihara diwarnai oleh mentari senja yang kemerahan lembut. Di penghujung musim semi ini, udaranya masih hangat sehingga tempat ini jadi tempat favorit anak-anak untuk makan siang. Tapi, tidak waktu sepulang sekolah. Banyak cerita misteri yang berlatar atap sekolah, sehingga anak-anak menghindari tempat itu pada sore hari.

Itu tidak berlaku buat Madoka dan yang lain. Hantu? Penampakan? Semua tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Penyihir!

Tapi walaupun begitu, Homura merasa apa yang dilihatnya di sana tak lebih buruk dari Penyihir... seorang Mami Tomoe, yang duduk dengan kaki bersilang dan wajah serius. Begitu melihat Homura, mata dengan iris emasnya terbelalak... hal yang sama juga dirasakan Homura.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" teriak mereka berdua, kompak.

Hitomi dan Madoka berlari ke pintu keluar bangunan sekolah, menghalangi jalur mundurnya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan tadi, kami sudah muak terhadap perselisihan kalian berdua, Mami-san dan Akemi-san. Kalian berdua adalah Puella Magi, selayaknya bekerjasama menghadapi Penyihir, bukan saling menyerang mental," kata Hitomi.

Di sampingnya, Madoka mengangguk sangat cepat seperti sedang menggerus bawang. "Ja-jadi, kalian harus bicara serius, empat mata saja!" sambungnya kemudian.

"Madoka-"

"Kaname-san-"

Merasa menjadi target Homura dan Mami, si rambut pink berlutut melindungi kepalanya. Hitomi tersenyum penuh pengertian. "Ini... ide dariku. Kalian tidak bisa terus menghindari ini, tahu."

Si rambut hitam memandang si veteran dengan sepasang mata yang memancarkan ketidaksukaan teramat sangat. Dalam perjalanannya, ia hampir tidak pernah akrab dengan Mami. Bagaimanapun ia mencoba menahan diri, ia selalu menjadikan Mami sebagai penghalang yang harus disingkirkan.

Dari Madoka. Dari Sayaka. Darinya.

"Kau minta aku bicara serius? Baik, akan kukatakan semuanya," Homura mengepalkan tangannya erat. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau merusak reputasinya di depan Madoka lebih jauh, tapi ia juga ingin mengungkapkan semua unek-uneknya.

Homura menatap wajah Mami, dan berkata dengan amat tegas,

"Aku _sangat_ membencimu, Mami Tomoe."

Ketiga gadis yang bersamanya terhenyak. Mereka tahu kalau Homura ini tidak menyukai Mami, tapi tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan mengatakannya secara amat gamblang seperti ini, karena itu di luar karakternya, yang biasa lebih memilih diam!

"Seperti yang kukatakan kapan hari, kau terus berusaha menyeret Madoka dan Hitomi Shizuki ke dalam kehidupan Puella Magi... hanya karena kau merasa kesepian. Kau _memang_ kesepian! Bukankah saat kau menerima kontrak ini, dan saat mulai terbiasa bertarung melawan Penyihir, kau menyadari bahwa kehidupan ini adalah bayaran yang pantas untuk harapanmu yang terkabul? Kejam, kau mungkin berpikir begitu. Memang! Ini kejam!

"Kau yang sok kuat dan tegar di luar, tapi di dalam kau hanyalah seorang gadis kesepian yang mengharap imbalan atas jasamu sebagai Puella Magi."

Homura menatap wajah Mami-yang hanya bisa melongo dengan mata nanar itu-dan melanjutkan,  
"Kau seorang yang munafik, Mami Tomoe. Kau tahu bahaya kehidupan ini, tapi kau terus memamerkan kehebatanmu kepada Madoka dan Hitomi Shizuki, karena kau berharap mereka akan menemanimu dalam pertarungan!"

Sekarang ia mengangkat tangan, menuding si korban amukannya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjauhkan mereka dari kehidupan berbahaya ini, apa itu sangat sulit buatmu?!"

Jika tatapan mata mampu membunuh, Mami yakin bahwa ia sudah mati berulangkali menghadapi tatapan amat tajam dari Homura. Tapi, itu malah membuatnya marah.

Memangnya apa hak si rambut hitam menuduhnya begitu? Menjadikannya tokoh antagonis dalam konflik ini? Ia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

"Memangnya... apa hakmu bicara begitu kepadaku?! Apa yang kau tahu tentangku, tentang perjuanganku sebagai Puella Magi, tentang alasanku bertarung?!" Mami berteriak. "Kau bilang aku memaksa Kaname-san dan Shizuki-san menemaniku bertarung, itu benar! Aku mengakuinya! Aku tidak ingin bertarung sendirian! Manusia tidak bisa bertahan hidup tanpa bersosialisasi, dan itu termasuk Puella Magi sepertiku!

"Memangnya tahu apa kau tentang kesepian, Homura Akemi? Kau selalu bertarung sendirian! Tidak pernah memiliki teman, kau tidak pernah mengetahui... ba-bagaimana rasanya sendirian setelah sekian lama berjuang bersama teman!"

Kalimat terakhir itu keluar dengan suara bergetar, campuran perasaan marah dan sedih. Homura tahu alasannya, Mami tak perlu cerita.

Sang veteran teringat tentang Kyouko Sakura yang pernah menemaninya sebagai murid dan partner. Sekarang, mereka berpisah karena konflik yang terjadi setelah keluarga Kyouko meninggal... di alur waktu manapun, cerita yang sama terulang.

Homura tidak pernah merasa simpatik terhadap Mami. Bertarung sendirian tanpa teman... itu adalah balasan dari harapannya yang egois, untuk menyelamatkan diri sendiri dari kecelakaan yang menimpa keluarganya. Selain itu, sudah tidak perlu dikatakan lagi kalau sifat Homura dan Mami tidak akan cocok sampai kapanpun.

Tapi, _senpai_ itu juga memegang peranan terhadap takdir Madoka, sebagai pemain penting dalam drama berdurasi 1 bulan ini. Ada beberapa alur waktu di mana Homura dan Mami bisa bersosialisasi dengan cukup akrab, tapi alur-alur itu jugalah yang jadi penyesalan terbesar Homura.

Kegagalan-kegagalan paling luar biasa yang dialaminya, semua terjadi kalau terlalu mempercayai Mami.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang diriku, Mami Tomoe? Tidak pernah punya teman, katamu? _Kau_ lah yang tidak tahu apa-apa," kata Homura, akhirnya. Kepalanya tertunduk, air mata frustasi hampir menetes dari kedua iris ungunya. "Tentangku. Pengalamanku sebagai Puella Magi. Apa yang kukorbankan untuk kekuatan ini. Bahkan, kau tidak tahu apa sebenarnya Puella Magi itu."

Kalimat terakhir itu menarik perhatian Hitomi. Ia memang yang masih tegar mendengar amukan Homura, jika dibandingkan dengan Mami yang mematung tidak bereaksi, dan Madoka yang menutup telinganya karena tidak tega. Ia kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada konfrontasi di depannya.

"... apa ada hal lain tentang Puella Magi yang hanya diketahui Akemi-san?" pikirnya.

Pemikiran itu terpotong dengan sebuah suara manis yang khas.

"Tidak apa-apakah kalian diam saja di sini?"

Semua mata tertuju ke arahnya... untuk melihat Kyubey, yang muncul begitu saja bagaikan hantu, di tengah-tengah mereka semua. Menyadari dirinya jadi pusat perhatian, Kyubey mengibaskan ekor layaknya hewan peliharaan biasa.

Hewan peliharaan... yang membawa berita buruk.

"Karena... tabir Penyihir muncul di kompleks Hyakka. Seingatku, ada teman seumuran kalian yang tinggal di sana, benar begitu?"

Madoka dan Hitomi terperanjat... kompleks Hyakka yang dikatakan Kyubey itu, adalah daerah tempat tinggal Sayaka!

Tapi, perasaan mereka tidak sebanding dengan apa yang dirasakan Homura.

Ia panik. Karena telah melupakan janjinya dengan Sayaka sekarang anak itu ada dalam bahaya besar! Antara terbunuh oleh Penyihir, dan membuat Madoka serta Hitomi putus asa... atau lebih buruk, ia selamat-entah karena apa-dan kemudian terlibat dengan Puella Magi.

"Madoka. Hitomi. Kalian masih sempat menolong temanmu Sayaka itu, asal-"

Homura pun segera bertindak. Ia berubah ke kostum tempurnya, "Jangan lakukan apa-apa. Serahkan ini padaku."

"A-Akemi-san?"

"Kita belum selesai!" teriak Hitomi.

Tanpa mengabaikan panggilan mereka, wujud Homura seolah menghilang dengan memanfaatkan perpindahan saat waktu berhenti oleh perisainya. Ia berlari menelusuri jalan-jalan Mitakihara dengan kepanikan mewarnai wajahnya.

Sayaka... Sayaka, jangan bertindak bodoh! Ia merasa ingin berdoa saat itu.

...

Sayaka menendang kaleng minumannya yang kosong kuat-kuat. Benda yang terbuat dari seng itu melayang jauh, menabrak pinggiran tempat sampah, dan terpental keluar. Ia kurang kontrol rupanya...

Bagaimana tidak?

Homura... mengingkari janjinya.

Lama sudah Sayaka menunggu temannya yang pendiam itu, tapi ia tak kunjung datang. Karena penasaran, Sayaka bertanya kepada teman-teman sekelasnya, dan mendapat jawaban kalau Homura pergi bersama Madoka dan Hitomi.

Sayaka sangat menyayangi 2 sahabatnya itu, sungguh. Tapi, kali ini ia ingin sekali marah pada mereka. "Setelah mengabaikanku demi seorang senpai, kalian juga ingin mengacaukan pertemananku dengan Homura?!" pikirnya, kesal.

Karena itu, ia memilih pulang, daripada marah-marah dan menggerutu tidak jelas di sekolah. Ia akan pulang, dan tidur sampai besok pagi! Ya, persetan dengan Homura, bahkan Madoka dan Hitomi! Apalagi, _senpai_ berdada besar itu, persetan semuanya!

Perasaan negatif ini memenuhi hatinya. Ia merasa berjalan dalam kondisi lemas karena menahan marah... seolah gravitasi tidak berlaku pada badannya.

"Heh?" menyadari itu, Sayaka memandang ke bawah, di mana kedua kakinya-

Tidak menapak tanah.

"Apa yang-"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan teriakannya, angin tiba-tiba berhembus dari bawah, membuatnya panik menutupi roknya (walaupun ia pakai celana pendek di bawah)... dan iapun jatuh. Jatuh bebas.

Seolah-olah sejak tadi ia berjalan di udara dan tiba-tiba gravitasi ingat kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh-dan menariknya ke bawah.

"KYAAAA!?"

Teriakan amat feminim yang di luar karakter terlontar dari mulut Sayaka, tapi siapa juga yang bisa menyalahkannya? Tiba-tiba saja ia berada dalam situasi absurd yang berhubungan dengan hidup-dan-mati!

Tapi bukan Sayaka Miki namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja.

Melihat sesuatu berwarna hitam di bawahnya-seperti semacam tali-ia pun segera menyiapkan kedua tangannya untuk meraih itu. Kemampuan atletiknya menunjukkan peran di sini, ia berhasil meraih benda yang memang tali itu untuk menghentikan jatuhnya. Tangannya terasa sakit karenanya, ia merasa telapaknya robek, tapi itu lebih baik daripada jatuh.

"Fiuh," Sayaka menghela napas. Satu masalah berhasil ia atasi, tapi, "Tempat apa ini?!"

Ia sekarang berada di suatu... tempat, kalau langit biru bisa kau anggap tempat. Langit biru beserta beberapa awan putih terbentang luas tanpa batas, ia tidak bisa melihat tanah atau laut di bawahnya. Yang ia genggam memang adalah tali, tali jemuran lebih tepatnya, karena di sekitarnya terlihat kaus dan celana beraneka warna tergantung.

"Ini mimpi kan?" gumamnya. Tapi, rasa nyeri di kedua tangannya menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Oh, sial. Terjebak dalam apa lagi aku ini... hm?"

Ia mendengar suara 'syut-syut' secara samar di sekelilingnya. Ia menoleh sana-sini, tapi sumber suara itu tak juga ia lihat. Sampai...

"Uu-!"

Sebuah sepatu _skating_ muncul di depan wajahnya, nyaris mengenai hidungnya kalau saja ia tidak menghindar dengan cekatan.

Penasaran, Sayaka menoleh ke atas, dan-

Rupanya bukan hanya sepatu _skating_ yang berjatuhan, tapi... badan bawah gadis dengan rok dan sepatu _skating_. Hal itu sungguh absurd, Sayaka hanya bisa melongo.

Tapi bengongnya segera digantikan dengan kepanikan karena benda-benda tidak jelas itu berjatuhan ke arahnya! Dengan gerakan atletik yang luar biasa, ia menghindari mereka satu-persatu... sampai tali tempatnya bergantung bergetar dahsyat.

"Hiiii?!" Sayaka hanya bisa berteriak. Ada apa lagi-

Saat itulah, makhluk-Sayaka tidak yakin apa yang dilihatnya-itu muncul.

Sebuah rok raksasa, dengan... dua tangan terjulur dari tempat yang seharusnya ada sepasang kaki. Dan sebelum kau berpikir macam-macam, bagian bawah rok itu kosong, seperti kegelapan tanpa batas.

Melihat ini, Sayaka yakin bahwa ia akhirnya gila karena tekanan selama beberapa hari ini.

"Sepertinya aku harus menelpon rumah sakit jiwa atau semacamnya-"

Itu reaksi orang yang sudah benar-benar pasrah karena tidak mengerti.

Saat itulah sang ksatria memilih untuk menampakkan wujudnya.

.

Secercah kilatan merah membelah langit biru.

Hujan benda-mirip-perempuan-dengan-sepatu- _skating_ itu dihindari sang kilat tanpa mengurangi kecepatan. Dengan manuver yang luar biasa, si kilat membelok ke sana-kemari, naik-turun, menciptakan lintasan yang meninggalkan cahaya merah yang indah.

Tujuannya adalah makhluk yang mirip rok raksasa itu. Begitu mencapainya, wujud kilat itu berubah. Sebuah tombak raksasa tiba-tiba muncul darinya, menghunjam dahsyat si makhluk. Sekali, dua kali, berulangkali tombak itu menyerang tanpa jeda.

Sampai akhirnya si makhluk musnah dalam kobaran api.

Di saat yang sama, dunia langit itu memudar, dan perlahan Sayaka merasakan bahwa ia kembali ke daerah Hyakka yang sangat dikenalnya.

Ia... masih hidup?

Sayaka menepuk pipinya untuk menyadarkan diri karena mau tumbang. Semua kejadian aneh itu membuatnya pusing...

"Pertarungan termudah selama hidupku!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang gadis yang penuh percaya diri.

Sayaka mengangkat kepalanya untuk mencari sumbernya, dan melihat seorang gadis berambut merah dengan kuncir ekor kuda panjang yang mencapai pinggangnya. Ia mengenakan sebuah gaun merah tanpa lengan yang ujung bawahnya bergelombang, dan di tangannya ada sebuah... tombak? Bentuk ujung tombak itu mirip dengan apa yang menghabisi makhluk besar tadi. Si rambut merah itu memutar-mutar tombak dan meletakkannya di belakang lehernya dengan santai. Ia menyeringai dengan sebuah taring kecil menonjol, lalu menundukkan badan dan meraih sebuah benda berwarna hitam.

Sebenarnya, ini di luar kebiasaan seorang Kyouko Sakura, menyelamatkan calon korban Penyihir. Ia lebih suka menunggu si calon itu menjadi _familiar_ dan kemudian Penyihir untuk 'dipanen' kemudian hari.

Tapi entah kenapa, melihat si rambut biru ada hal tak terjelaskan yang membuat badannya bergerak sendiri untuk menolongnya. Eh, paling tidak, Grief Seed si Penyihir itu cukup besar, ia bisa mendapat asupan sihir selama beberapa hari darinya.

Kyouko melepas kostum Puella Magi-nya, dan memasukkan bijih itu ke saku. Kemudian ia menolehi Sayaka dan bertanya, "Oi, kau nggak apa-apa?"

Mendengar itu, Sayaka tersadar dari bengongnya. Gadis misterius itu bicara dengannya?

"Gawat," pikirnya.

Mungkin tidak banyak yang tahu soal ini, tapi Sayaka adalah pecinta komik _shonen_. Sehingga melihat kejadian ini ia berpikir seperti di komik-komik.

Situasi aneh, makhluk tidak jelas, kemudian penolong misterius...

Sayaka merasa ia akan terlibat dalam sesuatu yang amat merepotkan dan berbahaya kalau terus berada di sini. Jadi, ia memejamkan mata erat-erat dan membalikkan badan, "Aku nggak melihat apa-apa... aku nggak melihat apa-apa... ayo pergi, nggak ada yang bisa dilihat di sini..."

Ctak.

Guratan otot muncul di dahi si rambut merah. Beraninya mengabaikan si penolongnya? Bukannya ia berharap mendapat terimakasih atau apa sih, tapi tingkahnya itu amat menyebalkan!

Jadi, ia berlari ke depan Sayaka, dan... mencubit hidungnya.

"Auw!" dengan itu, Sayaka membuka mata dan berusaha melepaskan hidungnya, tapi genggaman gadis berambut merah itu terlalu kuat. "A-apa-apaan?!"

Puas, ia melepas hidung Sayaka, dan menyilangkan lengannya. "Kau menyebalkan! Apa itu tingkahmu kepada seorang yang menolongmu?"

Sayaka mengedipkan mata sekali, dua kali, lalu...

"Eh? Kau itu... nyata?"

Pertanyaan bodoh itu membuat si rambut merah terjungkal. Untungnya, ia bisa menggunakan tombaknya sebagai tumpuan.

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?!" teriaknya. "Namaku Kyouko Sakura dan aku adalah Puella Magi!"

Di saat yang sama, perutnya memutuskan untuk ikut menyapa Sayaka.

...

"Jadi, kamu ini semacam _mahou shoujo_ , begitu?"

Kyouko yang sedang menyeruput mi _cup_ menghentikan gerakannya, mulutnya terbuka dan kuah beserta mi berjatuhan ke bawah.

Sayaka mengernyit jijik, "Iiiih! Kenapa kamu makannya belepotan seperti anak kecil!?"

Kyouko meraih tisu yang diberikan Sayaka dan mengelap mulutnya, "Kau sih, ngomong yang aneh-aneh! _Mahou shoujo_? Kah! Puella Magi JAUH lebih keren dari hal kekanak-kanakan itu, tahu!"

Setelah menyelamatkan Sayaka, perut Kyouko berbunyi tanpa bisa ia cegah. Sayaka terjungkal karena itu benar-benar antiklimaks... jadi, sebagai tanda terimakasih karena sudah diselamatkan, ia pun mentraktir Kyouko ke minimarket terdekat.

Kyouko membeli banyak sekali _snack_ , dan beberapa mi _cup_ (sementara Sayaka menyesali keputusannya mentraktir anak itu). Sembari menunggu matang, si rambut merah menjelaskan tentang Puella Magi... sehingga beginilah situasi mereka sekarang.

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti..." Sayaka melipat lengannya, wajahnya tampak serius.

Walaupun si rambut merah di depannya ini menjelaskan dengan asal, pakai kata-kata kasar juga, mengenai Puella Magi, harapan, Grief Seed, Penyihir... istilah-istilah aneh yang menyerangnya sekaligus. Tapi entah kenapa ia bisa langsung mengerti.

Karena situasi seperti ini secara tidak sadar adalah harapannya sejak kecil.

Menjadi pahlawan super yang bisa menolong orang lain dari ancaman monster. Sayaka yang dulunya tomboy amat menyukai kisah-kisah penuh seperti ini, jika dibandingkan anak perempuan seusianya yang menyukai hal-hal lembut. Maka tak heran di masa kecilnya ia bersikap seperti ksatria bagi Madoka yang cengeng dan penakut itu.

Memori ini memunculkan secarik senyuman di wajah manisnya.

Dulu ia pernah berpikir begitu, toh.

Sekarang masa itu terasa amat jauh. Selain karena sekarang mereka sudah SMP, Madoka pun semakin jauh darinya.

Karena pengaruh seorang _senpai_.

Ctak!

Sayaka mematahkan tangkai lolipop yang dipegangnya, membuat Kyouko menaikkan sebelah alis. Tapi, si rambut merah tidak mau tahu apa masalahnya, jadi ia mengangkat bahu dan terus saja makan.

Ngomong-ngomong soal _senpai_ , Mami Tomoe, Sayaka teringat lagi perkataan Homura kalau _senpai_ itu berbahaya. Tapi si rambut hitam seperti merahasiakan bahayanya, padahal ia juga tidak menyukai Mami.

Eh, tunggu.

Mami Tomoe. Bahaya. Madoka dan Hitomi yang sering keluar malam. Penyihir banyak muncul di malam hari. Madoka dan Hitomi yang tidak ingin ia ikut campur. Homura-yang entah kenapa-juga berusaha menjauhkannya dari urusan Mami.

Mungkinkah...

"Sakura," Sayaka memanggil kenalan barunya itu, yang kini tengah meneguk mi cup layaknya minuman dingin. Ia meneteskan keringat dingin, "Apa ada Puella Magi... yang bernama Mami Tomoe?"

Mendengar pertanyaan-bukan-nama itu, Kyouko menghentikan gerakannya. Ia lalu membanting cup mi di meja dengan keras.

Ouch, Sayaka mengernyit. Sepertinya ia menginjak ranjau darat?

"Mami Tomoe... dia masih hidup?" si rambut merah bergumam, wajahnya tampak kesal. Ia lalu memelototi si penanya. "Kau kenal dengannya, Miki?"

"... jadi, dia seorang Puella Magi?"

"Kenapa kau balas bertanya?" Kyouko menudingnya.

Sayaka mundur menjauh dari jari Kyouko yang belepotan kuah mi, dan menjawab, "Karena aku... sepertinya ada masalah dengannya."

Mami Tomoe adalah Puella Magi. Itu... menjawab banyak pertanyaan. Sayaka tidak tahu kenapa mereka berdua bisa mengenal si veteran, tapi perkenalan itu sepertinya meninggalkan kesan sangat kuat untuk dua sahabatnya itu, sehingga mereka rela meninggalkan kehidupan biasa dan menjauhinya karena tak ingin melibatkan Sayaka.

Kepala Sayaka mulai sakit memikirkan ini.

Tunggu dulu.

Ia jadi ingat... ada seorang yang selalu memperingatkan Sayaka tentang ini.

"... kalau begitu, Homura-"

"Homura Akemi adalah sebuah misteri."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang seolah langsung merasuk ke otak. Si rambut biru menoleh ke sana-kemari kebingungan mencari sumbernya, sementara si rambut merah hanya meneruskan makannya.

"Sa-Sakura! Apa kau nggak dengar? Ada suara yang-"

Sebelum Sayaka lebih panik, Kyubey muncul. Makhluk putih itu mengabaikan Kyouko dan langsung menatap si biru dengan kedua mata merahnya.

"Salam kenal, Sayaka Miki. Aku adalah Kyubey."

Sayaka membelalakkan matanya. Saat ia sadar, ia menuding Kyubey, "A-apa-apaan makhluk ini?!" Makhluk aneh yang bicara sepertinya tentu amat mencurigakan!

"Dan kenapa sepertinya tak ada yang bisa melihatnya selain aku?"

"Orang-orang yang tidak memiliki potensi sihir takkan bisa melihatku," jawab Kyubey sambil menggaruk-garuk telinga panjangnya. "Akulah yang memberi Kyouko dan Mami kekuatan sihir untuk bertarung sebagai Puella Magi."

Sayaka menolehi Kyouko, ekspresinya seolah bertanya, 'benarkah itu?' Yang dijawab Kyouko dengan anggukan malas. Si rambut merah lalu bertanya, "Apa maksudmu dengan 'misteri', dan siapa ini yang bernama Homura Akemi, hei, Kyubey?"

"Dia adalah seorang Puella Magi, itu jelas. Pertanyaannya... aku tidak ingat pernah membuat kontrak dengannya."

"Haaa?! Kok, bisa begitu? Kau kontraktor kami semua, 'kan?!"

"Benar. Aku selalu mengingat nama-nama dan wajah semua gadis yang menjalin kontrak denganku... tapi Homura Akemi ini, tak ada apapun tentangnya yang kuketahui."

"Hoh? Jadi, dia tiba-tiba saja muncul sebagai Puella Magi di Mitakihara ini, begitu? Cih, dan aku pikir aku hanya harus menyingkirkan Mami untuk merebut kota ini darinya..."

Saat Kyouko dan Kyubey berdiskusi seperti itu, Sayaka sibuk dalam kepalanya.

Homura juga seorang Puella Magi.

Inilah jawaban misteri terbesar yang selalu merasuki pikiran Sayaka selama seminggu ini.

Semua perkataan dan tindakan Homura, dilakukannya untuk menjauhkan Sayaka dari kehidupan Puella Magi. Sayaka merasa harus berterimakasih padanya, tapi di sisi lain ia juga merasa penasaran. Ada yang tidak ia mengerti dari tindakan si rambut hitam. Menjauhkannya dari Mami dan yang lain itu bagus... tapi, kenapa Homura begitu memperhatikannya?

Apa tujuan anak itu sebenarnya?

Saat itulah, Sayaka merasakan tatapan kedua mata Kyubey yang seolah menghunjam ulu hatinya. Makhluk putih itu tampak... tersenyum? Menyeringai? Menatap Sayaka yang kebingungan, ekspresinya tampak semakin meresahkan.

"Ya. Homura banyak berbohong kepadamu, Sayaka."

.

Saat Homura mencapai titik lokasi si Penyihir muncul tadi, sudah tak ada apa-apa di sana.

"Sayaka... di mana kamu?"

 **Chapter II/? End**

* * *

 **A/N**

Sedikit klarifikasi, Homura di sini sudah melepas braid dan kacamatanya, hanya saja dia belum terlalu serius. Jadi bisa sesekali _tsukkomi_ tanpa dia sadari, haha.


	3. The Alliance

**A Beautiful Mistake**

 **A Puella Magi Madoka Magica fanfiction**

 **Puella Magi Madoka Magica © Magica Quartet**

 **Chapter III**

 **The Alliance**

* * *

Dalam perjalanan waktunya, ada banyak hal yang berubah. Situasi dan cerita tiap alur waktu pasti berbeda. Begitu juga dengan dirinya sendiri. Baik secara fisik dan mental, Homura Akemi mengalami perubahan tiap kali meloncat waktu.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang takkan berubah.

Kebencian Homura terhadap Kyubey.

Demi Tuhan, ia sangat membencinya.

Mungkin "sangat membenci" bukan kata-kata yang cukup kuat untuk menggambarkan perasaan ini.

Incubator. Alien. _Eldritch abomination_. Monster tak berhati.

Ras maju yang menganggap gadis remaja sebagai hewan ternak untuk memanen energi demi memerangi entropi dan memperpanjang nyawa alam semesta... singkatnya, sumber segala masalah Homura-bukan-semua Puella Magi di dunia ini.

Ada kalanya Homura berpikir kalau apa yang dilakukan Kyubey adalah sebuah ' _necessary evil_ ', kejahatan yang diperlukan untuk kebaikan bersama. Entah kenapa jalan berpikirnya jadi pragmatis demikian, tapi berulang-ulang memutar balik waktu membuat usia mental Homura jauh lebih dewasa. Jadi, mau tidak mau, ia memahami tujuan Incubator.

Tapi, itu tak ada hubungannya dengan kebencian yang membara ini.

Ada kalanya ia juga butuh bantuan Kyubey. Bukan hal yang berlebihan, si putih itu paling tidak bisa jadi pendeteksi Penyihir dan Puella Magi yang cukup berguna.

Seperti saat itu.

Homura baru saja mencapai lokasi kemunculan Penyihir di distrik Hyakka kota Mitakihara, distrik tempat tinggal Sayaka Miki. Kyubey memberitahunya kalau Sayaka diserang Penyihir, jadi Homura langsung meninggalkan diskusinya dengan Mami (yang mulai memanas), demi menyelamatkan Sayaka.

Tapi, yang ia temui hanya sisa-sisa energi sihir dari Labirin Penyihir.

Saat Homura mulai membayangkan semua kemungkinan terburuk, Kyubey muncul di depannya. Homura secara reflek memasukkan tangan ke dalam perisai sihirnya untuk meraih sepucuk _magnum_ , tapi ia menahan diri.

"Penyihirnya sudah musnah. Kamu terlambat, Homura," kata si putih, dengan nada ceria yang palsu seperti biasa.

Homura memandang Kyubey dengan dingin, layaknya memandang seonggok sampah yang mengotori jalan, "Siapa yang melakukan ini?"

"Kenapa kamu tanya... ah. Aku tahu," Kyubey berkedip. "Homura, apa kamu ingin memastikan kalau aku tidak melakukan kontak dengan Sayaka Miki?"

Cih, Homura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Si putih itu sangat cerdas seperti biasa. Hanya dari sebuah pertanyaan, dia bisa menebak misi Homura.

"Jawab saja, hanya itu gunamu bagiku sekarang."

"Sayaka Miki. Teman masa kecil Madoka, dan sahabat baik Hitomi. Seperti mereka, dia juga memiliki potensi sihir. Aku baru menyadari ini setelah bertemu dengannya. Ah, andai aku tahu lebih awal."

Mendengar kata 'bertemu dengannya', bulu kuduk Homura berdiri tegak.

Kyubey... sudah melakukan kontak dengan Sayaka?! Pikiran Homura berpacu, sekarang dia ada dalam posisi di mana memutar waktu kembali sudah menjadi opsi.

Karena Sayaka _pasti_ akan menjadi Puella Magi begitu mengetahui semuanya dari Kyubey.

"Kyubey, kau-"

"Ya. Aku menawarkan kontrak kepada Sayaka. Sayang sekali bukan, kalau potensi sihirnya tidak dimanfaatkan?" Kyubey menjawab. Dia memandang Homura, ekspresi wajahnya datar seperti biasa. "Nah. Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu, kan? Sekarang giliranku-"

Dor.

Kepala Kyubey meledak oleh sebuah tembakan dari magnum di tangan Homura.

"Haa... haa..."

Ia lepas kontrol.

Tapi, si pejalan waktu sudah tidak peduli. Karena, sekarang misinya sudah ada di ambang kegagalan. Sayaka akan menjadi Puella Magi setelah ini, dan kemudian akan menjadi Penyihir. Itu pasti. Apapun alasannya, dia akan menjadi Penyihir.

Kejatuhan Sayaka akan menghancurkan Madoka... dan semua akan jatuh ke neraka saat Walpurgisnacht menyerang.

Sudah tidak ada kesempatan berhasil sekarang. Perjuangan Homura selama seminggu ini, bersikap baik-baik ke Sayaka, menemaninya, melindunginya; menjahati dan menjauhi Madoka seperti biasa... semua sia-sia.

Cring!

Homura memunculkan perisai waktunya. Inilah dia. Tinggal putar, lupakan kegagalan kali ini, dan coba lagi. Ya... selama ini dia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mengulang sebelum semuanya benar-benar berakhir. Kalau memang misinya sudah terlihat gagal, buat apa diteruskan?

Homura tidak ingin melihat kematian Madoka, atau kebangkitan Kriemhild Gretchen lagi.

"Ah. Kamu menyia-nyiakan tubuh yang bagus, Homura," suara Kyubey baru menyadarkan Homura dari sifat selalu siap kalahnya.

Entah kali ini Homura harus mengatakan apa pada Kyubey. Kemunculannya membuat reflek Homura mengambil alih, ia segera menghilangkan perisainya.

Dan karena itu, dia tidak jadi memutar balik waktu.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kyubey baru memakan tubuh Kyubey yang mati barusan. Berapa kalipun Homura melihat ini, perutnya tetap terasa mual... dan ini justru membantunya berpikir jernih.

Madoka, Madoka, dan Madoka.

"Semua demi Madoka."

Itu adalah mantra yang selalu ditanamkan Homura tiap kali akan mengulang waktu. Seolah-olah, tanpa kalimat itu, ia akan kehilangan tujuannya mengelana waktu dan tersesat selamanya.

Tapi, Homura telah mendedikasikan alur waktu ini untuk menyelamatkan Sayaka (demi Madoka). Ya, ini berbeda dengan perjalanan sebelumnya. Misi kali ini Homura laksanakan untuk dua orang, yang salah satunya bisa dibilang musuh bebuyutannya.

Dan ia telah melupakan tujuannya.

"Benar," pikir Homura. "Itu benar. 'Aku takkan melepaskanmu, Sayaka Miki.' Aku ingat mengatakan itu di hari pertama misi ini. Kenapa aku bisa sampai lupa? Aku tidak bisa memenuhi tujuanku kalau aku harus melindungi Madoka dan Sayaka Miki sekaligus. Kali ini, aku hanya harus memfokuskan segalanya kepada Sayaka Miki."

"Phueh," Kyubey bersendawa, kenyang. Ia lalu menjilati kaki depannya, seperti seekor kucing setelah makan. "Baik. Sampai mana kita tadi?"

"... apa maumu, Incubator?" Homura seperti meludahkan pertanyaan ini. Heh, di luar dugaan, Kyubey memberinya inspirasi untuk melanjutkan misi yang sepertinya sudah gagal ini.

Ini menunjukkan, sudah seberapa parah jalan pemikiran Homura.

"Hoh? Bahkan kamu tahu nama asliku? Ini membuatku semakin tertarik. Aku tidak ingat pernah membuat kontrak denganmu, tapi kamu ada di sini, sebagai Puella Magi yang jauh lebih berpengalaman daripada Mami. Jadi, kupikir kamu tahu, kalau potensi sihir Sayaka dan juga Hitomi, tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Madoka. Tapi, kenapa kamu justru lebih peduli kepada Sayaka?"

SI brengsek itu, pertanyaannya sungguh menohok. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Begitukah? Padahal aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi! Kupikir pertukaran setara adalah basis di semesta ini?"

"Aku tak punya kewajiban menjawab apapun darimu," dan dengan itu, Homura membalikkan badan, dan menghilang dalam kegelapan sebuah gang Distrik Hyakka.

-xXxXx-

Terlepas dari semangat baru yang ditemukan Homura dari makhluk yang paling tak disangkanya kemarin, ia tetap merasa malas pergi ke sekolah.

Bagaimana tidak, ia sudah mengulang hari-hari dan minggu-minggu yang sama puluhan kali. Ia sudah hapal benar apa yang akan terjadi di sekolah selama itu. Pelajaran yang diberikan, pertanyaan yang diajukan, tes kejutan dan reaksi anak-anak di kelasnya... serta curhatan Bu Saotome.

Bukan itu alasannya malas sekarang.

Ia... tidak mau bertemu Sayaka.

Padahal, kemarin baru saja Homura menemukan tekad baru untuk melindunginya. Tapi setelah ia memikirkannya lagi, entah kenapa ia merasa, kalau ia dan Sayaka jadi lebih dekat akan ada suatu hal yang takkan bisa diubah. Suatu hal yang berhubungan dengan perasaan aneh di dalam hatinya, yang tak ia beri nama.

Makanya ia ragu sekarang. Sebuah keraguan yang muncul bersamaan keyakinan, sebuah paradoks.

Meskipun begitu, kekuatan sebuah rutinitas tiba-tiba sudah membawa kedua kakinya melangkah menuju SMP Mitakihara. Ini seperti dilakukannya tanpa sadar, seperti berjalan sambil tidur. Saat sadar, ia sudah ada di depan kelasnya, kelas 2-3.

Homura menghela napas panjang, "... kita mulai lagi-"

"Kurang tidur, Akemi-san?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar pertanyaan dari jalur telepati.

Homura terhenyak. Di kelas ini, yang bisa melakukan itu adalah Madoka atau Hitomi karena mereka sudah melakukan kontak dengan Mami, tapi suara itu...

Homura mengangkat wajahnya, untuk melihat Sayaka yang menatapnya tajam. Tapi, melihat Homura kembali fokus, ia menyeringai, "Reaksimu terlambat."

Deg.

Perasaan aneh itu muncul lagi melihat seringai tomboy Sayaka. Homura berusaha mengabaikannya, ia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya... tapi si rambut biru menghadangnya.

"Kita harus bicara, Akemi-san. Ah, bukan," Sayaka melipat kedua lengannya. Ekspresinya tampak amat serius, benar-benar di luar karakter. Tanpa sadar, Homura menelan ludah. "Nona Puella Magi, Homura Akemi-san?"

Homura menghela napas. Sekarang, setelah ia menerima fakta kalau Sayaka sudah terlibat, dan masih ada jalan maju, ia bisa lebih tenang. "Jadi, kamu sudah tahu?"

Sayaka mengangguk sekali. "Dari seseorang. Tapi, aku ingin dengar langsung darimu."

Ia sudah menduga saat ini akan tiba. Sayaka ingin mendengar langsung darinya soal Puella Magi. dengan kata lain, ia harus membohonginya, lagi. Ada beberapa aspek yang tidak boleh ia jatuhkan begitu saja dalam penjelasan, atau Sayaka takkan percaya lagi padanya.

Membangun kepercayaan anak ini memang susah, tapi kalau sudah akrab, Sayaka adalah teman yang sangat loyal.

Te-teeeeeet!

Bel masuk sekolah tiba-tiba berbunyi, ini membuat Sayaka menggeram kesal. Kalau saja Homura datang pagi seperti biasa, mereka bisa kabur dan ngobrol di tempat lain! Tapi sial, hari ini Homura sengaja datang kesiangan, sehingga begitu bel berakhir, Bu Saotome sudah masuk kelas.

Maka pelajaran pagi yang paling panjang pun dialami Sayaka. Ia tidak sabar ingin segera berbicara dengan Homura, tapi entah kenapa jam pelajaran itu terasa lamaaa sekali. Apalagi, mata pelajarannya Matematika! Ampun deh. Sayaka tampak gugup, ia toleh sana-sini, samasekali tak berniat untuk belajar.

Sampai akhirnya ini membuat Bu Saotome gemas.

"Miki-san?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sayaka buru-buru membalikkan badannya menghadap ke depan. Ia melihat wajah Bu Saotome yang sudah mulai tua itu bertambah keriputnya, jelas-jelas kesal.

"Apa ada yang ingin kamu ceritakan di depan kelas? Kebetulan teman-temanmu mulai bosan sama pelajaran bu guru," Bu Saotome tersenyum, tapi Sayaka melihat kegelapan tak terbatas di belakangnya... kegelapan dari jurang yang dihuni seorang perawan tua.

Sayaka menelan ludah. Ia harus berpikir cepat, atau bakal kena hukum dan tak bisa bicara dengan Homura... dan di saat seperti ini, kemampuan rahasianya muncul!

"A-aku... lihat Homu-maksudku, Akemi-san, wajahnya pucat sekali sejak tadi!" katanya. "Dia juga tidak datang sepagi biasanya, aku khawatir kalau dia tidak enak badan..."

Homura terhenyak. Wajahnya memang selalu pucat karena jarang keluar rumah. Selain itu, ia kan punya sejarah penyakit jantung... dan Sayaka memanfaatkan 2 fakta itu sekaligus!

Homura ingin menepuk pundak Sayaka, itu kebohongan yang benar-benar pro!

"Benarkah?" Bu Saotome memandang Homura, yang langsung berakting lemas. Ia pun melupakan kemarahannya barusan, "Kamu tidak apa-apa, Akemi-san?"

Melihat kesempatan, Sayaka bangkit dari bangkunya dan menghampiri Homura. Sayaka kemudian menyentuh dahinya, dan ini membuat Homura berhenti bergerak.

"Whoah!" Sayaka menyentakkan tangannya. "Kamu panas sekali! Kamu sakit?"

"I-itu tidak bagus!" Madoka menyusul Sayaka. Si pink itu memang asisten perawat sekaligus seksi kesehatan kelas ini, jadi ia merasa bertanggungjawab. Mengabaikan situasinya dengan Sayaka yang merenggang, ia tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya. "Sayaka-chan, aku bantu membawanya ke UKS!"

...

"Ada kalanya kamu berpikir cepat sekali, Miki-san," komentar Homura, begitu ia sudah nyaman duduk di atas ranjang UKS, dengan selimut menutupi kakinya. "Atau, kamu sebenarnya hanya ingin bolos pelajaran?"

"Ah, kamu tahu saja, hahaha," Sayaka tertawa... kemudian ia menggebrak ranjang. "B-bukan! Aku ingin bicara denganmu secara pribadi!"

Setelah mengistirahatkan Homura, Madoka keluar ruang UKS untuk mencari perawat sekolah yang tidak ada di tempat. Sehingga, kini hanya Homura dan Sayaka yang ada di sana.

"'Bicara pribadi' di ruang UKS yang sepi... konotasinya terdengar negatif bagiku."

Wajah Sayaka memerah mendengar sindiran itu. "Ng-nggak! Bukan 'itu' maksudku! _Mou_."

Homura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Apa yang dipikirkan gadis di depannya, sampai merona begitu?

"Haaah. Sudah cukup bercandanya," Sayaka duduk di atas kursi perawat dan menghadap Homura. "Waktu kita nggak banyak. Madoka bisa kembali kapan saja... jadi, segeralah bicara."

Akhirnya saat ini tiba juga. Homura mencengkeram selimutnya, dan berkata, "Sebelum kita mulai, Miki-san. Apa kamu-"

"Aku belum jadi Puella Magi, kalau itu yang mau kamu tanyakan."

Homura ingin memeluk Sayaka begitu mendengar ini, sungguh. Tapi, ia mengencangkan cengkeraman, menahan senyumannya, dan berkata, "B-baguslah kalau begitu."

Reaksi dingin itu membuat Sayaka penasaran. Ia menolehi Homura, "Bagus? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku jadi Puella Magi? Apa urusannya denganmu-"

Dengan konfirmasi tadi, tujuan Homura hari ini sudah tercapai. Ia tetap tak mau cerita lebih banyak karena tak ingin Sayaka terlibat lebih jauh. Jadi, ia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berkata,

"Miki-san. Kamu sudah tahu konsep Puella Magi, kan? Kalau begitu, singkat saja dariku. Jauhi dunia Puella Magi. Ini terlalu berbahaya buatmu."

Ia bermaksud meninggalkan ruangan UKS sebelum Sayaka bertanya lagi, tapi si rambut biru bergerak cepat. Dalam sekejap Sayaka sudah berdiri ada di depan pintu ruangan UKS, dan menguncinya.

"Dasar otak otot! Cepat sekali walaupun belum jadi Puella Magi!" Homura menggeram dalam hati.

Sayaka memelototinya, "Kau sudah janji, Akemi-san. Nggak akan kubiarkan kau meninggalkan ruangan ini sebelum cerita lebih banyak."

Homura menghela napas panjang. "Apa boleh buat," pikirnya, dongkol.

Kalau memang Homura dipaksa cerita, maka ia akan menceritakan semuanya... dengan membuka sedikit rahasia gelap Puella Magi, supaya Sayaka tidak tertarik. "... baiklah," katanya sambil berbalik.

Huh, Sayaka memiringkan kepalanya. Mudah sekali Homura menyerah? Ke mana sifat sok jaga rahasianya itu?

Tapi begitu Homura kembali duduk di atas ranjang, Sayaka menghilangkan rasa penasarannya tadi dan duduk di kursi perawat.

Setelah beberapa saat yang hening dan tegang, Homura memunculkan Soul Gem miliknya. Telur itu berpendar violet sangat cantik, berputar perlahan di atas telapak tangannya.

"Puella Magi, gadis-gadis yang mendamba sebuah keajaiban. Harga yang kita bayar demi keajaiban itu adalah jiwa dan raga, yang melibatkan kita dalam takdir abadi bertarung melawan Penyihir. Dan yang kumaksud dengan jiwa, jelas, adalah jiwa sebagai seorang manusia," cahaya yang menyinari wajah Homura memberikan kesan yang benar-benar suram. "Ini adalah wadah jiwaku sekarang. Tubuh ini, tubuh yang kamu panggil sebagai Homura Akemi ini, tidak lebih dari sebuah wadah yang kosong. Hanya sebuah hardware tanpa software untuk menjalankannya."

Sayaka hanya bisa melongo. Ia tidak dengar soal ini dari Kyouko dan Kyubey kemarin! Jiwa direnggut dan dimasukkan ke dalam Soul Gem?! Ia bangkit, dan bertanya dengan nada tinggi, "Ji-jiwamu?! Kenapa?!"

"Karena metode ini lebih efektif. Dengan menempatkan jiwa dalam kontainer kecil ini, seberapa parahnya tubuhku hancur, aku tetap bisa bertarung," dengan itu, Homura memasukkan kembali Soul Gem miliknya. "Sejak kita menjalin kontrak dengan Kyubey, kita sudah bukan manusia lagi. Jadi, kasarnya... kita Puella Magi, adalah zombi."

Homura mengatakan kalimat terakhir itu dengan sebuah senyuman lelah, seperti seorang veteran perang yang sudah menyaksikan terlalu banyak tragedi.

Sebenarnya Homura bermain dengan api, lewat penjelasan ini. Sayaka, jika mengetahui fakta ini, pasti akan langsung jatuh ke dalam keputusasaan. Sekarang saja, si rambut biru itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun, kepalanya tertunduk dan bayangan rambut menutupi ekspresi wajahnya. Fakta ini pastinya sangat mengejutkan.

Puella Magi, profesi impian sang penggemar kisah-kisah kepahlawanan itu, ternyata hanya sekelompok badan kosong tanpa jiwa... zombi. Mayat hidup.

Sayaka sekarang masih belum menjadi Puella Magi, jadi fakta ini takkan membuatnya berputus asa, melainkan akan membuatnya takut... sehingga seharusnya dia takkan ingin menjadi Puella Magi lagi setelah mendengar ini.

Tapi, Sayaka adalah Sayaka. Tindakannya selalu di luar dugaan Homura...

"... eh?" Homura merasa ada suatu kehangatan yang menyelimuti tangannya.

Dan ia mematung begitu menyadari kalau Sayaka meraih tangannya, menggenggamnya lembut.

Ia tersenyum manis dan berkata, "Akhirnya aku mendapat jawabannya, Akemi-san."

"H-hah?" menjawab tidak jelas seperti orang bodoh, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Homura saat ini.

Jelas saja reaksinya seperti itu.

Kapan terakhir kali Homura melakukan kontak fisik dengan manusia lain? Yang masih hidup?

Kontaknya selama ini hanyalah gagang pistol yang berbau besi, perisai yang dingin, dan... manusia, yang sudah mati. Tubuh-tubuh kosong, ditinggalkan jiwa yang telah menjelma menjadi Penyihir. Mayat teman-temannya.

Kehangatan yang diterima Homura seolah membangkitkan seluruh reseptor indra perabanya. Ia merasa seperti tersengat arus listrik, gemelitik yang memantik sekuncup api yang telah lama padam di dalam hatinya. Tanpa sadar, Homura menikmati penuh kehangatan tangan Sayaka. Kehangatan manusia yang ia rindukan.

Tapi Sayaka tak menyadari ini. Ia memang seorang teman yang suka nempel, sudah biasa begini dengan Madoka. Makanya Hitomi sering salah paham.

"Ya, aku mengerti sekarang," kata Sayaka kemudian, menyadarkan Homura dari lamunannya. "Itulah kenapa kau ingin menjauhkan aku dari dunia Puella Magi. Kau nggak mau aku jadi sepertimu... zombi. Kau melindungiku dari fakta seram itu, kan?"

"B-baguslah kalau kamu mengerti," lagi-lagi komentar tak berguna yang kosong.

"Jadi, terimaka-"

Cklek.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang UKS terbuka dari luar, menampakkan Madoka dan guru perawat sekolah yang... tercengang melihat adegan itu.

"U-um... apa sebaiknya kita keluar saja, sensei?" tanya Madoka, wajah anak itu sudah sewarna dengan rambutnya sekarang.

"Aaah," si perawat mengusap dahinya, membuat kunci cadangan ruang UKS yang dipegangnya gemerincing. "Aku kemari karena kata Kaname-san, pintunya macet. Terkunci dari dalam... sepertinya kalian sendiri yang menguncinya, agar tidak terganggu, ya?"

Saat itu Homura dan Sayaka masih berpegangan tangan, di atas ranjang, dan saling memandang... Homura yang menyadari posisi mereka, langsung panik. Ia menarik tangannya dan bangkit dengan tidak anggun, wajahnya memerah. Ia lalu berkata dengan tergopoh-gopoh. "I-ini bukan seperti yang kelihatannya, Madoka!"

Menghadapi itu, Madoka malah bersembunyi di belakang sang guru.

"Hmm, kupikir ini suatu hal yang cukup normal pada anak gadis seusia kalian... tapi tenang saja, kami akan merahasiakan ini. Benar 'kan, Kaname-san?" kata si perawat, sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Madoka mengangguk perlahan, wajahnya masih merah.

"Sudah kubilang, ini salah pahaaam!"

Sayaka tak mengerti apanya yang salah paham, mereka kan cuma ngobrol.

...

Setelah menjelaskan ke Madoka dan guru perawat kalau Sayaka hanya curhat, sepertinya mereka tak lagi curiga... mungkin.

Soalnya, sejak pelajaran dimulai kembali, Madoka dan... Hitomi memandangi mereka berdua dengan wajah penasaran. Homura tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Hitomi, penggemar yuri itu, dan ia merinding memikirkan kalau Hitomi membayangkannya bersama Sayaka.

Akhirnya, Homura memutuskan untuk izin pulang, dengan alasan sakit. Tentu saja Bu Saotome mengizinkannya karena ia sempat ke UKS tadi.

Tapi Homura tak punya rencana apa-apa setelah keluar sekolah, sehingga ia berjalan tak tentu arah... sampai ke taman dekat sekolah. Ia pun diam sejenak sambil berpikir.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang..."

"Hee... jadi, kau Homura Akemi yang diceritakan Kyubey itu?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu diakhiri dengan bunyi 'kraus' yang amat keras. Homura menghela napas, ia tidak menyangka bisa bertemu si pemilik suara itu secepat ini. Ia membalikkan badan dan menyapanya dingin, "Kyouko Sakura."

Kyouko, yang berdiri di atas kursi taman, langsung menghentikan kunyahannya. "Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" tapi sebelum Homura menjawab, si rambut merah meloncat turun. "Aah. Itu nggak penting. Yang lebih membuatku penasaran adalah, kenapa banyak sekali Puella Magi di Mitakihara ini."

"Dua orang, itu terlalu banyak?" tanya Homura, merujuk pada dirinya dan Mami.

"Yup-yup. Kau pasti mengerti 'kan kalau Puella Magi nggak bisa kerjasama? Kita semua butuh Grief Seed, dan semua Penyihir hanya menjatuhkan satu... lama-lama pasti akan ada konflik. Apalagi, Puella Magi yang sekota denganmu adalah Mami Tomoe. Gimana kau bisa tahan satu teritori dengannya?"

Itulah Kyouko. Pembicaraan dengannya cepat, langsung menuju inti masalah. Ini salah satu hal yang disukai Homura tentangnya. Ia pun segera memasang mode berakting, "Mami Tomoe... kamu kenal dia?"

"Aku dengar nama itu dari anak yang kutolong kemarin. Sepertinya dia satu sekolah dengan Mami dan kau juga. Uhm, kalau nggak salah namanya-"

"Sayaka Miki. Dia... teman sekelasku," kata-kata terakhir itu terdengar aneh di telinga Homura sendiri.

Benar, kan, Sayaka teman sekelasnya? "Hanya" teman sekelasnya? Setelah semua petualangan aneh dan pembicaraan mereka, apa Sayaka masih bisa disebut sebagai "teman sekelas"?

Bukan. Mereka bukan lagi teman sekelas, classmate, melainkan "teman". Tapi, Homura masih belum mau menganggap si biru itu sebaig teman. Masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal...

"Oh ya, Miki. Namanya terlalu imut sih, jadi aku nggak ingat. Dari omongannya kemarin, sepertinya dia juga ada masalah dengan Mami. Apa Mami itu masih sok menasehati dan sok benar?" tanya Kyouko.

"Tidak tahu. Aku tidak kenal baik dengan Mami Tomoe," jawab Homura. "Sayaka Miki sudah cerita tentangmu. Kemarin kamu menjelaskan tentang Puella Magi padanya?"

Waktu menanyakan kalimat itu, ekspresi Homura berubah jadi amat serius. Seperti mau marah, bahkan. Bagaimana tidak? Meskipun ia berterimakasih pada Kyouko karena sudah menyelamatkan Sayaka (menghindarkan Madoka jadi Puella Magi demi Sayaka); di sisi lain ia mengutuknya karena celotehan soal Puella Magi dan menarik rasa penasaran Sayaka.

Ini aneh, memang. Sejak kapan Homura bisa marah demi Madoka... dan Sayaka?

"Iyap. Habis, dia menganggapku _mahou shoujou_ seperti di serial-serial _anime_ sih! Harga diriku tercoreng!" Kyouko menyeringai.

Tentu saja, Homura nyaris menepuk dahinya. Sayaka sendiri-lah yang melibatkan diri!

"Lagipula, disamakan dengan _mahou shoujou_ seperti yang ada di anime? Bahkan aku bisa marah kalau dibegitukan," pikir Homura, kesal. Kemudian, tanpa sadar bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. "Dasar idiot..."

Senyuman itu hanya berlangsung selama sepersekian detik, sehingga Kyouko yang melihatnya berpikir kalau itu hanya ilusi.

"Daripada itu," Homura menghampiri Kyouko. Dia ingin segera menjalin kerjasama dengan Kyouko, rekannya yang paling terpercaya pada berbagai alur waktu. "Lupakan sejenak soal si rambut biru, Kyouko Sakura. Aku... punya tawaran yang sepertinya akan menguntungkanmu."

"Hmm?"

-xXxXx-

Situasi berubah sedemikian cepat hanya dalam beberapa hari ini.

Dua hari lalu, Sayaka melakukan kontak dengan Kyouko dan mengenal dunia Puella Magi. Ia juga mengetahui kalau Homura, dan juga Mami, adalah Puella Magi.

Kemarin, Homura menjelaskan sedikit fakta mengenai Soul Gem kepada Sayaka. Kemudian Madoka salah paham setelah melihatnya berduaan dengan Sayaka. Setelah itu, Homura bertemu dengan Kyouko di taman dan menawarkan bekerjasama mengalahkan Walpurgisnacht...

Dan hari ini, Sayaka menantang perang Mami secara langsung.

"..." si rambut kuning menatap lawan bicaranya dengan karisma seorang senior, tanpa berkedip.

"..." si rambut biru menatap lawan bicaranya dengan penuh niatan konfrontasi tanpa gentar, kedua alisnya bertaut. Walaupun, ada sebulir keringat dingin mengaliri lehernya, gugup karena aura si kuning.

"Hi-Hitomi-chan..." si rambut pink mencoba mencari perlindungan kawannya.

"Sssh, Madoka-san," si rambut hijau yang tertarik, berusaha mendiamkan kawannya.

"Ada apa... dengan situasi ini?" si rambut merah, yang mengamati dari jauh, hanya bisa berkeringat dingin.

Suhu udara di dalam kafe 'Byzantine' seolah turun beberapa derajat karena situasi kelima gadis itu (plus 1 pengamat). Pelanggan lain buru-buru menyingkir, sedangkan para waitress saling melempar tanggungjawab untuk mengambil pesanan dari meja tempat mereka berada.

"... SAYAKA MIKIIII!" si rambut hitam berteriak marah dalam hati.

...

Begini kronologisnya.

Tadi, saat jam makan siang, Sayaka menghampiri si rambut hitam yang seperti biasa, tidak makan demi mengawasi Madoka. "Oi, Homura, pulang sekolah tunggulah aku di gerbang depan."

Belum sempat Homura bertanya, "ada urusan apa" dan yang lebih penting, "sejak kapan kau kubolehkan memanggil nama depanku", Sayaka sudah melesat ke tempat lain.

"Madoka, Hitomi!"

Kedua orang itu terhenyak. Hubungan mereka dengan Sayaka memang sedang amat renggang... semua gara-gara urusan Puella Magi ini. Jadi, kenapa tiba-tiba Sayaka memanggil mereka?

"A-ada apa, Sayaka-chan?"

"S-Sayaka-san, hari yang indah. Ada apa?"

Si pink dan si hijau menyapa balik dengan ragu.

Sayaka tersenyum ramah, seolah tidak pernah ada masalah di antara mereka, dan... "Kenalkan aku dengan Mami Tomoe dong!"

Homura nyaris terjatuh dari kursinya. Untung bagi harga diri dan imej nya, ia bisa menghentikan diri, walaupun tasnya jatuh sebagai ganti.

Sementara itu, Madoka dan Hitomi tidak bernasib baik.

"Ow!" mereka memiringkan kepala mereka bersamaan, dan akibatnya terbentur.

Sayaka memicingkan mata. Itu pasti sakit... terutama bagi Hitomi, karena Madoka itu diam-diam keras kepala. Secara literal. "E-eh, bukan saatnya meringis! Kalian nggak apa-apa?"

Oke. Itu sangat di luar dugaan, Homura membetulkan tas sekolahnya yang terbuka sambil berpikir demikian. "Apa rencanamu, Sayaka Miki?" ia tak bisa menyangkal kalau ia tertarik.

"U-um, Sayaka-chan... kenapa-" perkataan Madoka terhenti oleh Hitomi yang meraih ujung kemejanya.

Si rambut hijau pun mengambil alih. Ia bertanya dengan ekspresi amat tenang, "Ada urusan apa dengan Mami-san, Sayaka-san?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, ekspresi Sayaka berubah jadi serius. "Hoo? 'Mami-san', kah?" ia tertawa kering kemudian. "Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya penasaran... kenapa kamu, Madoka, yang tidak ikut kegiatan klub apapun; dan kamu, Hitomi, yang sibuk dengan pelajaran-pelajaran ekstra di luar sekolah; bisa tiba-tiba akrab dengan seorang _senpai_ -"

Sayaka menyilangkan lengannya, dan bertanya menggunakan telepati, yang juga bisa didengar Homura.

"Sampai kalian mengabaikan aku?"

Ekspresinya saat itu tampak begitu gagah, Homura benar-benar terpana. Bahkan Madoka dan Hitomi, wajah mereka dipenuhi kekaguman. Mereka terbius oleh aura ksatria Sayaka yang memancar, ekspresi siap bertarung si rambut biru.

Adalah Madoka yang pertama memecahkan kesunyian. Ia memegang pundak sahabat masa kecilnya, wajah terpananya berganti dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran. "Sayaka-chan... kenapa kamu bisa telepati?!"

Hitomi juga tersadar kemudian, "A-apa yang terjadi padamu, Sayaka-san?! Apa kamu sudah menjadi Puella-"

Sayaka tertawa kecil, "Jadi, kalian benar-benar tahu tentang ini dari Mami Tomoe. Puella Magi, Penyihir, dan sebagainya?"

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Sayaka-"

"Nggak, aku belum jadi Puella Magi. Aku bahkan belum memikirkan apapun tentang itu. Satu-satunya yang ada dalam pemikiranku sejak mengetahui hal-hal itu adalah kalian. Madoka, Hitomi. Aku mengkhawatirkan kalian," Sayaka memegang pundak kedua sahabatnya itu, masing-masing 1 tangan. Genggamannya lembut tapi mereka bisa merasakan kekuatan hati Sayaka di sana. "Kedua sahabatku terlibat dalam bahaya, dan aku nggak tahu apapun! Kenapa kalian nggak pernah cerita padaku?!"

Tentu saja perdebatan mereka ini disaksikan jelas anak-anak kelas yang lain. Tapi, karena Homura memandangi mereka semua dengan tajam, maka tak ada yang berani ikut campur atau menguping.

"Karena kami tidak ingin melibatkanmu, Sayaka-san," jawab Hitomi dengan tegas, seolah dia sedang membaca naskah drama. "Lihatlah kamu sekarang: panik dan khawatir. Kami tidak mau-"

"Mengkhawatirkan kalian sudah jadi tugasku!" Sayaka mengibaskan lengannya. Begini-begini, Sayaka jarang menaikkan nada bicaranya. Jadi, kalau dia sampai membentak seperti itu, berarti ia sungguh kesal. Hanya Madoka-lah yang tahu sifat asli Sayaka ini, dan ia tak mau menghadapinya. Jadi, ia bersembunyi di balik Hitomi yang terperangah, tubuh kecilnya gemetar.

Melihat kondisi Madoka yang menyedihkan itu, secara reflek Homura bangkit. Ia ingin membela Madoka (tentu saja), tapi Sayaka menolehinya tajam.

Homura terkesiap. Ia seolah melihat Oktavia von Seckendorff, walaupun saat itu Sayaka masih seorang manusia biasa! Tatapannya itu bagaikan seorang ksatria berbaju besi yang siap memenggal siapapun yang mengganggu duelnya, dingin dan tanpa ampun.

Sukses membungkam Homura, Sayaka menolehi Hitomi dan Madoka lagi. Mereka berdua terhenyak, sepertinya ketakutan.

Tapi, di luar dugaan mereka, Sayaka berkata dengan amat lembut, "Aku 'kan sahabat kalian. Kumohon, biarkan aku menolong kalian."

Dengan itu, Hitomi dan Madoka luluh.

"Sayaka-chan!"

"Sayaka-saaan!"

Mereka langsung berebut memeluk Sayaka... yang mengangkat jempolnya pada Homura.

"Semua sesuai _keikaku_ ," katanya dengan telepati ( _keikaku_ artinya rencana).

Homura hanya bisa melongo. Di luar dugaan, ini berhasil!

"... kerja bagus, Sayaka."

...

Dan di sinilah mereka berada sekarang.

"Kembalikan kekagumanku tadi padamu, Sayaka Mikiiii!" pikir Homura sambil memelototi Sayaka. Tapi, si rambut biru tidak merasakan panasnya kobaran api hitam, karena ia sedang menghadapi situasi yang tak kalah sengitnya.

"Jangan libatkan Madoka dan Hitomi lagi," Sayaka berkata.

"Apa Homura Akemi-san menghasutmu untuk mengatakan ini?" Mami bertanya.

Dua kalimat pembuka itulah yang menjadikan situasi sekarang begitu dingin.

"Bukan, itu pemikiranku sendiri. Kau pikir, Homura sudah mempengaruhiku?"

Mami memandang Homura dengan amat sinis, "Aku tak bisa menyingkirkan kemungkinan itu darinya."

Kenapa pembicaraannya beralih padanya? Yang sedang dibicarakan berusaha menyela, tapi Sayaka meletakkan lengannya di depan wajah Homura, seolah melindunginya dari serangan verbal Mami.

"Kenapa kamu melihat Homura seperti melihat penjahat? Dia nggak punya salah! Tapi, kalau kau maksa ingin menyalahkan seseorang, mestinya kau menyalahkan diri sendiri! Karena melibatkan anak-anak yang nggak ada hubungannya dalam bahaya," Sayaka tidak mau kalah.

"Hoh? Bermain peran sebagai pahlawan, sekarang? Kamu salah, Sayaka Miki-san. Aku ini Puella Magi, pembela kebenaran. Penjahat di cerita ini adalah para Penyihir..." Mami melirik Homura lagi. "Dan mungkin Puella Magi lain."

Sayaka menyadari lirikan itu, "Lagi. Kenapa kau terus menyerang Homura?"

"Hmm, entahlah. Mungkin, karena ia bisa menghasut anak yang sungguh tak tahu apa-apa sepertimu? Peran 'jahat'..." Mami membuat tanda petik imajiner, "Yang menurutmu adalah milikku."

Bam!

Sayaka menggebrak meja, membuat dirinya jadi pusat perhatian di kafe yang tenang itu. Tapi, ia tak peduli. Ia menuding Mami. "Pembicaraan ini di antara kita saja, Mami Tomoe. Jangan libatkan Homura!"

"Tidak. Ini bukan pembicaraan kita saja. Ini melibatkan urusan Puella Magi. Dengan kata lain, kita semua di sini."

"Kalau begitu, jangan terus menuduh Homura!"

"Dan kalau begitu, jangan termakan omongan Akemi-san."

"Kau menuduhnya lagi! Memangnya dia salah apa kepadamu?"

Kedua tangan Mami terkepal erat di bawah meja. "Dia... sudah menghasutmu."

Lebih dari itu. Homura Akemi telah menyudutkannya. Ia yang hanya ingin mencari partner Puella Magi, terus diperlakukan seperti penjahat. Tapi, Mami tak bisa menceritakan masalah pribadinya dengan Homura di sini, bukan?

"Nggak, kau salah!" Sayaka menolehi si rambut hitam, yang malah memejamkan mata sambil menyesap tehnya. Apakah ia tak paham kalau dirinya sedang dibela habis-habisan? "H-Homura sudah menjelaskan banyak sekali padaku, tentu saja aku percaya sama dia. Yang dikatakannya padaku bukan hasutan, tapi fakta."

Kata terakhir itu menarik perhatian Mami, "Fakta? Apa maksudmu?"

"Tentang Puella Magi. Kau nggak tahu, tapi kau terus mengajak orang luar terlibat."

Mami menolehi Homura, yang segera meletakkan cangkir tehnya.

"Bisakah aku mengetahuinya juga, Akemi-san? 'Fakta tentang Puella Magi' ini?" ia bertanya demikian. Wajahnya tampak tak percaya, meragukan sekaligus meremehkan si rambut hitam.

Muncul guratan otot di dahi Sayaka. Kesabarannya sudah semakin menipis karena Mami terus menyerang Homura, "Jangan ganggu dia. Biar aku-"

Tiba-tiba Homura menurunkan lengan Sayaka dari depan wajahnya, dan itu membuat si rambut biru menolehinya dengan ekspresi yang seolah bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Cukup, Miki-san, serahkan ini padaku," kata Homura lewat telepati.

"Tapi, Homura-"

"Dia pasti akan menganggap ceritamu konyol, dan ini akan semakin kacau. Jadi, biarkan aku saja."

"G-guh... baiklah."

Sayaka kembali duduk dengan wajah tak rela. Homura menghela napas panjang, lalu dengan bisikan amat pelan, "Dan... terimakasih karena terus membelaku sejak tadi."

Itu sungguh di luar dugaan. Sayaka menolehi Homura, dan ia berani bersumpah melihat pipi pucat gadis di sampingnya itu sedikit berwarna.

"Oh? Uhm... sa-sama-sama."

Tapi dalam sekejap warna itu hilang dan Homura bangkit dari kursinya, wajahnya kembali serius.

"Kalau kau tak percaya padaku, bagaimana mungkin Miki-san bisa membuatmu percaya?" ia bertanya. "Dengar, Mami Tomoe. Aku tak pernah menghasut ataupun menanamkan pemikiranku kepada Miki-san. Aku hanya menceritakan apa yang kutahu, tanpa menutup-nutupi apapun.

Ya, kehidupan Puella Magi itu keras. Ya, kita harus terus bertarung hingga akhir. Dan ya, aku tak mau melibatkannya. Ceritaku kepadanya bisa dibilang sebagai peringatan. Dan... lain dengan kalian, Miki-san mau mendengarkan aku."

"Akemi-" Hitomi ingin protes, tapi tatapan dingin Homura menghentikannya.

Ia pun melanjutkan, "Miki-san lebih menghargai kehidupan normalnya sebagai anak SMP biasa... dan itu sendiri, merupakan suatu bentuk keberanian. Karena tanpa menjadi Puella Magi pun, dia masih bisa menolong orang. Seperti contohnya kalian, Madoka dan Hitomi Shizuki. Miki-san... hanya ingin menolong kalian. Menghindarkan kalian dari bahaya."

Setelah itu, Homura kembali duduk. Ekspresi Mami di seberangnya tak bisa dibaca, sementara Madoka dan Hitomi sepertinya tengah berpikir keras.

"Sebagai seorang yang merasa 'senior'," sebuah tanda petik imajiner, "Harusnya kamu mengerti sendiri apa bahayanya dunia kita. Mami Tomoe, kamu telah dibutakan oleh cahaya yang memancar dari titel 'Puella Magi'. Benar, kita menyelamatkan orang-orang. Benar, kita menjaga ketentraman dari balik layar. Tapi, ini adalah harga yang harus kita bayar. Kita telah mendamba sesuatu, dan menjadi Puella Magi karenanya. Sekarang, jawablah dengan jujur. Kalau Kyubey tidak mengabulkan permohonanmu, apa kamu mau bertarung membahayakan nyawamu melawan Penyihir?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang amat telak. Ekspresi Mami berubah.

"Kamu bukan seorang santa, Mami Tomoe. Pada Apapun yang kamu katakan, bertarung demi melindungi orang lain... itu adalah kebohongan. Nyatanya, kamu bertarung demi dirimu sendiri. Karena-" Homura terdiam sejenak, memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat. Apa yang akan ia buka di sini sifatnya cukup sensitif: mengenai Grief Seed. "Kita Puella Magi, membutuhkan Grief Seed untuk terus hidup."

"Hah?!" semua gadis di meja itu berteriak kaget. Termasuk si rambut merah yang mengamati dari jauh.

"A-apa maksudmu, Akemi-san?" Hitomi, yang pertama kali menenangkan diri, bertanya.

"Menurut kalian, kenapa Kyubey mengajarkan kita untuk mengambil Grief Seed dan mengisi kekuatan sihir di Soul Gem kita? Karena Tanpa Grief Seed untuk mengisi kekuatan sihir, kita Puella Magi bisa... mati," pada akhirnya Homura kembali berbohong. Ia pikir, Madoka dan yang lain masih belum siap menerima fakta bahwa Puella Magi akan berubah menjadi Penyihir jika mengabaikan Soul Gem-nya.

Tapi, ini sudah cukup untuk membuat Mami dan yang lain shock berat.

"Mami Tomoe. Menurutmu, aku juga seorang veteran, bukan? Itu benar. Di karirku sebagai Puella Magi, aku melihat banyak kematian yang disebabkan kehabisan kekuatan sihir," Homura menolehi Sayaka yang sepertinya kebingungan. "Itulah... fakta yang kuceritakan kepada Miki-san."

Kalimat terakhir itu mengingatkan Sayaka bahwa "Puella Magi adalah zombi."

"Ah, begitu toh. Tanpa kekuatan sihir, kamu akan kembali jadi mayat?" katanya lewat telepati.

"... benar. Tapi jangan katakan soal zombi ini. Fakta ini saja, sepertinya sudah cukup untuk menyadarkan mereka," balas Homura. Ia kembali menolehi Mami dan yang lain, "Makanya aku bilang, tak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dari Puella Magi. Kalian mengerti, Madoka dan Hitomi Shizuki? Kita bertarung demi diri sendiri. Tak terkecuali kamu, Mami Tomoe. Adalah kebohongan besar kalau kamu bilang, 'bertarung demi orang lain'. Tidak, kita bertarung untuk memperpanjang nyawa kita."

Homura mengakhiri ini dengan mengibaskan rambut hitamnya.

"Kuingatkan sekali lagi, Mami Tomoe. Kalau kau terus berupaya melibatkan Madoka dan Hitomi Shizuki, aku... dan Miki-san akan selalu menjadi musuhmu. Kami takkan membiarkanmu."

-xXxXx-

"Gagal?"

Suara nyaring yang diiringi bunyi 'krius-krius', menyapa Homura dan Sayaka setelah mereka melangkahkan kaki keluar dari cafe itu.

Pertanyaan singkat dan tajam itu sukses mengangkat wajah Sayaka yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Warna merah mengelilingi kedua iris biru lautnya. "Kau pikir gimana, dilihat dari mukaku?"

"Whoah, sepertinya kegagalan besar," Kyouko mundur dengan seringai mengejek.

Pada akhirnya, Mami pergi menyingkir dengan wajah gelap, diikuti Madoka yang tampak khawatir dan Hitomi yang tampak ragu. Tentu saja ini membuat Sayaka sangat marah. Apa yang dijelaskan Homura itu sudah sangat jelas, tapi kenapa dua sahabatnya itu masih mau membela Mami?

Karena diam terus di kafe itu semakin membuatnya marah, Sayaka pun mengajak Homura keluar.

"... sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" tanya si rambut biru. "Dan kenapa kau masih cengar-cengir? Kau mendengar penjelasan Homura juga kan?!"

"Aku sudah memikirkan soal itu sejak awal. Puella Magi bertarung demi diri sendiri? Tentu saja aku bertarung demi diri sendiri! Nggak ada yang mengagetkan," jawab Kyouko, santai. "Lalu... oh ya, sejak awal aku sudah di sini. Homu memanggilku dengan telepati, minta aku mengawasi kalau-kalau ada pertengkaran fisik atau yang semacamnya. Tapi, melihat debat membosankan tadi, untung aku nggak ikut campur!"

Sayaka memegang dahinya, "Kalau kau ikutan, mungkin akan lebih kacau..."

"Paling nggak aku bisa menancapkan maksud kita! Dengan tombak ini," Kyouko memunculkan tombak sihirnya, dan menampakkan sebuah seringai bertaring yang manis.

Itu tidak berefek pada Sayaka yang terus memelototinya. Sementara itu, Homura menghela napas. Waktunya turun tangan, pikirnya.

"Jangan biarkan kegagalan pembicaraan hari ini mempengaruhimu, Miki-san," kata Homura kemudian. "Kita masih punya kesempatan."

Sayaka melempar kedua tangannya dengan kesal. "Oke, oke. Kita gagal! Nggak usah mengatakannya berulangkali! Aku masih kesal, tahu!"

Melihat itu, entah kenapa Kyouko ikut merasa kesal juga. Wajahnya jadi serius, "Yah, begitulah Mami. Keras kepala dan sok suci-"

Ups, ia keceplosan. Si rambut merah buru-buru menutupi mulutnya, tapi kata-katanya sudah terlanjur keluar.

"Hah? Kau kenal Mami Tomoe, Sakura?" tanya Sayaka.

"Ugh," Kyouko mengalihkan pandangan dan mengerutkan alisnya, sepertinya ia tak mau menjawab ini.

Masa lalunya dengan Mami sangatlah menyebalkan buatnya, mengingat bagaimana dulu ia juga seorang Puella Magi yang bertarung demi keadilan dan menolong orang... yang berakhir dengan kehancuran hidupnya. Tapi, melihat Sayaka yang berjuang supaya temannya tidak terjebak ideologi seorang Mami Tomoe, yang juga pernah menjebaknya... membuat Kyouko luluh. Sedikit.

Ia pun membuka mulutnya perlahan. "Bukan kenal lagi. Aku dulu... kouhai – ah, muridnya – soal berburu Penyihir."

"Haaaah?!" Sayaka terkesiap.

Homura juga, tapi karena alasan lain.

"Kira-kira setahun lalu. Waktu itu aku baru jadi Puella Magi dan masih lemah... nggak bisa mengalahkan Penyihir yang pertama kulawan. Aku mengejar Penyihir itu sampai Mitakihara, dan Mami menolongku menghabisinya," Kyouko membuka sebungkus snack dengan perlahan. "Mungkin karena aku masih pemula, aku... terpesona oleh ketangguhan Mami. Sehingga aku minta jadi muridnya."

Sayaka yang biasanya cerewet itu, terseret suasana serius yang dibawa Kyouko dengan ceritanya, sehingga ia hanya bisa diam.

"Terus, karena... beberapa masalah pribadi, aku berantem sama Mami. Aku menang dan memutuskan hubungan dengannya, lalu kembali ke Kazamino. Cerita selesai."

Sayaka mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Sementara Homura bingung.

Kenapa Kyouko mau menceritakan masa lalunya dengan Mami semudah itu?

Kyouko, di balik sikap berangasan dan rakusnya, bukan seorang yang senang berbicara. Apalagi soal masa lalunya, Mami dan keluarganya, juga alasannya menjadi Puella Magi.

Tapi, di alur waktu ini, ia bisa bercerita dengan sedemikian mudahnya. Bahkan, tanpa terjadi suatu hal ekstrim sebelumnya (seperti kejatuhan Sayaka atau kematian Mami)!

Ada apa gerangan dengan alur waktu ini? Begitu banyak kejutan dan hal berbeda yang terjadi!

"Jadi, intinya... Mami Tomoe itu mantanmu?"

Sayaka memecah keheningan dan pemikiran Homura dengan pertanyaan itu. Tapi, Kyouko dan juga Homura tidak mengerti maksud si rambut biru, mereka memiringkan kepala dengan kompak.

"Mantan?"

"Haah? Kalian ini anak SMP bukan? Maksudku..." Sayaka menuding Kyouko, dan tiba-tiba wajahnya bersemu merah, "M-maksudku, apa dulu Mami Tomoe itu pacarmu?"

Kyouko dan Homura memandang Sayaka seolah ia adalah orang paling bodoh di Mitakihara (mungkin itu benar). Wajah si idiot pun semakin memerah.

"Ha-habis, ceritamu mirip dengan _dorama_ yang biasa ditonton mama!"

"Huweeeeeek!" Kyouko memegang perutnya dan pura-pura muntah. "Mami dan aku?! OGAH! Aku paling nggak suka orang sok suci sepertinya!"

"Daripada ide berpacaran dengan perempuan, kau lebih jijik dengan ide berpacaran dengan Mami Tomoe, huh," pikir Homura. Seperti yang ia duga, Kyouko itu-

Sayaka yang merasa semakin malu, segera mencari perlindungan. Ia membalikkan badan dan menatap Homura, lalu bertanya, "J-jadi, bagaimana menurutmu sekarang, Homura?"

Si rambut hitam terkejut karena Sayaka memanggil nama depannya lagi, "... apa?"

"Soal hubungan Sakura dengan Mami Tomoe! Apa ada yang bisa berguna buat kita?"

"OI! Aku nggak terima kau bilang hubunganku dengan Mami!" protes Kyouko.

"Oh, diamlah!" teriak Sayaka. "Homura, katakan sesuatu!"

Benar. Mami. Masalah yang ada di depannya sekarang adalah si senpai berdada besar itu, bukan tingkah aneh Kyouko, kebodohan Sayaka, atau perbedaan alur waktu ini. Homura menyentuhkan telunjuk ke bibirnya, berpikir sejenak.

"Karena Sakura adalah yang paling tahu soal Mami, kita bekerjasama saja dengannya."

Mendengar jawaban singkat itu, Sayaka dan Kyouko saling memandang... dan mendengus.

Kyouko malah tertawa terang-terangan. "Ke-kerjasama?! I-itu benar-benar di luar sikapmu yang selalu kubayangkan, Homura!"

"Sa-Sakura! Pffft! Kau kasar se-sekali! Puha!"

Homura mengerutkan alisnya. "Oke," pikirnya. "Ide tadi sangat buruk. Satu kelompok dengan Sayaka Miki dan Kyouko Sakura, meskipun mereka tidak bertengkar, akan membuatku jadi Penyihir karena stress! Sebaiknya abaikan 2 idiot ini dan-"

'Aku takkan melepaskanmu, Sayaka Miki.'

Lagi. Ia teringat janjinya kepada dirinya sendiri, di awal alur waktu ini... setiap saat ia berpikir untuk meninggalkan Sayaka, kalimat itu menyeruak di otaknya.

Apa ia semakin jatuh sehingga mau melanggar janjinya sendiri?

"Sial," Homura mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat sampai jarinya memutih. Kemudian ia menghela napas panjang, dan berkata, "Bagaimanapun aku berusaha menyangkalnya dalam hati, bekerjasama dengan kalian para idiot adalah satu-satunya cara menolong Madoka Kaname dan Hitomi Shizuki dari takdir yang akan menimpa mereka kalau menjadi Puella Magi."

Mendapat fokus penuh dari si merah dan si biru, Homura mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan pertanyaan singkat dan amat tegas.

"... terima atau tidak."

Singkat cerita, 'Aliansi Anti Mami' alias 'AAM' (penamaan buruk dari Sayaka), pun didirikan.

-xXxXx-

Dua hari setelah perdebatan di kafe "Byzantine", saat itu tengah malam di Mitakihara. Homura, seperti biasa, tengah berburu Penyihir, saat tiba-tiba ada telepon masuk ke ponselnya. Karena nomornya tidak dikenal, Homura mengabaikannya terus... sampai ponsel itu berdering ketiga kalinya.

Kesal, ia mengangkatnya, dan, "Ha-halo, Homura?"

Terdengar suara serak Sayaka di seberang.

"Pasti karena mengantuk," pikir Homura. Ia menghela napas panjang, "Miki-san, aku harus berburu Penyihir, waktuku tidak banyak."

"... a-aku punya kabar baik dan kabar buruk. Mau dengar yang mana dulu?" suara Sayaka kini terdengar ceria, tapi Homura tahu kalau itu dipaksakan.

Entah kenapa ia langsung merasa tidak enak. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Yang baik atau yang buruk?"

Lagi-lagi keceriaan palsu. Homura semakin merasa tidak enak, "Miki-san. Jangan memaksakan diri. Berceritalah dan aku akan mendengarkan."

Terdengar bunyi isakan di seberang sana.

"Ba-baik. Kalau begitu, kabar... gembiranya dulu," terdengar helaan napas panjang, sepertinya Sayaka mencoba tegar. "Kyousuke... tangan kanannya sembuh. Tadi siang tiba-tiba saja ia memainkan biolanya di atap RS."

Deg.

Jantung Homura berhenti berdetak, seolah sihir yang ia gunakan untuk menyembuhkan penyakitnya itu telah pudar.

Kelumpuhan tangan Kyousuke Kamijou hanya bisa disembuhkan lewat keajaiban, dengan kata lain, lewat kontrak dengan Kyubey. Seseorang telah menjadi Puella Magi tanpa sepengetahuannya!

Bukan. Bukan seseorang.

Satu-satunya yang memiliki pengharapan seperti itu adalah...

"Miki-san, kamu-"

"Bukan aku!" Sayaka berteriak. "A-aku baru tahu siang tadi! Se-sejak seminggu lalu, aku nggak pernah menjenguk Kyousuke-"

Homura mengelus dada. Syukurlah. Sayaka masih mau berpikir jernih... tapi, kalau begitu, siapa yang-

"Tidak mungkin," kedua mata Homura melebar.

Selain Sayaka, ada seorang lagi yang memiliki perasaan kuat kepada Kyousuke Kamijou, yang mungkin saja rela menukar hidupnya demi kesembuhan anak itu.

Isak tangis di seberang terdengar semakin jelas.

"Se-sekarang, kabar buruknya..."

...

Tabir pucat yang menyelimuti area itu memudar bersamaan dengan teriakan kematian sang Penyihir. Kemudian, sesosok gadis berpakaian serba hijau terhempas ke tanah, nafasnya memburu.

Cling.

Sebutir Grief Seed terjatuh perlahan, diikuti bunyi tapak kaki hewan yang lembut.

"Bagaimana pertarungan pertamamu sebagai seorang Puella Magi?" tanya Kyubey.

"Hah... hah..."

Yang ditanya hanya bisa terengah-engah. Bagi gadis yang tak biasa berolahraga, apalagi bertarung sepertinya, ini sangat melelahkan! Ia tak menyangka, kedua tangannya yang berjari lentik, yang biasanya hanya menyentuh alat tulis, tuts piano, maupun perlengkapan _ikebana_... kini telah mengalahkan makhluk jahat.

"Capek..."

Senyuman seorang gadis yang mungkin bisa disebut _ojousama_ itu tampak amat lega. Hitomi Shizuki memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Tapi sangat memuaskan."

 **Chapter III/? End**

* * *

 **A/N**

Puella Magi Hitomi Magica.

Update setelah 10 tahun.


	4. Gratitude

**A Beautiful Mistake**

 **A Puella Magi Madoka Magica fanfiction**

 **Puella Magi Madoka Magica © Magica Quartet**

 **Chapter IV**

 **Gratitude**

* * *

"Oi. Kenapa kau mengikutiku?!"

"Habis, kau mau ke tempat si Tomoe kan? Tentu saja aku harus ikut! Kita kan anggota AAM!"

"Aku nggak mau mengurusimu waktu lawan Penyihir!"

"Eeh? Masa kau tega membiarkan warga sipil yang lemah ini?!"

"Kau sih, terlalu melibatkan diri!"

"Aku 'kan khawatir pada Madoka dan Hitomi!"

Dengan perdebatan dan teriakan yang sedemikian kencang, entah kenapa si merah dan si biru tidak membangunkan warga kota yang tengah nyenyak malam itu.

Setelah perbincangan bersama Homura tadi siang, "Aliansi Anti-Mami" atau AAM (Homura terus mengingatkan Sayaka kalau nama ini sungguh bodoh) secara resmi didirikan. Tujuan mereka jelas: mencegah Mami merekrut Madoka dan Hitomi. Untuk itu, mereka harus mengawasi Madoka dan Hitomi. Tapi, karena Homura dan Kyouko sibuk berburu Penyihir, maka Sayaka mengambil alih.

Ia pun bergerak cepat.

Malam itu, Sayaka pergi ke rumah Madoka (sudah siap alasan belajar bersama). Tapi, yang didapatinya hanya papa Madoka, Tomohisa Kaname, yang mengatakan kalau putrinya itu pergi ke rumah seorang _senpai_.

"Tomoe. Tentu saja..."

Setelah itu, Sayaka menuju kediaman keluarga Shizuki, tapi anak itu juga sedang keluar. Pelayannya tidak mengatakan ke mana sang _ojousama_ pergi, tapi Sayaka sudah bisa mengambil kesimpulan.

"Mami Tomoe...!" Sayaka menggeram.

Tidak kapok juga si dada besar itu! Setelah didesak dan didebat habis, masih juga ngotot menyeret Madoka dan Hitomi! Ini membuat Sayaka amat marah, jadi ia berniat menyerbu apartemen Mami untuk menyampaikan pendapatnya (alamat itu didapatnya dari Homura)... tapi tentu saja apartemennya terkunci karena penghuninya keluar berburu Penyihir.

"Aku... memang bodoh."

Maka, Sayaka hanya bisa berjalan pulang dengan perasaan amat dongkol. Saat itulah ia bertemu dengan Kyouko, yang menertawai ceritanya. Tapi, si rambut merah salah ngomong bahwa ia bisa mendeteksi lokasi Mami...

Sehingga Sayaka pun ngotot mengikutinya, dan sampailah kita pada pertengkaran ini.

Kyouko, dengan kostum Puella Magi-nya; melawan Sayaka, yang memakai baju kasual. Perdebatan ini terlihat amat berat sebelah, seperti petani melawan ksatria bertombak (oke, mungkin itu perbandingan yang terlalu berlebihan), tapi Sayaka tak mau menyerah. Kyouko sendiri berulangkali hampir mengeluarkan tombaknya untuk membungkam si lawan bicara... tapi akhirnya ia menyerah.

Itu karena kekhawatiran Sayaka pada Madoka dan Hitomi, sungguh nyata. Kyouko tidak kenal 2 anak itu, tapi ia bisa memahami perasaan Sayaka. Bukankah dulu ia juga sempat terseret temponya Mami, menjadi sok pembela kebenaran? Akhir jalan itu mirip seperti neraka baginya... maka Kyouko mau mengerti.

"Aaaaah, baiklah, baiklah! Kau boleh ikut!" kata Kyouko, pasrah. Lagian, kalau sukses mencegah kontrak Madoka dan Hitomi, berarti menyingkirkan calon Puella Magi 'kan? Sebenarnya tak ada ruginya buatnya berbuat begitu.

Wajah Sayaka langsung bercahaya mendengar perkataan itu, Kyouko yakin matahari terbit lebih cepat. Senyuman anak itu memang begitu menyilaukan.

" _Hm, pasta giginya bagus,"_ pikir Kyouko.

"Terimakasih, Sakura! Besok kamu kutraktir deh, sebagai bayaran jasa _bodyanguard_ hari ini!"

Dalam sekejap, Kyouko berlutut di depan Sayaka, dengan ekspresi khidmat. Ia menghunus tombak dan menancapkannya ke tanah, lalu berkata dengan amat serius, layaknya seorang ksatria yang bersumpah setia kepada seorang putri.

"Akan kulindungi kau sekuat tenaga, Sayaka!"

Sayaka mengangkat alisnya sejenak, lalu tertawa geli. Sifat cueknya Kyouko langsung hilang setelah bicara tentang makanan! Seperti bernegosiasi dengan anak kecil saja. Tapi...

"Hei! Siapa bilang kau boleh manggil aku begitu-?!"

...

Tempat itu adalah kompleks industri tua di pinggiran kota Mitakihara. Awan menutupi bulan sabit yang terbit di langit malam, menciptakan bayangan gelap yang menambah kesan suram dan mengerikan tempat itu. Di sana, tampak 2 gadis kecil yang semestinya ada di dalam rumah pada jam selarut ini... seorang berambut kuning yang memancarkan aura kepercayaan diri, dan seorang lagi berambut pink yang seperti tak ada istimewanya. Mereka berdiri di sebuah tempat lapang, dengan cahaya aneh berkelip-kelip di tengahnya.

Itu adalah pintu masuk Labirin Penyihir... tapi pendaran cahayanya tampak begitu lemah. Sepertinya, Penyihir di dalamnya sudah dikalahkan.

Mami bangkit dari posisi berlututnya, "Sepertinya kita terlambat, Kaname-san."

"H-haa... m-maaf, aku memperlambatmu, Mami-san," si rambut pink terengah-engah.

"Tak apa, tak apa," Mami memasukkan Soul Gem miliknya, dan kembali ke baju kasual. "Malahan, kita patut bersyukur karena Penyihirnya sudah kalah."

Madoka mengelus dadanya, ia tampak lega mendengar itu. Tapi Mami tidak merasakan hal yang sama, karena ia tak mengenal pemilik energi sihir yang merembes dari Labirin di depannya itu. Jelas, ada seorang Puella Magi baru di dalamnya... tapi, siapa?

Trang!

Bunyi logam beradu dengan lantai tiba-tiba terdengar, dan Mami secara reflek langsung berubah menjadi Puella Magi. Ia menoleh, dan...

"Cih, sudah kuduga kau ada di sini."

Suara dan wajah yang memunculkan perasaan nostalgia. Rambut merah seperti api, kostum Puella Magi yang berkobar, dan tombak itu... Mami seolah terkena serangan berupa kenangan yang menyerbu tiba-tiba. Ia hanya bisa menutup mulutnya yang membulat dengan sebelah tangan.

"S-Sakura-san?"

"Yo. Nggak ada ucapan selamat malam dariku buatmu, Mami," sapa Kyouko, sarkastik.

"Kenapa... sejak kapan kamu kembali?"

"'Kembali'? Peh," Kyouko mendecak. "Mitakihara bukan rumahku... tapi Kazamino, ingat?"

Mami tahu... tapi, perlukah si rambut merah mengingatkannya dengan nada bicara setajam itu? Memang beberapa bulan lalu, Kyouko yang tadinya anak didik Mami, berselisih dan kembali ke Kazamino. Sejak saat itu Mami tak pernah mendengar darinya lagi...

Sampai hari ini.

Tiba-tiba ia muncul kembali di kehidupan Mami begitu saja. Tapi, mendengar nada bicaranya, sepertinya ia masih kesal sama Mami.

"Kamu sehat-sehat saja ya, Sakura-san..." mungkin bukan saat yang tepat untuk hal sepele seperti itu, tapi jujur, hanya itu yang terpikir oleh Mami. Ia tampak lega, Kyouko masih hidup sampai sekarang, dan tidak meninggalkan tugasnya sebagai Puella Magi. "Sakura-"

Mami mencoba menyapanya lagi, tapi teriakan marah terdengar dari latar belakang. Tak lama, Sayaka muncul dengan kecepatan tinggi, sampai-sampai ia harus mengerem seperti di film kartun untuk berhenti. Tapi ia kepayahan, jadi berhenti untuk menarik napas. Kyouko bersiul, kagum si rambut biru bisa mengejarnya dengan tubuh manusia biasa seperti itu.

"H-hha... haa... oke," Sayaka menegakkan tubuhnya, dan mengabaikan pandangan gugup Madoka, menuding Mami. "Kau! Mami Tomoe! Kau menghasut Madoka lagi, ya?!"

Tentu saja yang dituduh tidak terima. "Tentu saja tidak," ia membusungkan dadanya, dan membalas dengan tak kalah judes, "Namun, beginikah caramu bermain, Miki?! Sampai menyeret Sakura-san segala?!"

"Aaah?!" Sayaka berteriak, kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Mami, berniat mengkonfrontasinya atas perkataan tadi, ketika...

BLARRRR!  
Labirin di depan mereka meledak ke dalam, seperti balon yang udara di dalamnya tiba-tiba menyusut menjadi kehampaan. Mami dan Kyouko, mengabaikan perbincangan yang mulai panas tadi, segera bersiap dengan senjata masing-masing...

Sampai Labirin itu memuntahkan sesuatu yang berwarna hijau, seorang gadis dengan kostum Puella Magi dan Kyubey di dekatnya. Gadis itu berbincang dengan Kyubey tanpa mempedulikan kehadiran Sayaka dan yang lain, sampai si putih menoleh.

"Ah. Sudah kuduga, mereka di sini. Selamat malam, semuanya!" sapanya.

Perhatian Sayaka dan yang lain tidak pada Kyubey, tapi pada si hijau itu. Ia mengenakan gaun panjang, lengkap dengan sarung tangan yang menutupi lengannya bagaikan hendak menghadiri pesta, dan... pisau, tergenggam di kedua tangannya. Rambutnya berombak, senada dengan kostumnya.

"Ayo, Hitomi, ucapkan selamat malam juga buat mereka! Menurut tradisi negara ini, junior sepertimu harus menyapa para senior, kan?"

Hitomi Shizuki mengangkat wajahnya, dan berkata, "Malam yang indah, semuanya."

"?!"

Tak ada keraguan sedikitpun dalam perkataannya, bahkan ketika menatap wajah-wajah _shock_ Sayaka dan Madoka (juga Mami). Ia seperti sudah menduga akan bertemu teman-temannya itu, dengan menyandang profesinya yang baru: seorang Puella Magi.

"Hi-Hitomi-chan?!" hanya Madoka yang bisa berkata-kata di tengah kesunyian mendadak itu.

"Ya. Ini aku, Madoka-san," Hitomi menundukkan badan dan mengangkat rok panjangnya, melakukan curtsey layaknya ia ada di sebuah pesta dansa. "Juga Sayaka-san dan Mami-san... lalu, hmm? Ada seorang yang tidak aku kenal."

Ia merujuk pada Kyouko, yang kini menatapnya tajam karena lagi-lagi dapat Puella Magi saingan. Hitomi mendekatinya dan menjulurkan tangan.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Hitomi Shizuki. Aku berharap kita bisa bekerjasama."

"Aku nggak berharap begitu," Kyouko mengabaikan ajakan itu. "Kau, tadi siang ada di kafe itu kan?"

"Kafe...?" Hitomi menyentuh bibir bawahnya, mencoba mengingat. Tadi siang... ia memang ada bersama Mami dan yang lain di kafe Arnage, berbincang (kalau tidak bisa dibilang berdebat keras) tentang Puella Magi. "Ah, benar. Memangnya-"

"Sakura-san, jangan bilang kalau tadi siang kamu menguping pembicaraan kita?" tanya Mami, sudah pulih dari _shock_ -nya.

"Ah, itu nggak penting," si merah mengibaskan tangan. "Yang lebih penting. Kau, Shizuki kan? Apa kau nggak dengar apa yang dikatakan Homu? Tentang Puella Magi yang pasti berselisih karena berebut Soul Gem demi diri sendiri?"

"Ya, tentu saja, dan aku sudah siap," jawab Hitomi, tegas. Justru dari perbincangan tadi ia semakin mantap pada keputusannya menjadi Puella Magi demi menyembuhkan lengan Kyousuke. Ia tak terlalu peduli soal zombi dan Soul Gem, yang terpenting baginya adalah cowok itu. Hitomi meletakkan tangannya di dada, dan menatap kedua Puella Magi lain di depannya, "Aku takkan kalah dari Mami-san, Akemi-san, dan kamu juga. Mari kita bersaing dengan jujur."

Itulah kejadian beberapa saat sebelum Sayaka menelpon Homura dengan panik.

-xXxXx-

Pengalaman apapun yang Homura dapat dari loncatan waktunya, tak ada yang bisa mempersiapkannya untuk melakukan ini...

Yaitu, menghibur Sayaka Miki.

Kalau Madoka, mau berapa jam pun menemaninya curhat, Homura rela! Ia takkan pernah bosan mendengar suara Madoka yang manis itu, bagaikan musik di telinganya. Tapi, Sayaka? Musuh bebuyutan–yang di alur waktu ini bisa dibilang temannya? Yang diingat Homura adalah menasehati, atau mengomeli, atau memarahinya. Ia tak pernah sekalipun bicara akrab dengan Sayaka, mencobanya saja tak mau.

Jadi, kini ia kehabisan kata-kata, meskipun di seberang sana suaranya terdengar begitu basah.

"Homura... apa yang harus kulakukan? Beritahu aku, ne!"

"..." si pejalan waktu berpikir keras. Ia merasa ingin menendang dirinya sendiri... bisa-bisanya melupakan faktor Hitomi! Bukankah Sayaka, di alur waktu lain, jadi Penyihir juga karena si hijau itu juga? Saat ini, Sayaka masih manusia biasa... tapi jika saja ia sudah menjadi Puella Magi, Homura yakin si biru itu sudah dalam proses menjadi Penyihir.

Memang, sebegitu besarnya efek yang ditimbulkan seorang Hitomi Shizuki.

" _Ya. Ini salahku karena mengabaikannya,"_ pikir Homura. _"Karena selama ini, Hitomi Shizuki tak pernah terlibat jauh. Ia bisa dibilang pemilik peran pembantu..."_

Ia hanyalah seorang penonton dari samping panggung, yang entah kenapa bisa berinteraksi dengan para pemain utama dan mengacaukan dramanya. Sekarang, setelah ia terlibat langsung... efeknya sungguh besar.

Dari lompatan-lompatan waktu yang dilakukannya, Homura–mau tidak mau–mengenal baik para Puella Magi di Mitakihara ini.

Mami yang dewasa dan lebih bijak dari gadis seusianya, di balik itu menyimpan rasa kesepian yang teramat sangat; Kyouko yang rakus dan kasar, sebuah topeng yang dibuat untuk memendam tragedi yang ia pikir disebabkan olehnya; Sayaka yang optimis dan tegar demi orang lain, tapi menutupi kerapuhan dan keraguan jiwanya; dan Madoka, yang baik hati dan mulia bagaikan santa tak bercela, rela mengorbankan diri... karena ia merasa dirinya tak berharga.

Tapi, Hitomi Shizuki?

Yang diketahui Homura darinya adalah: "ia sahabat Madoka dan Sayaka", dan kemudian, "pengganggu yang menjatuhkan Sayaka." Dua predikat yang amat bertolak belakang.

Sekarang, ia merasakan sendiri akibatnya; Homura seperti tak pernah belajar bahwa dalam misinya ini ia tak boleh melewatkan apapun. Semua orang punya peran dalam kisan ini. Bagaikan sebuah _role-playing game_ , para NPC pun juga berperan dalam cerita keseluruhan.

Jadi, apa yang bisa dilakukan Homura sekarang?

Tak lain tak bukan, mengkonfrontasi Hitomi Shizuki sendiri. Ya, tak ada pilihan lain. Semua sudah terlanjur terjadi, dan sekarang Homura (juga Sayaka) harus menghadapinya.

Maka, si rambut hitam membuka mulutnya, "... aku mengerti perasaanmu."

Suara itu keluar dengan sedikit getaran. Jujur, kini Homura merasa gugup dan bingung... ini masuk teritori baru. Untungnya, Sayaka di seberang tidak menyadari ini.

"Semua yang telah terjadi, Hitomi Shizuki membuat permintaan dan menjadi Puella Magi, tak bisa kita cegah," kata Homura. "Bukan. Aku dan kamu, tak berhak mencegahnya."

Kalimat itu membuat Sayaka penasaran, "A-apa maksudmu?"

Homura menghela napas panjang. Ini akan jadi fakta yang menyakitkan buat Sayaka, tapi ia harus tetap mengatakannya... karena menurutnya, ini langkah pertama untuk menghadapi masalah ini.

"Sayaka, apa sebelum ini, Hitomi Shizuki pernah bercerita padamu... tentang perasaannya kepada Kyousuke Kamijou?"

Hening sejenak, lalu...

"EEEH?!" Sayaka memekik kaget. "Hitomi suka sama Kyousuke?!"

Suaranya kembali terdengar seperti Sayaka yang biasa. Sepertinya Homura sukses meredakan tangisannya, entah bagaimana.

"K-kok bisa... ah, bukan, dari mana kamu tahu ini?!"

"Aku mengambil kesimpulan dari beberapa fakta," kata Homura. "Sekarang, pikirkan. Buat apa Hitomi Shizuki menyembuhkan lengan Kyousuke Kamijou?"

"... karena ingin mendengar Kyousuke bermain biola lagi? Eh, tunggu-"

Sayaka terdiam sejenak, ia bisa merasakan Homura mengangguk di seberangnya.

"Oh. Oooh."

"Ya. Itu dilakukannya karena ia _juga_ menyukai Kyousuke Kamijou."

Homura mendengar suara sesuatu yang jatuh di seberang, karena Sayaka menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas ranjang, _shock_. Sahabatnya itu... diam-diam menyukai cowok yang sama dengannya?!

"Tapi... kenapa? Kenapa Hitomi melakukan ini tanpa memberitahuku?! Bukan hanya soal perasannya ke Kyousuke, tapi juga kontraknya sebagai Puella Magi! A-aku 'kan sahabatnya!"

Terdengar bunyi berdebam, sepertinya Sayaka memukul sesuatu. Mungkin ranjangnya.

"Kenapa dia... merebut harapanku?" gumam Sayaka, suaranya lirih seolah tertelan jauhnya jarak yang memisahkan mereka.

Deg.

Perkataan itu menusuk telak hati Homura.

"... kalau, aku nggak tahu soal Puella Magi yang zombi, mungkin aku yang akan melakukannya. Aku akan menyembuhkan tangan Kyousuke, dan... menjadi pembela kebenaran," suaranya sudah diselingi dengan isak tangis, lagi.

"Benar," Homura menjawab pernyataan itu dalam hati. Dua hal itulah pengharapan Sayaka ketika ia menjalin kontrak dengan Incubator. Demi cintanya, demi teman masa kecilnya, demi dirinya sendiri, dan demi orang lain. "Sayaka, kamu terlalu _rakus_ , dan kerakusan itulah yang akan menghancurkanmu."

Tapi, sekarang semua itu telah direbut orang lain. Sahabatnya, malahan.

Di satu sisi, Sayaka (mungkin) selamat dari takdirnya. Sedangkan di sisi lain... Homura tak bisa membayangkan apa yang dirasakan lawan bicaranya saat itu.

"Sayaka."

Ia tak menjawab, meskipun Homura masih mendengar isak tangis dari seberang.

"Sayaka..."

Sekarang isak tangisnya teredam. Sepertinya Sayaka membenamkan kepalanya atau apa... dan ini mulai membuat Homura khawatir.

"Sayaka, kamu masih ada di sana?! Jawab aku!" ia berteriak. Jarang sekali Homura menaikkan suaranya, bahkan saat marah sekalipun. "Jangan melakukan hal bodoh! Saya-"

"... Homura."

Si biru akhirnya menjawab. Suaranya kini benar-benar serak.

"U-untuk hari ini sudah cukup, se-sekarang biarkan aku sendiri-"

Oh, ayolah. Sudah cukup Homura meladeni patah hatinya! Ia membentaknya, "Sayaka! Jangan berlagak sok kuat!"

Teriakan yang di luar karakter itu menghentikan jari Sayaka dari menekan tombol 'Akhiri Panggilan'. Ia terpaku, mengabaikan telinganya yang berdenging. Homura yang pendiam itu, benar-benar bisa berteriak rupanya.

"Jangan sok menanggung semuanya sendirian," Homura melanjutkan meskipun ia mulai merasa ada yang aneh. _"Eh, tunggu. Apa yang kukatakan?"_

Tapi, mulutnya terus bergerak sendiri, mengabaikan pemikirannya.

"Madoka boleh mencuekimu, Mami Tomoe boleh menganggapmu idiot, Hitomi Shizuki boleh menusukmu dari belakang, Kyouko Sakura boleh bersikap judes padamu. Dan, meskipun kemudian mereka semua meninggalkanmu...

"Aku masih bersamamu, Sayaka."

Suasana jadi hening setelahnya... bahkan Homura bisa mendengar desahan napas Sayaka di seberangnya, yang perlahan menjadi normal. Tapi...

Detak jantungnya sendiri tak terkendali.

" _Apa yang barusan kukatakaaaaaaan?!"_

Homura memegang kepalanya dengan tangannya yang tidak memegang telpon, dan menggaruk rambutnya kasar. Itu... itu barusan, adalah kata-kata _pernyataan cinta_ yang selalu ingin Homura ungkapkan ke Madoka! Kenapa kalimat itu bisa keluar kepada _Sayaka_?!

" _A-apa aku terlalu terbawa suasana?"_ pikirnya, panik.

Ia tak mau ada orang lain yang mendengar kalimat tadi, karena berpotensi menimbulkan kesalahpahaman yang luar biasa. Jelas saja, tak perlu berpikir terlalu jauh untuk mengartikannya sebagai pernyataan cinta. Atau, minimal pernyataan loyalitas melindungi seseorang. Yang tetap saja sangat romantis.

Meskipun begitu,

" _T-tapi, ini Sayaka... dia tak mungkin berpikir sejauh itu! Ya, ya...!"_ Homura meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. _"Tak ada yang salah dengan perkataan tadi! Hanya penghiburan dari teman!"_

Tiba-tiba, suara yang paling tak ingin ia dengar sekarang, bergema dari seberang sana.

"Homura."

Itu nyaris membuat yang terpanggil menerima serangan jantung. "Y-ya?!"

"Terima kasih."

Kata-kata itu terdengar begitu jelas, ringan seolah beban si pemilik suara sudah terangkat sepenuhnya. Homura seolah melihat Sayaka tersenyum padanya dari seberang telepon.

Maka ia melupakan seluruh kepanikannya tadi dan menjawab,

"Tentu saja, Sayaka."

"Ya... sampai besok di sekolah kalau begitu. Hati-hati sama Penyihir."

Sayaka menutup teleponnya, dan kembali berbaring di atas ranjang. Air matanya sudah mengering, walaupun kedua matanya masih lebam karena tangisan tadi.

Semestinya ia merasa lega karena penghiburan dari Homura tadi, tapi... jantungnya berdegup amat kencang, dan kedua pipinya terasa panas.

Ini pasti bukan karena kecapekan menangis.

"Ada yang aneh denganku..." gumam Sayaka.

-xXxXx-

Keesokan harinya, tak ada yang berubah dari Sayaka, kecuali matanya yang lebam karena kekurangan tidur (dan juga kebanyakan nangis). Bahkan, si biru masih sempat menyusun rencana untuk mengkonfrontasi Hitomi. Ia terdengar sangat jahat waktu mengajukan idenya, jadi Homura yakin kalau Sayaka sudah baik-baik saja.

Maka, mereka menyergap si hijau di gerbang, sepulang sekolah.

"Ya. Aku menyembuhkannya, karena aku menyukai Kamijou-kun."

Pernyataan singkat penuh ketetapan hati ini menjadi jawaban yang diterima Sayaka dan Homura.

Sayaka membeku. Ia sudah mempersiapkan hatinya demi mendengar perasaan sahabatnya itu... tapi tetap saja, mendengarnya langsung cukup menyakitkan.

Bagaimana bisa Hitomi melakukan ini padanya? Sayaka adalah teman masa kecil Kyousuke dan sering menceritakannya, sehingga Madoka dan Hitomi mengetahui perasaannya kepada anak itu. Madoka selalu mendukungnya; ia selalu menemani Sayaka saat berburu CD musik sebagai hadiah besukan, bahkan ikut membesuk kalau Sayaka lagi grogi entah karena apa. Sedangkan Hitomi...

Sayaka tak bisa menyombongkan diri sebagai orang yang bisa mengerti perasaan orang lain, tapi ia yakin,

Hitomi tak pernah mempedulikan ataupun terlihat tertarik pada Kyousuke. Bahkan Sayaka tak yakin si hijau itu benar-benar mengenalnya!

"J-jadi, kenapa?" tanya Sayaka kemudian, setelah rasa sakitnya sedikit memudar. "Kamu kan sahabat-"

"Justru karena kita ini sahabat," Hitomi menatap tajam si biru. "Sayaka-san adalah teman masa kecil Kamijou-kun, yang paling lama mendukung dan memperhatikannya. Aku tahu perasaanmu padanya, tapi, aku tak bisa mencegah diriku jatuh cinta. Aku serius soal Kamijou-kun, maka aku ingin bersaing secara adil denganmu.

"Jadi, anggaplah ini pernyataan perang dariku."

Sayaka terhenyak. Kesiapan Hitomi itu benar-benar berbeda darinya.

Memang, Sayaka menyukai Kyousuke. Ia tak tahu apa yang menariknya ke cowok kalem yang hobi bermain biola itu. Sikapnya? Atau musiknya? Atau karena efek 'teman masa kecil'? Yang jelas, perasaan ini sangat berharga buatnya.

Tapi, sekian lama bersama Kyousuke, ia tak juga berani bertindak.

Kenapa, takut? Jelas takut! Sayaka tak mau merusak persahabatannya dengan Kyousuke hanya karena alasan 'cinta'. Selain itu, Kyousuke kini berada dalam fase krisis kepercayaan diri karena kecelakaan yang melumpuhkan lengannya.

Sehingga Sayaka pun bisa merasa tenang hanya dengan berada di sampingnya.

Kini, setelah ada saingan kuat yang muncul, ia tak bisa bereaksi sedikitpun. Hanya terdiam, melongo, diceramahi sang rival/sahabat dekatnya.

"Kalau kamu memang menyukai Kamijou-kun, lawanlah aku sekuat tenagamu!" Hitomi menudingnya.

...

BRAK!

Kyouko menggebrak meja, membuat Sayaka meloncat dari duduknya. Homura, di lain pihak, meletakkan cangkir teh dengan anggun dan menoleh kepada si merah, seolah berkata, 'Jangan rusak mejanya.'

"Apa-apaan si daun bawang itu?! Menjadi Puella Magi demi cowok yang dia suka... dan di saat yang sama, merebutnya darimu?!" teriaknya.

"'Me-merebut'?" wajah Sayaka memerah. "Bukan! Aku dan Kyousuke bukan-"

"Kau kan teman masa kecilnya, dan di cerita-cerita biasanya kamu yang pantas menang!" Kyouko menuding Sayaka, membuat jari yang belepotan krim cake menyentuh hidungnya.

"U-uuh, itu terlalu klise, Sakura," jawab Sayaka. "Dan tanganmu kotor!"

"Hmph!" Kyouko mengabaikan si biru dan menghempaskan dirinya ke sandaran sofa. "Aku nggak terima! Dia main curang dengan bantuan Kyubey dan sihir!"

" _... kau bisa katakan itu lagi,"_ pikir Homura.

Sesuai janjinya ke Kyouko, Sayaka mentraktirnya makan _cake_... sekaligus dengan Homura di apartemen keluarganya. Si rambut hitam pun menjadikan acara minum teh ini sebagai rapat konsolidasi AAM... dan Kyouko langsung meledak begitu mendengar soal Hitomi dari Sayaka.

"Lagian, si Hitomi itu mengharap demi orang lain!" Kyouko melanjutkan omelannya, dengan mulut penuh _cake_. "Kebodohannya tak kenal batas!"

"H-hah?" ini menarik perhatian Sayaka. "Apa maksudmu? Bukankah mengharap keselamatan atau kesembuhan orang lain itu bagus?"

"Itu kan kalau buat manusia biasa! Tapi kita ini Puella Magi! Kita ini egois seperti dikatakan Homu," Kyouko menolehi Homura yang mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar panggilan imut itu. "Jadi harusnya kita juga memohon demi diri sendiri!"

"Eeeh, kok bisa?"

"Jelas bisa! Kalau kau memohon demi orang lain..." Kyouko terdiam sejenak, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia teringat permohonannya yang menghancurkan keluarga Sakura. "Maka kau akan menghancurkan dirimu sendiri."

Sayaka hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya, tak mengerti apa maksud perkataan tadi. Ia ingin menanyakan ini lebih lanjut, tapi mengurungkannya karena Kyouko tampak benar-benar marah. Maka, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Homura...

Menyadari pandangan Sayaka, si hitam menurunkan cangkir tehnya, dan menjawab dengan telepati, _"Sepertinya itu luka lama. Jangan kamu sentuh-sentuh lagi."_

Tentu saja, Homura mengetahui masa lalu Kyouko.

" _T-tapi! Mendengar yang barusan, aku juga jadi khawatir sama Hitomi!"_

" _... kamu terlalu baik, Sayaka."_

Pujian yang terdengar sarkastik itu malah membuat wajah si biru merona. Homura tidak menyadari apa efek perkataannya tadi, dan memandang Kyouko.

"Sakura-san. Kamu kemarin bertemu dengan Mami Tomoe dan Madoka, bukan?" pertanyaan ini dijawab dengan anggukan singkat. "Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka setelah kemunculan Hitomi Shizuki?"

"Hmm?" Kyouko melahap sepotong cake lagi, "Mereka _shock_ berat... Mami pasti mikir karena Shizuki dulu mengikutinya, maka otomatis dia akan ikut kelompoknya... tapi nggak, dia milih beraksi sendiri," Kyouko mengangkat bahunya.

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku sedikit... sedikit, kuulangi, lega. Karena Hitomi memilih menjadi Puella Magi bukan karena ajakan Tomoe, tapi keputusannya sendiri," tambah Sayaka, suaranya tidak jelas karena ia menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia masih dongkol karena ditusuk dari belakang oleh sahabatnya itu.

Informasi ini membuka beberapa jalur bagi Homura.

" _Jadi, di mana posisi Hitomi Shizuki sekarang? Kawan... atau lawan? Aku bisa merekrutnya untuk melawan Walpurgisnacht, tapi..."_ Homura menatap Kyouko yang masih menggerutu, dan kemudian Sayaka yang memain-mainkan cake-nya dengan malas, _"Aku bisa mengacaukan solidnya kelompok ini."_

Jika yang dimaksud kelompok adalah kumpulan 3 orang tidak beres itu.

Seorang pejalan waktu yang obsesif, seorang rakus yang super egois, dan seorang lagi tak bisa apa-apa selain merepotkan yang lain.

Homura ingin menepuk dahinya keras-keras memikirkan ini.

" _Aku masih bisa diam-diam mengontak Hitomi Shizuki, sih. kalaupun nantinya ada masalah, pasti akan tenggelam bersama ancaman Walpurgisnacht."_

Itu keputusan yang sangat pragmatis, tapi apa boleh buat. Tujuan Homura takkan berubah hanya karena beberapa perubahan cerita seperti ini.

"Jadi, apa langkah kita selanjutnya, Homura?"

Pertanyaan Sayaka menyadarkan si rambut hitam dari lamunannya. Kedua anak itu menatapnya, menantikan keputusan darinya selaku ketua AAM tak resmi (karena menurut Sayaka, Homura yang paling pintar di antara mereka).

"Tak ada perubahan. Kita tetap mengawasi Mami Tomoe, agar dia tidak menyeret Madoka-"

"Itu terlalu pasif!" komentar Kyouko. "Lagian, gimana dengan Shizuki itu? Sekarang ada 4 Puella Magi dalam 1 wilayah, perebutan Soul Gem bakal makin sengit! Dan kuingatkan, aku nggak mau mengalah. Bahkan kepadamu, Homu."

Benar, masih ada masalah itu.

Mitakihara memang kota besar, dan karenanya, banyak manusia beserta masalah-masalah mereka yang menarik kedatangan Penyihir. Tapi, jumlah Penyihir yang muncul takkan seimbang dengan jumlah Puella Magi. cepat atau lambat, perselisihan akan terjadi. Kalaupun tidak, pasti ada yang akan tergencet kerasnya persaingan berebut Soul Gem.

Jika itu, terjadi... Puella Magi itu akan menjadi Penyihir, dan rencana Homura bisa berantakan. Padahal, masih ada 2 minggu sebelum kedatangan Walpurgisnacht.

Bisakah kesenjangan situasi ini bertahan selama itu?

Kuncinya mungkin ada di...

"Oke. Sedikit perubahan rencana," Homura menyilangkan jari-jarinya di depan wajah. "Kita juga harus mengawasi Hitomi Shizuki-"

"Serahkan padaku," Kyouko memotong perkataan Homura. Ini menarik perhatian dua rekannya, jadi ia menjelaskan, "Homu, kau bisa terus mengawasi Mami, karena kupikir kau benar-benar serius ingin menghentikannya. Sayaka, kau awasi si pink, temanmu yang _tersisa_ itu."

Ini membuat Homura menaikkan alisnya. Kyouko mengambil alih perencanaan?

Sementara Sayaka bangkit dari duduknya dan memprotes, "Oi, sejak kapan kau membuat rencana untuk kelompok kita-"

"Sejak sekarang."

Mendengar tegasnya suara Kyouko dan betapa seriusnya wajah anak itu, Sayaka menelan ludah. Ia belum pernah melihatnya seperti itu...

"Homu, kau setuju?" Kyouko menolehi si rambut hitam, yang lagi-lagi tenggelam dalam dunia pemikirannya sendiri.

"..."

-xXxXx-

"Kamu yakin ada di sini, Kyubey?" tanya Hitomi pada si putih yang duduk di pundaknya itu.

"Benar. Tapi Hitomi, ini _familiar_ , bukan Penyihir. Apa kamu yakin mau melawannya? Kamu takkan mendapat Grief Seed, lho," jawab Kyubey.

Mereka berdua saat itu ada di wilayah pinggiran kota Mitakihara, lebih tepatnya di kompleks apartemen kumuh. Di tempat dengan banyak gang sempit yang mirip labirin itu, Hitomi mendeteksi pancaran sihir, dan dengan bantuan deteksi Kyubey segera mendatanginya.

"Tak apa," Hitomi mengeluarkan Soul Gem miliknya, yang memancarkan cahaya kehijauan lembut di sekitarnya, kemudian segera berubah ke kostum tempurnya, "Kalau dibiarkan, _familiar_ akan memangsa orang dan menjadi Penyihir, bukan? Lebih baik mencegah itu terjadi."

"Hmm, aku tak bisa bilang itu keputusan yang tepat," kata Kyubey.

"Ini jalan pertarunganku, Kyubey. Oke?" Hitomi mencubit pipi Kyubey.

"Kyuu."

Dengan itu, muncullah sebuah... mainan pesawat? Yang melesat di atas mereka berdua. Benda itu tidak tampak menyatu dengan latar belakangnya, seolah benda 2 dimensi yang nyasar ke dunia 3 dimensi. Bunyinya berisik, dan dia terbang tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Sebuah _familiar_.

"Akan kuselesaikan dengan cepat," Hitomi menghunus kedua pisaunya, dan melesat. Ia menjejak dinding di sekitarnya, dan berlari mengejar si _familiar_ yang sepertinya belum menyadari kehadiran seorang Puella Magi, sepertinya dia baru lahir.

"Fweeee?"

 _Familiar_ itu tak sempat bereaksi melihat kecepatan Hitomi. Tiba-tiba saja ia berada di atasnya, dengan dua ujung pisau mengarah ke bawah, siap menghunjam si _familiar_. "Maaf, kamu baru lahir tapi sudah harus mati," katanya. Tapi, tak ada ekspresi kasihan di wajahnya saat mengatakan itu.

Tranggg!  
Bunyi logam beradu, bergema di gang kumuh itu.

Hitomi terpental, karena pisaunya menghantam sesuatu yang keras dan cepat, yang jelas bukan tubuh si familiar. Si hijau segera menjejak dinding dan mendarat di tanah setelahnya.

"Siapa?"

"Oi oi, kau bodoh, ya?" terdengar suara jutek yang tidak mengenal kompromi... dan Kyouko Sakura menampakkan wujudnya, rantai menghubungkan bagian tombaknya, mengelilingi anak itu bagai ular. Di mulutnya tampak tangkai permen lolipop. "Membunuh _familiar_ itu nggak ada untungnya buatmu, tahu."

"Kamu... Kyouko Sakura, kalau aku tak salah ingat," Hitomi menatap si merah, dan menudingnya dengan sebuah pisau. "Kenapa kamu menghalangiku?!"

"Apa Kyubey nggak memberitahumu? Kau nggak akan dapat Grief Seed dari _familiar_!" jawab Kyouko. "Mestinya kau biarkan dia makan satu-dua orang dulu supaya jadi Penyihir, baru kau kalahkan!"

Alis Hitomi berkerut, merusak sedikit wajah manisnya.

"Membiarkannya menelan korban?! Ada apa denganmu?!"

"Kita butuh Grief Seed, kan? Dan hanya Penyihir yang menjatuhkannya," Kyouko menyandarkan tombak di pundaknya. "Buat apa kau membunuh angsa yang bertelur emas?"

Hitomi menundukkan kepalanya mendengar itu.

" _Familiar_ memangsa manusia buat jadi Penyihir... dan kita Puella Magi, memangsa Penyihir itu. Bukannya sudah jelas? Apa di sekolah kau nggak diajari rantai makanan?"

Entah kenapa Kyouko merasakan _deja vu_ dari kalimat dan situasi ini, tapi ia mengabaikannya. Tujuannya kemari adalah mengetes kekuatan Hitomi sebagai rival Puella Magi, makanya ia memanas-manasinya. Tipe-tipe ksatria sok suci sepertinya jelas akan marah kalau mendengar kalimat super egois seperti tadi! Ini terlalu mudah...

Shing!

Sesuatu melesat dengan kecepatan luar biasa di samping wajah Kyouko. Secara reflek ia menoleh... dan melihat pisau menancap di tubuh familiar yang masih kebingungan itu, menghabisinya seketika.

"Kau-!"

Ia melihat tangan Hitomi terarah ke depan, sepertinya ia baru melemparkan pisaunya.

"Aku tidak setuju dengan pendapatmu itu, Sakura-san," katanya tegas. Dalam sekejap, pisau yang baru muncul di tangannya, "Aku tahu kita butuh Grief Seed, tapi ada cara yang lebih elegan untuk mendapatkannya daripada mengorbankan orang lain."

"Hoo?"

Kyouko penasaran, kenapa Hitomi begitu tenang? Padahal, karirnya sebagai Puella Magi baru berumur 3 hari! Biasanya, anak baru sepertinya akan langsung kehilangan ketenangan dan menyerang Kyouko dengan marah setelah diprovokasi seperti itu...

Si merah tidak tahu, bahwa ada hal yang bisa didapat di luar pengalaman sebagai Puella Magi. Hitomi, sebagai pewaris utama Grup Shizuki, mendapat berbagai kursus dan les setiap harinya. Dimulai dari yang trivial seperti bermain piano, upacara minum teh... sampai yang mempengaruhi usia mentalnya seperti pelatihan _leadership_. Pengalamannya dari berbagai kursus itu bisa menutupi kekurangan pengalamannya sebagai Puella Magi.

Maka, bisa dibilang, kondisi mental Hitomi saat ini setara dengan Mami, yang sudah terasah dalam puluhan pertarungan.

"Aaah? Kalau kau nggak setuju, terus mau apa?" tanya Kyouko kemudian.

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan Puella Magi yang egois sepertimu terus melakukan cara yang keji itu. Jadi, aku akan menyadarkanmu..." Hitomi menghunus kedua pisaunya, "Dengan kedua tangan ini."

Dengan deklarasi itu, wujudnya menghilang.

"!?" Kyouko membelalakkan matanya, dan dalam sekejap merasakan nyeri di punggungnya. Ia membalikkan badan, dan melihat...

Hitomi sudah berada di belakangnya, dan menyabetkan pisaunya! Si merah segera meloncat ke belakang, dan melepaskan sambungan tombaknya.

" _Cepat sekali... bukan."_

Baru saja Kyouko berpikir begitu, wujud Hitomi kembali menghilang. Tapi, kini si merah sudah bisa menduga serangan yang akan dilakukan lawannya itu. Ia melepaskan rantai-rantai tombaknya dan menggerakkannya berkeliling sebagai pelindung.

Benar saja, si hijau itu sudah ada di belakangnya, lagi.

Tranggg!

Tapi kali ini, serangannya tertahan oleh rantai. Hitomi mengernyitkan dahi, dan meloncat mundur.

Kyouko menyeringai, ia bisa menahan serangan musuh hanya dari sekali melihat! Merasa menemukan cara untuk menangkal serangan Hitomi, Kyouko terus memutar-mutar rantai tombak mengelilingi tubuhnya.

" _Tombak melawan pisau... ini tidak menguntungkanku,"_ pikir Hitomi. Jelas saja, jarak serangan Kyouko dengan tombaknya hampir 4 kali jarak serangan Hitomi dengan dua pisaunya. _"Jadi, aku harus..."_

Dalam beberapa hari ini, Hitomi memang mempelajari seluk-beluk teknik bertarung dengan pisau. Pisau adalah salah satu senjata manusia yang paling primitif, yang sudah digunakan sejak zaman purba berupa pisau yang terbuat dari batu. Berbekal keberadaan yang paling lama di antara senjata-senjata tajam, cara menyerang dengan pisau bisa dibilang paling bervariasi. Dengan pisau, kau bisa menyabet, menusuk, memukul dengan gagangnya, dan... melempar.

Keunggulan pisau dari pedang yang muncul di kemudian zaman adalah, ukurannya yang kecil memungkinkannya untuk dilempar.

Psyu!  
untuk mengetes, Hitomi melemparkan sebuah pisaunya tepat ke sela-sela rantai yang mengelilingi Kyouko. Si merah terhenyak, tapi ia masih bisa melihat dan menangkisnya.

"Masih belum!" Hitomi mengangkat gaunnya, dan dari sana berjatuhanlah banyak pisau. Kemudian, ia melemparkan semuanya! Satu-persatu, kemudian dua sekaligus, kemudian sebanyak jari-jarinya bisa memegang... memanfaatkan bantuan sihir, semua lemparan itu tepat menuju arah Kyouko!

Bunyi logam beradu bergema bagaikan musik yang mengiringi pertarungan bertaruh nyawa (dan ideologi ini). Kyouko menangkis semua pisau itu, sementara Hitomi terus melemparkan pisau-pisau baru.

Sekilas, Kyouko terlihat dalam posisi bertahan, tapi...

" _Dari gaya bertarungnya, kau nggak bisa melihat kalau dia ini pemula,"_ pikir Kyouko. _"Cukup bagus. Sayang, pikirannya diracuni Mami... dan dia memohon buat orang lain."_

Maka, si merah mengambil inisiatif serangan. Ia mengabaikan seluruh pertahanannya dan melesat. Kecepatannya luar biasa, membuat seluruh lemparan pisau Hitomi meleset... tapi itulah yang ditunggu-tunggu Hitomi.

Wung!

Ia kembali "meloncat" ke belakang Kyouko dengan kemampuan sihirnya!

Teknik ini adalah efek dari permohonan dan situasinya menjadi Puella Magi. Menurut Kyubey, permohonan Hitomi menyembuhkan lengan Kyousuke adalah hasil merebut permohonan Sayaka... dengan kata lain, "sahabat yang menusuk dari belakang".

Maka, kemampuan sihir Hitomi adalah teleportasi jarak dekat ke belakang lawannya! Kemampuan yang sebenarnya sedikit menyindir, tapi cukup efektif.

" _Kena,"_ pikir Hitomi. Tapi, ia tidak tega menusuk Kyouko (walaupun tahu kalau Puella Magi bisa sembuh dengan cepat), jadi ia membalik pisaunya, bermaksud memukul Kyouko dengan gagangnya...

Jeda sepersekian detik itu cukup bagi seorang veteran seperti Kyouko untuk membalik keadaan. Ksatria itu memundurkan tombak, dan "menusuk" perut Hitomi dengan gagangnya!

BUG!

"Kyaaah!" Hitomi pun terpental dan menghantam dinding, membuatnya retak. Darah membuncah keluar dari mulutnya, akibat patah tulang rusuk. Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat membuatnya nyaris pingsan seketika...

Pertarungan pun berakhir.

"Kuakui, sebagai pemula kau cukup hebat," Kyouko membalikkan badan dan memandang Hitomi dengan tatapan tajam. Si hijau bisa merasakan nafsu membunuh di sana. _Nafsu membunuh sungguhan_. "Kau akan merepotkan nanti kalau sudah banyak pengalaman tarung. Ya, kalau kau masih bisa hidup setelah ini."

"U-uhuk..." Hitomi terbatuk lemah, karena darah yang memenuhi mulutnya. Rasa sakit di perutnya sudah mulai menumpul, tapi pandangannya jadi semakin kabur. Dia bisa pingsan kapan saja, entah apa yang membuatnya masih bisa berbicara seperti itu. Mungkin rasa takut akan kematian mengunci pandangannya? "K-kamu... akan membunuhku?"

"Yap-yap. Aku mengamankan masa depanku... dengan menyingkirkan saingan," Kyouko mengatakan kalimat pengakhiran itu seperti ucapan salam saja. Ia memutar tombaknya, sehingga bagian tajamnya menghadap ke tubuh lemah Hitomi. "Nggak ada kata-kata terakhir buatmu, Shizuki-"

Saat itulah sebuah teriakan amat nyaring menggema, memekakkan telinga kedua petarung itu.

"HITOMIIIIII!"

Suara itu tak asing lagi buat mereka. Bagi Kyouko, itu suara rekan satu grupnya yang cerewet tapi suka mentraktir; dan bagi Hitomi, itu suara sahabat yang ia tusuk dari belakang...

Sayaka Miki.

Si biru menampakkan wajahnya di area pertarungan!

Itu sukses membuat Kyouko menghentikan serangannya sejenak... tapi waktu itu cukup bagi Sayaka. Ia merasa harus berterimakasih pada para _senpai_ dan pelatih klub bisbolnya, karena latihan mereka yang terkadang menyiksa membuatnya punya stamina dan kecepatan di atas rata-rata anak SMP. Maka, ia pun bisa mencapai Kyouko dan Hitomi...

Di luar dugaan, mengimbangi kecepatan gerak dan reaksi Puella Magi!

"HENTIKAN!"

Tranggg!  
Sayaka... meninju gagang tombak Kyouko, sehingga senjata itu menghantam dinding di belakang, menghancurkannya berkeping-keping. Tentu saja, bukan hanya itu yang hancur.

"Arggh!" Sayaka mengerang. Meninju suatu benda yang terbuat dari logam... apalagi itu senjata seorang Puella Magi, jelas bukan ide terbaik. Ia yakin tangan kanannya itu ikut hancur.

"?!"

Kyouko dan Hitomi hanya bisa terperanjat. Apa-apaan barusan itu? Tak mungkin manusia biasa bisa melakukan pergerakan ajaib seperti itu!

Mereka tidak tahu bahwa di dunia ini ada yang bernama " _power of kepepet_ " rupanya... apalagi, Sayaka ini anaknya memang sangat atletik. Walaupun ia sendiri tak bisa menjelaskan kenapa bisa melakukan hal gila tadi.

"Hi-Hitomi, kau nggak apa-apa?" suara Sayaka bergetar. Air menggenangi pelupuk matanya akibat menahan sakit, tapi ia berusaha tampak kuat. _"Karena Hitomi pasti lebih kesakitan dariku..."_

Hitomi hanya bisa mengangguk lemah, lega karena terhindarkan dari kematian yang pasti. Sementara Kyouko, tentu saja, tampak kesal.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, IDIOT?!" ia meraung langsung ke telinga si biru.

"Justru aku yang harus tanya! Kau mau membunuh Hitomi?!" Sayaka menolehi rekan satu aliansinya itu, rasa sakitnya terhalangi perasaan kesal, "Aku nggak akan membiarkanmu!"

Ini membuat Kyouko sangat marah. "Setelah semua yang dia lakukan kepadamu, kau masih mau membelanya?!"  
"... benar," Sayaka menjawab dengan mantap. "Bagaimanapun, Hitomi itu sahabatku."

Si hijau yang sedang dibicarakan hanya bisa melongo.

"Ggh!" Kyouko melepaskan kostum Puella Magi-nya dan berbalik.

"Mau ke mana kau, Sakura?"

"Menyingkir. Semua tentang pertemanan ini membuatku mual," ia merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan sebuah permen. Menggigit bungkusnya keras-keras, ia menambahkan, "Jangan cari aku lagi, _Miki_."

Dan dengan itu, wujud sang ksatria tombak lenyap ditelan kegelapan malam.

Sayaka menghela napas panjang. Entah dengan keajaiban apa ia berhasil menghentikan pertempuran tadi... iapun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hitomi, dan menjulurkan sebelah tangannya yang tidak terluka.

"Hitomi, kamu nggak apa-apa?"

"U-um..." ia meraih tangan Sayaka dan bangkit dengan perlahan. Rasa sakit di dadanya sudah berkurang, kekuatan sihir sudah mulai menyembuhkan lukanya.

Suasana menjadi hening dan canggung. Sayaka ingin mengatakan banyak hal, terutama tentang Kyousuke dan Puella Magi; sementara Hitomi sebenarnya tak ingin bertemu dengan Sayaka dalam kondisi seperti ini, setelah ia kalah.

"Hitomi-"

"Sayaka-san-"

Sepertinya mereka masih kompak, meskipun situasinya sedang perang dingin (?), ini membuat tawa mereka membuncah sejenak.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bertemu denganmu dalam situasi yang lebih anggun, Sayaka-san," kata Hitomi, dengan air menggenangi ujung matanya. Ini jelas bukan karena rasa sakit di perutnya akibat serangan Kyouko, melainkan karena tawa yang tulus.

"Sama," Sayaka menggaruk pipinya. "Setelah tadi siang kita... ehm, berantem, aneh rasanya tiba-tiba ketemu kamu lagi."

"... sepertinya aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih, kalau begitu," si hijau membungkukkan badannya. Ia memang dididik sangat sopan seperti itu. Ini membuat Sayaka grogi, tak pernah sebelumnya menghadapi ucapan terima kasih yang sesopan ini. "Kamu telah menyelamatkan nyawaku."

"U-uh, yaa... begitulah."

"Tapi," Hitomi mengangkat wajahnya. "Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan urusan kita, soal Kamijou-kun."

Rasa grogi si biru langsung hilang mendengar perkataan arogan itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jujur, Sayaka-san. Menolong seorang rival... maaf, adalah tindakan yang _bodoh_. Atau, ada alasan lain? Kamu ingin aku berhutang kepadamu?"

Sayaka terbelalak. Kenapa Hitomi-

"Kenapa kamu ngomong gitu? Aku nggak butuh alasan untuk menolong orang lain! Rival kek, teman kek, kalau ada yang kesusahan, ya aku tolong!" Sayaka menepuk dada, tak mempedulikan rasa nyeri di tangannya. "Memang kau menganggapku seperti apa? Kamu kenal aku, Hitomi! Aku memang seperti itu!"

Si hijau tak mau kalah, "Dengan situasi begini, semua orang pasti akan berpikiran begitu! Memangnya buat apa kamu membuang-buang kesempatan berkelompok dengan Puella Magi berpengalaman seperti Kyouko Sakura tadi?"

"Haah? 'Membuang'?! Kau pikir Sakura itu apa?"  
"Rekan yang akan membantumu mengalahkan aku," jawab Hitomi tegas.

Ctak.

Bersamaan dengan bunyi sesuatu yang putus, kesabaran Sayaka pun habis.

"... lupakan kalau begitu! Semua kejadian tadi, semua perkataan kita. Anggap saja aku nggak pernah muncul di sini, dan kau selamat dari Sakura karena beruntung!" si biru menghela napas panjang, dan menuding lawan bicaranya. "Oke, aku terima tantanganmu, Hitomi Shizuki! Kita akan bertarung untuk Kyousuke, dan pemikiran kita masing-masing!"

Mendengar amukan sahabatnya itu, Hitomi malah tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman penuh kesiapan, dan naluri bersaing yang tinggi... amat pantas bagi seorang oujousama sepertinya.

"Justru itu yang kuharapkan."

Tanpa kalimat yang jelas, persahabatan kedua anak ini pun terputus. Apakah di kemudian hari mereka bisa berbaikan dan kembali seperti dulu, tak ada yang bisa mengetahuinya.

Yang jelas, roda takdir kini sudah berputar semakin kencang, entah siapa yang bisa menghentikannya.

"Sampai jumpa di medan pertempuran, Sayaka-san."

Dengan itu, Hitomi undur diri. Ia kembali ke pakaian kasualnya, dan berbalik untuk menghilang ditelan kegelapan, sisi lain gemerlapnya kota Mitakihara.

Kyubey, yang dari tadi diam saja menyaksikan pertarungan dan pembicaraan yang terjadi, akhirnya angkat bicara. "Bagaimana, Sayaka? Masa kamu mau diam saja ditantang seperti itu?"

"... tolong, tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Hum, baiklah," Kyubey membalikkan badannya. Meskipun Sayaka menolaknya kali ini, alien itu tahu kalau kontrak dengannya tinggal menunggu waktu saja. "Kalau kamu sudah siap, kamu tahu bagaimana cara menemukanku."

Kata terakhir itu terdengar samar-samar, bersamaan dengan perginya si putih.

Kini, si biru hanya sendirian di gang itu. Terdiam, dengan kepala yang terasa sakit setelah apa saja yang barusan terjadi. Ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan tindakannya barusan.

Menyakiti perasaan Kyouko dan bertengkar hebat dengan Hitomi.

"Aku memang bodoh..." hanya kalimat merendahkan diri itu saja yang bisa diucapkannya sekarang.

"Benar. Ada garis jelas yang membedakan keberanian dengan kebodohan."

Suara dingin itu menggema, seolah menggetarkan ruang dan waktu... sebelum sang penguasa menampakkan dirinya. Homura, dengan tatapan yang tajam, muncul begitu saja di depan Sayaka.

"H-hey..." nampaknya sudah tak ada tenaga lagi buat si biru untuk merasa kaget. "Kamu lambat juga, Homura. Kenapa? Ngantuk?"

Si hitam tak mempedulikan upaya bercanda temannya itu. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, "Bukankah sudah kubilang, tunggu aku sebelum bertindak?"

"Habis! Mana bisa aku membiarkan Hitomi terbunuh?" jawabnya.

Homura-lah yang tadi memberitahukan soal pertarungan Kyouko dan Hitomi kepada Sayaka. Sayangnya, waktu itu ia sedang mengejar Penyihir, sehingga tak bisa melesat langsung ke lokasi. Maka ia memberi pesan agar Sayaka tak bertindak gegabah... tapi tentu saja si biru, dengan segala sifat sok pahlawannya, bertindak sesuai pemikirannya sendiri.

Sehingga, terjadi insiden barusan. Dari usahanya menolong Hitomi, Sayaka menjadikan Kyouko dan Hitomi sendiri sebagai musuh. Sekaligus.

Sungguh, sebuah kegagalan yang epik.

"Aku sudah menduga Hitomi Shizuki akan bersikap begitu kepadamu," jawab Homura terus-terang, yang disambut lawan bicaranya dengan anggukan lemah. "Dan Kyouko Sakura juga. Kemarahannya bisa kumengerti. Tapi... aku akan mencoba bicara lagi dengannya. Ia punya peran vital dalam aliansi ini."

Homura mengibaskan rambut hitamnya, memantulkan lemahnya cahaya di dalam gang itu.

"Haah. Semua gara-gara kenekatanmu."

"Maaf merepotkanmu, deh," Sayaka memajukan bibirnya.

Homura tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Kemudian ia melihat lengan Sayaka yang mulai membiru itu, dan mengernyit. Sepertinya itu sangat menyakitkan, "Daripada itu, tanganmu baik-baik saja?"

"Oh, ini?" Sayaka melirik lengannya. Setelah Homura mengatakannya, barulah ia merasakan sakitnya yang teramat sangat itu lagi. "A-aku pernah mengalami yang lebih buruk."

"... jangan pura-pura," Homura meraih tangan Sayaka.

"Gyaaaaaaa!" si biru mengerang amat keras, air matanya mengalir.

Homura menghela napas panjang. "Ikut aku."

...

Karena hari sudah larut dan Homura tak mau lagi berurusan dengan rumah sakit, iapun mengajak (baca: menyeret) Sayaka ke apartemennya. Tentu saja ia juga menggunakan sihir untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di lengan si biru untuk sementara, daripada ia menangis terus sepanjang jalan.

Tak lama, mereka sudah sampai di kediaman keluarga Akemi, sebuah apartemen kecil yang berada di pojok jalan yang sepi. Sayaka pun sadar kalau tempat itu cukup dekat dengan apartemennya dan juga rumah keluarga Kaname. Daerah itu tak bisa dibilang kumuh... hanya lengang dan karena itu, terlihat kurang terurus, sepertinya karena jarang ditinggali.

"Ini rumahmu, Homura?"

"Lebih tepatnya tempat tinggalku," Homura merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan _keycard_ -nya. Ia menggeseknya dan dengan bunyi 'ping', pintu kayu kusam di depan mereka terbuka.

"Eh...? Bedanya apa?"

"Rumah adalah tempat seseorang untuk pulang, beristirahat atau bertemu dengan keluarga. Sedangkan tempat ini," Homura mendorong pintu itu dan menampakkan sebuah ruangan yang... kosong dan putih. "Hanyalah tempatku singgah, dari kesibukan sekolah dan Puella Magi."

Sayaka hanya bisa melongo. Sungguh, tak ada apa-apa di depannya. Tak ada sofa untuk menerima tamu, meja kaca untuk menyuguhkan minuman hangat, wallpaper, bahkan karpet. Hanya ada ruangan besar dengan pendulum aneh di tengahnya, dan berbagai gambar yang tak kalah aneh menempel di dinding-dindingnya yang terlihat amat jauh. Tempat itu tak ubahnya sebuah ruang tanpa batas yang dikelilingi lukisan saja.

"Tempat ini... begitu sepi..."

"Aku sering dengar itu," Homura berjalan menuju suatu arah, dan Sayaka bisa melihat sebuah pintu di sana, yang bertuliskan 'Homura'. Sepertinya itu kamar tidurnya. Ia masuk sejenak, dan kemudian melongok keluar. "Di lemari kecil itu ada _snack_ , kalau kamu lapar."

Perut Sayaka bergolak mendengar makanan. Tindakannya melerai Kyouko dan Hitomi memang begitu menghabiskan tenaga. Tapi ia berusaha menahan diri.

"Uhm, terimakasih, tapi nanti saja."

"Tak usah sungkan. Semua _snack_ itu memang kubeli untuk tamu. Aku sendiri paling tidak suka makanan ringan seperti itu."

Sayaka pun menghampiri lemari itu dan membukanya. Benar saja, ada banyak sekali jenis snack di dalamnya; biskuit, keripik kentang, Pocky, permen... apa-apa saja _snack_ favorit anak SMP.

"Untuk tamu? Sepertinya kamu mengharapkan kedatangan rombongan atau apa," komentarnya. Ia lalu mengamati lagi suasana ruang tengah itu. Yap, tetap sepi dan aneh seperti tadi. Jelas, bukan suasana yang pas untuk menjamu tamu, melainkan diskusi berat. "Tapi, kayaknya cuma aku tamu yang pernah kemari."

" _... di alur waktu ini, mungkin,"_ pikir Homura.

Di alur-alur lain, hampir semua pernah singgah. Yang paling sering adalah Kyouko dan juga Madoka. Sayaka, apalagi Mami, memang sangat jarang kemari. Memang biasanya Homura hanya mengundang orang luar kalau suasana sedang benar-benar gawat. Ia tak mau membongkar identitasnya sebagai pengelana waktu, sih.

Tak lama, Homura keluar dengan membawa perlengkapan P3K. Ia segera menghampiri Sayaka, yang kini sedang meminum jus kemasan dengan gugup.

"Sini, kulihat tanganmu," kata si hitam, dingin.

"H-huh? Apa kamu nggak bisa menyembuhkannya dengan sihir atau apa?" tanya Sayaka. Ia tak mau rasa sakit tangannya berlipat karena dipegang lagi. Melihat Homura menaikkan alisnya, ia melanjutkan, "Maksudku, seperti di _video game_! Rapalkan mantra, dan wush! Luka sembuh!"

"Sihir Puella Magi tak ada yang sepraktis itu," Homura menghela napas. "Paling-paling yang bisa kulakukan adalah mengurangi rasa sakit."

"O-oh... kalau begitu, mohon bantuannya, ya," Sayaka mengajukan tangannya.

Sebenarnya malah Sayaka-lah yang memiliki sihir penyembuhan, karena pengharapannya berhubungan dengan kesembuhan Kyousuke. Tapi, Homura ingat bahwa di alur waktu ini justru Hitomi yang menyembuhkan cowok itu, jadi mungkin kemampuan penyembuhan itu sekarang dimilikinya.

Lalu, Sayaka? Apa kemampuannya?

Bukan, bukan. Homura menggigit bibirnya. Ia kan tidak boleh jadi Puella Magi!

Sembari memikirkan itu, Homura mengamati di tangan Sayaka. Tampak beberapa ruas jarinya yang patah dan mulai bengkak, kepalan tangannya pun berdarah cukup parah.

"Hmm, kamu takkan bisa menggunakan tangan ini untuk seminggu, maksimal. Untungnya ini tangan kiri, jadi sekolahmu tak terlalu terganggu," kata Homura. Sayaka mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Si hitam merapal sihir untuk mengurangi rasa sakit, lalu mulai beraksi.

Pertama-tama, ia menuangkan alkohol ke luka Sayaka untuk mensterilkannya, lalu mengeringkannya dengan kapas lembut. Setelah itu, ia meneteskan obat ke sepotong kapas dan menempelkannya ke luka di telapak tangan, lalu membebatnya dengan perban.

Kemudian, Homura menyiapkan beberapa pembungkus gips kecil, dan membungkus jari-jemari Sayaka yang patah. Untung patahan tulangnya tidak menyembul keluar, mungkin ini bisa dibilang keajaiban mengingat lawan tangan itu adalah senjata Puella Magi. Homura lalu membebatnya, membuat tangan kiri Sayaka tampak seperti mengenakan sarung tangan khusus memasak saja, keempat jarinya tampak menyatu.

"Selesai."

Sayaka mengamati hasil perawatan Homura dengan wajah kagum. "Wah, cepatnya! Kamu jago sekali. Nggak kalah dari perawat sekolah! Kamu sering merawat orang luka?"

"Benar. Aku sudah cerita kan, kalau aku... mengenal banyak Puella Magi dan bertarung bersama mereka," jawab Homura sambil merapikan perlengkapannya. "Jadi, merawat luka seolah sudah jadi pekerjaan sampinganku."

Sebenarnya, Homura belajar ini dari Madoka yang asisten perawat sekolah, di suatu alur waktu. Ngomong-ngomong...

" _Aaah. Madoka... di mana kamu berada sekarang? Masih disesatkan Mami Tomoe kah?"_ pikirnya. Dua hari terakhir ini ia memang tidak terlibat dan mengawasi si pink itu, kecuali di sekolah. Ia khawatir, itu jelas. Tapi, Homura yakin kalau Madoka takkan tiba-tiba jadi Puella Magi seperti Hitomi kemarin. Itu bukan sifatnya.

"... terima kasih," kata Sayaka kemudian, menyadarkan Homura dari lamunannya.

"Tidak perlu," kata Homura. Ia menoleh, dan melihat sang tamu yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Detak jantungnya seolah berhenti sesaat. "A-apa?"

"Uhm, ini pendapatku... kamu jangan marah, ya," kata Sayaka. "Kamu orang baik, Homura, berapa kalipun akan kukatakan ini.

"Kata-katamu dingin tapi maksudmu baik. Selalu bertindak dengan memikirkan orang lain, apalagi kita-kita yang sebenarnya nggak perlu terlibat dalam urusan Puella Magi ini. Jadi..."

Wajah Sayaka memerah setelah kata terakhir itu, dan ini membuat detak jantung Homura jadi tak karuan, seperti waktu ia masih punya masalah jantung dulu.

Bagaimana tidak?

Mereka duduk dekat, hanya berduaan di tengah ruangan yang sepi. _Mood_ -nya pun hangat setelah perawatan luka. Suasana ini, tak salah lagi...!

"Untuk nasihat-nasihatmu, fakta-fakta menyakitkan yang menyadarkan aku. Untuk semua pertolonganmu, baik perkataan juga tindakan. Untuk semua perhatianmu kepadaku...

"Terima kasih sudah jadi temanku, Homura."

Senyuman di wajahnya sangat tidak cocok dengan air mata yang mengaliri pipinya.

 **\- Chapter IV/? -**

 **\- End -  
**

* * *

 **A/N**

Menjelang klimaks?

Senjata Hitomi adalah pisau... karena dia menusuk temannya dari belakang, hahaha.


End file.
